The Last Moon is the Last Sun
by AngelofTheo
Summary: HPAF Crossover. Artemis Fowl is bitten by the werewolf, Remus Lupin. From there his life goes from bad to worse. His parents' minds are erased, his best friend is missing,and he is judged everyday by the students and staff of Hogwarts. A Fowl goes fowler
1. A fowl disposition

* * *

Aokay my Humble readers, The story is now here. Somewhere on the contract it said that if you copy somebody elses idea then you will be removed. So i did some browsing to make sure no one else had the same idea as me and guess what? No One! because i am unique and cruel to my characters. Okay for people reading Last Act, I am Deleting it in a few days. REad it or not. I am posting the last chapter when pegasus starts hitting on the mom and Kaiba gets possessive. Sad, funny then sad again. Joey and Kaiba FRIENDship so far. I may make it a yaoi now, seeing that so many people perfer them to strait fics. Speaking with my devil, This is not a yaoi! I may have a yaoi pairing but between Artemis and people, i see no pairing. Reamus and Artemis is a NO-no. Snape . . . . That's just scary. 

Mistalg: Harry potter belongs to JKR and Artemis fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer. I think i said it right. . .Hmm.

* * *

All he could do was run. 

And so he did. He ran until the lights of the city were stars on the horizon. He ran until his lungs were paper in his chest.

He ran to forget, fogive and mourn.

Reamus Lupin was a sickly looking man with patched clothes and pale skin. He was by no means poor but he looked it and people of high standard judged him for it. Maybe it was the stress from Sirius's death or the fate of the worlds on the hands of his new Godson.

A mere sixteen year old.

Maybe it was because he didn't want to go begging like a dog to Snape for more medicene. Or maybe it was that he couldn't stand being locked up any more.

He ran and later, he regreted it.

The sun had set early but in his daze of desire, he at least remembered to get away from the people. So he ran further until the change took him and he settled into a fullout run.

He entered the Irish Feilds.

The smells! The feel of Wet bahaya Grass beneath your paws. A sour wind of salt and sea air. The crisp taste of fresh water at a small stream. The joy! Reamus played in the stream, darting for fish until his legs grew tired. He ran through the woods, howling at the celestial orb that hung overhead as he pleased.

Then there was a smell.

Reamus sniffed again. It was a bad smell like apples and honey suckle, sweet but sickly. It was frangrant but then the smell of humans mixed with Cherry blossoms was always a bad thing. Reamus growled low in his throat before laying low to the ground as he worked his way through the feild. He smelt . . . Humans. Then Cherry Blosoms. . . and a strong smell of Male cologn. Reamus crawled toward some trees that were full of Ripe apples and pears. He tilted his head, listening for a noise, anthing of use to him.

The sound of Typing fingers on a Keyboard.

Reamus looked up, his ears flat, eyes straining to focus. His eyes caught on a figure in black under a tree full in blooms. Cherry Blossoms.. It was boy the same age as his grandson, but. . . What grandson? The idea that a human could be of any relation would be foolish. Reamus tilted his heads and a horrible smell caught his attention. A male scent with the thick musky scent of expensive cologn. He snorted and shell nearly caught his head. He ducked and a boulder of a man with a long rifle jogged out from a shed near the pear trees. The boy looked up, and for a second, Reamus thought he'd been discovered.

"Butler?" he question in a legato voice. It was neather high nor low for it was said as if it had been practiced. It carried the smallest hint of an irish accent but was otherwise fluent English.

"I thought i heard something over here." The bodyguard took on last look before turning around, going back to the shed where a oak stool sat with a case for the rifle. Reamus pawed the ground, anxious for a lunge but decided that he wait, case there were any more abnormalties to the hunt.

The light was dim but wolves were infamous for seeing in the dark. Theirs cousins were just as Infamous. Reamus looked around, lower this time, and Looked farther in the distance.The light caught his eyes and it spread the light over the entire fixture. Like a photographers camera and a flash. A large house with Gothic/Victorian windows and sinister arches. Flying buttresses were around the back near the small balcony and the top to the house sloped in many directions. The house itself looked cold and uninviting but The trees and the lights gave it a cheery feeling. Reamus concentrated on the easy catch: The boy. The boy was tall and dark. His hair and skin caught what little light from his laptop, and his suit was black or else it would look differently. The boy had blue eyes like Stardust on Ocean waves that made them seem almost magical. His skin was pale as moonlight and his hair darker than an autumn sky. He was begging to be killed smelling the way he did. He smelt of Oranges and Magnolia, sweet then stern smells described the prey. Young but Obviously, Willing to forgo anything for anything. Reamus eyed him before eying the bodyguard with the gun. Five bullets max would hurt him. One silver bullet would kill him. Ten to one that man had no silver. He powered his legs and forarms, arching his back down so he could go low then up for a lunge, aiming for the throat.

1.

2.

3.

He lunged, the air fell past his shoulders and neck, along his sides and hit his feet. He landed with barely a souund but The Bodyguard ran over as fast as he did, shooting wildy then aiming when he darted from his attacks.. Feet, neck, stomach, chest. He couldn't him because if he did he would hit . . . .

"ARTEMIS!"

The boy looked up, Having only learned of what was going on a minute ago with a single call of his name.

Artemis. .. ironic. The hunter is the hunted. His Blue eyes widened and Reamus soaked in the smell he radiated. Fear. He came with in ten feet of him and lunged for the throat. The boy was frozen in such a state, he couldn't move. Then at the last minute, He threw the laptop at him and rolled away. Reamus jumped against the tree, racing for the boy.

"ARTEMIS RUN! RUN!" Artemis struggled to run away but his leg was caught in a ,root when Reamus pounced, Front paws pining him down and bitting his shoulder, sinking his teeth into the warm soft flesh. Artemis screamed. He thrashed to pull Reamus off of him, trying to roll out from under him but Reamus held him, his teeth imbedded in his shoulder. Artemis struggled to fight the wolf off but . .. . .

His thought became hazy and his sight, delirious. He was having a problem with his arms when his shoulder then went completly numb. Reamus was about to unlatch his jaws when he shrieked with a pained yelp. The bodyguard had shot him in the hip, close to pelvic bone. He growled low and barred his fangs when another shell was hurtled toward him. He darted, deciding that this wasn't what he needed in one night. Reamus ran with shells following his trail until he reached the feild and disappeared out of sight.

Butler was leaning down, helping his charge up, checking his would for ripped musle and so forth. Artemis could barely stand, head throbbing and sight bluring, so Butler picked him up and carried him in to a sobbing mother who heard the screams and enraged father.

Lupin awoke, naked and cold in a cave. His head throbbed and his stomach lurched. What. . . He tried to stand only to have his knees collapse, pushing him against The wall of he cave. Then He saw his hands with the red blood running along his arm. He gasped. Oh my God. . . He reached up to his face, rubbing it with the upper half of his arm. More blood around his mouth.

Did i get cut? Please let it be my blood. Then he tasted it. Stuck in his canine was a leathery feeling sort of thing like from a piece of appleskin. Only it was thicker. Lupin fell to his knees, Shaking uncontrollably, tears running down his face mixing with the blood.

"Oh my God, . . . What have i done?"

* * *

Want more? Push the purple button.. . I have chapter two down so when i get five reviews or more for the first chapter then i will update. Dementor's child is gonna be updated in two days. I have decided whose son he will be. I feel sorry for Harry and Draco. . . .HEehehe.  



	2. Animal

**AngelofTheo: Sorry to my readers. I spelt his name wrong the first time. Remus not Reamus. Sorry.**

Me and My friend : Angelus DeCapis are writting this. The first chapter was written by me. Look to see which parts are written by whom. AD is Angelus and AOT is Me.

* * *

**AD.

* * *

**

Dumbledore was a quiet and entricate man. He was intellegent when he need be and sneaky when need be. A long silver beard and long hair of the same silver with cresent moon spectacles and A Baby blue robe made his appearence seem the part of the old man. But He was much more. He was the Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Sitting across from the Headmaster was one of his teachers, Proffessor Snape of Potions who deeply and darkly perfered the Dark arts of Sorcery and Magics. He had a crooked nose with sallow skin and Greasy hair. Dark eyes stared at the pitchblack sky outside of the window. Blue ones at the dark figure before him.

"Have you heard anything?" The Headmaster asked. Concern, sadness, softness of the down low described his tone. The other shook his head. Snapes robes were intertwined around his legs as though he had tried to bind himself to the spot.

"Nothing. Not since Harry left school." For one of the first times in his life, he sounded halfway distraught.

The older man sighed. He had the last letter that the werewolf had sent him yet so far into the month of july, he heard nothing.

"Severus, .. . . I know you never like Sirius but-"

"The word is Despise, Headmaster." Snape seeved. Proffessor Dumbledore seemed taken back but other wise unreluctant.

" I know you_ Despised _Him but that is no reason to hold Remus into account over his actions."

"I knew he would run out and i waited by the fire for a message with a phone beside me, ready to bring him a fresh batch. As i said before, No call came in."

"Perhaps you missed-" Snape hit the table as he rose to his feet.

"I DID NOT RECEIVE OR HEAR OR GET ANY NOTION OF HIS NEED! HE DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY, SO PREPARE FOR THE WORST!" Snape shouted. His hand snapped back like a reaction to cover his mouth. Proffessor Dumbledore seemed passive over the outburst.But snape could see the sad look and lost of glimmer in his eye. "Headmaster i-"

The Fire gave a hiss.

Severus looked to it and threw his chair back in a rush to reach it. The Headmaster slowly stood from his cushioned seat and walked calmly over to the fire. There was no image. The fire was still alit with orange and red.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know. Perhaps. . "

"Perhaps what?" Snape said as he sat back down, A slightbit hopeful. Which was odd.

"Shhh. He's trying to speak." he said as some ash arose from the bottom.

". . . . H-headmaster?" A weak soft voice called. The Ashes parted then fell.

"Yes, Lupin. . I am here." Sad the Headmaster as he lowered himself to the fireplace. Snape was leaning over the mantle looking down into the embers.

" . . Headmaster. . .I . . I . " Lupin's voice cracked with the flame. "I have done something of the most awful."

Dumbledore's face seemed to dim in the darklight of the room.

"Tell me all Remus. What have you done?"

" . .I don't know. . . I-"

"How can you not know?" Snape ground out irratably. There was silence then a chocking sob.

"I JUST WOKE UP WITH FLESH IN MY TEETH BLOOD ON MY FACE AND HANDS." Remus Lupin was sobbing. " . . . I didn't know where i was, i was naked and . . . . Oh my God there was so much blood. It was on my face and . . . I can still see him. . .Dumbledore, that boy could have been Harry! He was his age, and. . . .I didn't stop . . . I enjoyed every minute of it. The rush and the feeling of the hunt. . . I couldn't control it. . . ." Snape and the Headmaster were silent.

"Is he dead?" Snape whispered.

"I don't know. . . I'm back in town right now. I was on the outskirts of the town. I was in the feilds."

"Do you remember any landmarks?" Snape asked leaning ever more foward.

" . . . No. . . But there was. . . Wait. . I remember Cherry trees and . . An orchard." Remus went quiet.

"Cherry Trees?" Dumbledore looked at Snape. "This time of the year?"..

"And a large house." Remus added.

"Severus?" Albus asked quietly. He stood, walking back to his desk.

"I'll call Moody, Headmaster." Snape said rising from his position heading for the door.

"Take the Weasley boys too." Dumbledore said in a whisper before sitting. Snape spun.

"Fred and George? But why? Sir this is a serious matter. Those two-" Dumbledore held up a wrinkled hand.

"Severus." Dumbledore said quietly to shut him up. "That boy is about to have his whole world turned upside down, inside out and ripped apart. Even a person in misery desearves a simple joy. Perhaps they could cheer him up."

"As you say, Headmaster" Snape seeved. He spun around and opened the door to spy two red headed boys lying on the floor. Snape stared coldly at them with exstendable Their ears dangling in their hands.

"Er. . .ello proffessor." Both said in Unison. Both scrambled up into standing posistions.

"How much did you hear?" he seethed. He took one threatening step forward.

"Um. . . Just about. . " Fred began.

"When you went off at the headmaster." George finished. Severus sighed.

"Come with me." Both looked at one another before following the angry, dark teacher out of the Hallway and down the stairs..

**

* * *

AOT

* * *

**

He was on fire.

Artemis's lungs burned for sweet air and his legs and arms were a convulsing mass. Sweat layered his forehead and chest. His mother was sobbing as the doctors bound him to the bed, unable to sedate him. His father was leaning against the doorframe, his eyes locked on his only son, cane lay forgotten. And Butler. . . He had been banned from the room. Artemis's mouth was so dry and his face felt like candle wax, melting down his cheeks and neck. How it burned. He thrashed as they stuck another needle into his neck. His vision blurred then cleared. The Doctors stepped back, waiting. Nothing. No effect. They moved in again.

"Where-" He choked. He couldn't speak. Wires, tubes, bandages, and belts. Belts across his chest and arms, his midsection and legs. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He was trapped somewhere he could breathe. He was suffocating. Wires on his forehead attached to a monitor. Tubes attached to needles in his arms and legs. Bandages across his shoulder. He felt like a science experiment.

"Get me the Sedatives NOW! I want some of the strongest pain relievers delivered here, STAT!" The Eldest doctor present shouted at two young nurses. Angeline Fowl sat down, her face was empty of Makeup and her eyes were heavy and dark. She hadn't slept since yesterday, still wearing the clothes from the evening her son was bit. No Rabies, happily but there was still something wrong with him. Something that was unknown. Angeline watched as her baby boy was bound and drugged to control. It was slowly destroying her. Artemis Senior seemed to be indifferent, Though possitive that his son would make it. If not rabies then some other disease, treat it, price didn't matter.

The hours turned into days. Artemis was given some of the most powerful sedatives. He was under for three days before he finally woke up. His mother was laying her upper body on his bed, constantly at his side. His father had fallen asleep in the chairs below his bed. Artemis opened his eyes. The sun seemed much brighter while The Hospital smelt of Alchohol and metal. He looked around to see his two guardians asleep.

Where was Butler? He pulled himself upright, careful as to not wake his mother when he crawled out of bed and stood up. His Knees protested and his left leg was asleep while his arms and elbows were sore. Artemis cringed but otherwise moved forward, stepping toward the window. There were trees out side and there were high fields in the distance. A sudden urge took over.

I want out. I want to go outside. i want to run. Artemis pushed aside such thoughts as he went over the bathroom to clean himself up.

Angeline awoke to find an empty bed. She panicked. Her hands raced across the bed top for the boy she knew was there but only minutes ago. Her husband awoke to her searchings.

"Dear, What-" His eyes fell onto the empty bed. "Artemis! Where is -"

"Sir?" Asked said boy as he stepped out of the shower, hair wet over Artic crisp eyes. He was wearing suit his mother had packed for him. His mother threw herself at him.

"ARTY! Thank Gods!" she gave him a hug so strong that Artemis's chest hitched.

"Mother. . . Injury." His mother released him then began to go through his touseled hair. Artemis Senior picked up his cane and stepped toward his son. His son looked at him, before his father wrapped him into a deep hug.

"Don't do that. You almost gave your mother a heart attack." He whispered. For a moment, Artemis felt something wrong with this moment. Something odd. His mother came in from behind and hugged him too. Trapped. Like a cage of Human skin. His mind panicked for a minute.

"Arty? Is something wrong?" His mother asked as she pulled away.

" . . . nothing. . I'm just hungry. That's all." Artemis said, back to his old self. His mother gently touched the side of his face, lifting his eyes to hers.

"Me and Your father'll go get something for you." She said as she Gave him a peck on the cheek. His father gave a smile as he walked past following his wife. Artemis watched them past with a somewhat shocked expression. I've never thought of it until now but. . . How am i their son? How can they be so affectionate towards one another? It's as if I'm of no relation. At that moment, instead of warmth. . . i felt confined. . . Caged. . . Like i wasn't myself.

Like i was an animal.

* * *

Want more? I want. . . . . . seven more reviews. Bye. 


	3. A little Fowl in the morning

**_I AM SO SORRY! My Computer got struck by lightning! The Keyboard was completly fried. I am sooooo sorry!_**

**_OH and Dr.Sinister(Angelus) is now on! He's a Bi writer. I must warn you before hand though there will be no pairings until later. If you want a pairing Visit him or me. He just can't seem to get it through his skull that this is angst._**

**_  
_**

**_The rest of the story of how my computer got hit by lightning. It actually just hit the power pole but the sockets in my hous just sort of poped then the key board piece, you know the purple or black part that connects it to the P.C? well it melted and we couldn't write_**.

**AOT**

Artemis shook his head. . . . An animal? Him? Never. Like his name, he was the hunter, a powerful and graceful hunter with a mind unlike any other. How could one such as him feel caged like some beast? Artemis waked over to an uppershelf and grabbed the suitcase his mother had brought for him. He rumaged through it seeking a comb to tame his raven colored hair. His hand grabbed the comb and began to sweep it back from his face. A sudden sting reminded him once again of his injury.Artemis lifted his jacket and shirt, examining the black blue mark on his shoulder. The animal that bit him left a sort of moon shaped bruise with small red indints along the outer part. Teeth. Two of the dots were larger than the others and were placed four teeth from the bottom which could only be fangs. Artemis sighed. If he ever found out whose dog or what animal that it was, . . . someone or that something would pay. Artemis left the comb on the hospital bed as he made his way down the stairs to the lobby. The hospital sickened Artemis to the point of cursing. Everything was blue or white. Ammonia or sanitizer. The smell alone was infuriating. Artemis reached the lobby in record time as not to dwell in the ever so clean atmosphere of the sick and dying. He saw his mother engrossed in a very quiet discussion. Artemis felt his curiosity rise. He took slow even steps as he came toward them. His mother didn't even look toward him. Nor his Father. Both were whispering intently, only on themselves. Artemis tried to catch as much as he could of the conversation but only caught, "We should tell him." Before Artemis could listen more he was at the table as close as he could be before they would even try to evade the topic of that which they were talking he decided that now was an appropriate time to cut in with a:

"Tell me what?"

Both Parents of the younger Fowl looked up at him like he was the devil. Artemis saw something flash in his mother's eyes. Fear. Artemis looked at his guardians, his expression cool and collected as his mother dipped her head as if to avoid the gaze of her son.

"Tell me what?" He Repeated. Artemis Senior looked as if he were back in the artic. Back in the captivity of Russian mafia members.

"Nothing Artemis." His Mother answered monotonlessly. Artemis stiffened. His mother almost never called him Artemis unless she was upset in any manner. Worried, dissapointed, angry even but. . . . . This was different. Suddenly a missing factor was inplanted firmly in the teenager's mind.

"Where's Butler?" he asked quietly. His mother looked away while his father stared at the space in front of him. Artemis Senior's lips were tightly drawn, his eyes dark and forboding.

"He's been let go." he said sternly. The younger Fowl stared at his father for a minute processing all and any data that could fit all the terms and sentences Let go could stand for. None were too good.

"Why? . . . When did-"

"Last night. He failed to protect you and we decided to think about it while you were here in the hospital. Your mother and I talked to him in the Lobby last night about our future plans to protect you. Butler is past his prime and he's aged so much since you were young. He's not who he used to be." How that face sickened him at that moment. That face that made his father look as if he could care less. But while he still looked at him with that mask, he couldn't tell if he did or didn't care.

Artemis smiled Bitterly. "What he used .. to be. ." He lowered his head as a rage overtook him. An anger that Artemis ever in youth had never felt. He felt the need the kill, inclined to rip out the internal organs of some living thing and watch it die. Just like how he felt at this very moment, swallowed and drowning in his anger, trapped in this room with these things called his guardians. These things that at that very moment had taken one of the only friends he had ever had. It wasn't as bad as him dying but it was a very close second on Artemis Fowl's never to allow to happen list. Artemis struggled to calm himself. "Will you let him stay though? We're like a family to him other than Juliet."

"No. He has been forbidden to go anywhere near you. Contacts have been severed and he is no longer allowed in you or our persons."

"Why did you make this .. . . decision without asking or informing me about it?" Artemis asked, The famous Fowl Gaze flickering in his eyes as he struggled with himself.

"We'll hire a new body guard. someone that can protect in any given situation."

Artemis fell his blood boil at that comment. If only you knew what we went through. What he did for me. What he did for you. . . If only you knew. Through hell and back again. . .That's what we did.

Artemis looked at his mother as if pleading, something Artemis Fowl never did. Angeline Fowl had her head held low and her shoulders slumped, defeated almost as if she had tried to argue it but was overuled. By the love of her own son.

"We'll find someone new, Arty." Angeline said as she went back to her chipper self. "Now, eat up love. That hospital food is simple dreadful, don't you think?"

You ask me about my food, something so trivial yet you don't even ask me about Firing my best friend and one of the best men for the job? Artemis looked at his 'food'.

"I'm afraid that i'm not hungry." Artemis replied.

"Arty, dear. You haven't eaten in three days."

"Good. Only Eighteen to go before i die of hunger." Artemis Fowl said with a Vampiric smile as he walked away. They would pay first for their foolish air and then they would know. Artemis was going to contact Butler even if it killed him.

-

Artemis sat quietly in the car on the way back to the manor, Mozart and Beethoven on two disc, Fur Elise playing softly as he stared out the window. His chest hung heavy like a sixty pound wieght while his mind still buzzed from the discussion in the hospital lobby. He was still amazed that. . . . . He had done something so . . adolecent. Besides, starving himself for Two weeks and four days was a painful way to die.

His head throbbed something awful until he took a drink of water from a bottle. Artemis was silent and refused to speak to either one of his parents. His father made a comment on his sulking and that he was too old for it. Artemis was still silent for he knew it was not sulking he was doing but plotting, planning and putting his young mind to use on the perfect revenge for those traituous things in the front seat. He could perhaps call holy and connect her to foaly who would find Bulter in a matter of minutes. But Butler was a Bulter and one that helped to raise a fowl no less. He could stay hidded for a matter of days, weeks, months and years if he didn't want to be found. He sighed. The car hit a bump and the CD skipped. A note was missed. A key overlooked. A part of a masterpiece unnoticed by human ears. Like the teenager in the back of a limo that just wanted to die from the pain that was building up even more in his shoulder.

**(This me writting even though Angelus is more of a Harry Potter fanatic than i am. I've read all the books but i don't know as much as him.)**

Remus made his way into town with out being seen. His pants were in ruins but they hid most of what needed to be covered. His skin was still covered with dry blood and his teeth. . . . .He wanted to saw his teeth out and floss with wires from Banshee hair. The town was rather quiet with small shops around every corner that were supposed to attract tourist yet with the random weather and sales rate, not too many people. Lupin snuck around the back and into the kitchen, making his way up the stairs to his room on the second floor. He almost had a heart attack when he heard some people heading in his direction down the hall but as the sounds grew quieter, his heartbeat lessened somewhat. Lupin practically ran down the hallway to his room. He fumbled the key into the lock and slammed the door, ripping off his pants and stepping into the shower. He turnt the knob and the cold water pelted his tired body. Finally the sobs came. The water began to heat up and Remus felt his musles loosen. The tears fell down his cheeks slowly, mixing with the blood and his sweat. Without warning his legs fell out from beneath him as he gave up trying to stand. The sobs ran through his chest, body convusling, and shoulders shaking. His head throbbed as the hot water ran over his scalp.

So much blood.

Remus rubbed his shoulders and scraped his wrist.

"IT WON'T COME OFF!" He cried clawing at his wrist and his shoulder. He curled up and pounded the tiles. "Why won't it come off?" He Sobbed. His wrist trickled blood from the incisions from his nails. It flowed through the water like trickling snake.

Why? The throbb in his head worsened until his vision blurred. Images of that night flashed before his eyes. That boy. . . . . .

"Butler?" A boy. . . . . Like how James was or Harry. . . Black hair. . . Light eyes. . Blue. . . God. . He's so young. He's almost as old as Harry.

"I though i heard something." How could I. .

I could see it. . but i couldn't stop it. . .What if i had bitten Harry? Harry could end up just like him. . .

"ARTEMIS!" The hunter. Remus cried.

**AD**

The twins and Severus flew brooms under spell to a run down hotel called the House of Baggage in the outer parts of Ireland, Where Remus was sitting like a stone cold corpse on the first floor, bags in hand, wallet in pocket and head held low. The Twins were suprisingly quiet while the potions master made his way to the Mourning Werewolf. His hair messy and skin was a silkly color similar to his own.

"Damnit Lupin. Snap out of it."

"I can still see him. I couldn't sleep cause i kept seeing his face. How could i have done that. . . ." Remus tilted back his head. "I couldn't stop crying."

Fred and George were very uncomfortable. The two had never seen Lupin in such a state. Never this sad or depressed.

"Lupin! If we don't hurry and grab your mistake then the Ministry will. Have you Read the Papers lately!" Remus looked at him with a dazed expression before Snape pulled out the latest edition of the Daily Prophet.

_LAW AND CODE OF HINDRADIA. _

_By order of the prime Minister and High inquisitor and Staff of Lower Ministry, Hindradia code is permitted. The Hindradia code states that any and all personel involved with wild or uncontrollable specimens is to be registered and withheld to that of wizarding communities. By Uncontrollable or Wild will be held and cleared to Unicorns, Chimeras, sphinx, centaurs, dragons, werewolves, vampires, Homnets, Skewts, Hippogriff, Griffen, Hodish bird, Sirens, Vaskin, Veela, and Merpeople. If you are in acordance with any of these creatures or know of anyone who is, then please have them registed or labeled. _

_Rita Skeeter_

"They can't do that! Not with Voldemort about! That gives him an open reason to head into muggle areas!"

"Exactly. But If you don't move your mistake to Hogwarts or . . somewhere the Ministry is to remove any and all resistance to the. . . .as it says here Labled. The ministry is to collect him at any and all cost, Remus. No matter who stands in the ways or what opposes them. "

"No matter what?" The large man came to mind.

"The Referal Party consist of The high inquisitor, the prime minister and Seven members of the ministry with two aurors." Snape pulled Remus toward the door, waving and nodding his head to the baggage for them to carry. "The time limit is twenty four hours. They'll be here in five."


	4. Life is made of Daisys

This Chapter took me one week to write. I am very sad that it is so poorly written. Me and Angelus are having to switch topics. Origially he was writing Harry Potter since he devours them in like twelve hours. Ex: He read the sixth book in like, ten hours after he got it at midnight. Yeah, desperate. I was writting Artemis fowl since i have Opal deception, artic incident and The Artemis fowl files but he knows more about the first book than i do. I read it, loved it but he can remember tiny stuff like the fact that Artemis got his idea to escape the biobomb was Santa Claus. . . so pretty much anything. So if it sounds odd then sorry. I'm not putting Review needs or requirments up anymore because the last time i did i got amazing review and i sat there at my computer unable to type but click looking at the AMAZING REVIEWS i got. I am still sorry about that. Angst rises a bit so. . be warned. Oh, and ACOEG asked or told about how snape is so nice, you'll see why later. Shh. Angelus will kill me if don't start already. CHAO!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Life is made of Daisys and Bloody Moons.

* * *

**AOT**

* * *

Holly was in a awful mood. On one hand she had a case to find a robber that stole a priceless Roman Artifact from a washington musuem that was not to be released to the press and on the the other, she was forced to deal with a Dwarf that was having a horrible day thanks to some Virus he caught in the New York Harbor from the last case. It was mind Boggling. Holly sighed as she looked out to the streets of Haven. People went by on their normal, everyday lives and everything seemed so normal._ It's hard to think that so much has changed in the past few months_. She turned her head as a sorrow came over her._ It's hard to think that he's dead_. Holly looked back to her spring water swirling slowly in her cup. How could he be dead? He was standing right next to her. Holly was pulled from her sadness by a loud sneeze from the Kitchen. She fixed her eyes on the door frame that beheld Mulch Diggums, Scrubbing his face with an angry cloth. His eyes were runny and his face was positivly green. He looked awful. Holly sighed as he tried, and failed, to blow his nose that was now running onto his beard. He coughed and wiped his head with the back of his hand, again trying to maneuver the cloth to his nose with one hande.

"Mulch, Stop." Holly sighed leaning back in her chair. "Go see Foaly. He could send you to a doct-"

"Don't need No Doctor." Mulch said stubbornly. "Dwarves get stronger from colds. I just wish we had some kleenex instead of this cotton crap." He sneezed. "Jeez. I can't wear my suits with this sneeze. I'll melt the suit, i will." He shuffled forward. "Any news on fowl?" He asked. Holly and Mulch had been notified by Foaly directly when The Artemis Fowl was attacked. When Artemis Fowl defeated the People, He was Number One of the dangers of the Mudmen world list. If something defeated fowl, that was extremly dangerous. They went in throught the upperstory window to visit him but He was being treated. Holly doubted at first that it wasArtemis. The thing that they bought in looked like a mudman with a seizure, expressing loose limbs and ragged breath. Holly knew it was him when she saw the parents as they were forced from the room later after sedatives were applied then let back in. Holly and Mulch were just the shimmer behind a wall of glass. Later afterwards when Artemis had woken up, Mulch had whinned about an empty stomach so he went into the hospital Lobby for a quick bite. Seconds later he came out with news on Artemis's Attack and Artemis's odd behavior. Holly thought nothing of it because Artemis was indeed, a teenager, and sometimes the littlest thing could piff him off unless he absolutly positive on something. She thought of him as just spoiled. Holly shook her head and Mulch sighed.

"Foaly tried to call. Artemis called him as soon as he was out of the hospital asking for a "favor"" Mulch said, dragging out the last word. Holly's pointed ears, twitched.

"I thought he quit that?"

"So did I but a Leopard can't change his stripes."

"But a hunter can change his skins." Holly pointed out. She sighed again for the third time that day. "So, It was a wolf?"

"Foaly don't even know yet. The creature on Fowl's security tapes weren't no dog. It was as big as butler!" Mulch snorted. "If Fowl had died i wouldn't have been surprised."

"MULCH!"

"I wouldn't! That thing dodged all of Butler's attacks and it got Fowl so bad that he got sick almost thrity minutes after being bit. If it did that to fowl then think of what it could do to something else."

Holly rolled her eyes.  
"Artemis isn't invisible."

"Yeah but he's pretty darn close," Mulch said as covered his mouth to sneeze, goo covering his hand. "My, How unattractive." He snorted as he got up to get anther cloth. Holly looked back out her window, waiting for mulch until the phone rang. She looked to the answering Machine to pick it up. It didn't. She narrowed her eyes and walked cautiosly over to the Phone and pulled it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Holly?" Artemis.

"Fowl."

"My aren't we in a chipper mood." he said _almost_ casually.

"And down the sink it goes thanks to you. I heard about you calling foaly for a favor." Holly said seating herself on her tabletop.

"Not that kind of Favor. I need your help. No back handed deals or blackmail involved. . . . i hope."

"Why?" Holly said, suspiscion lacing her lips like a kiss. "Almost everything i do that involves Artemis fowl gets me in trouble or you on the brink of being mindwiped. What is it, this Favor?" she said dragging out Favor.

"I assume you've heard of the attack?"

"Didn't like being a sheep to a wolf did you? Didn't like feeling helpless?" she said since she herself had been in the same situation once.

"No. Not at all. Then you know about. . .Butler right?"

Holly blinked.

"What about Butler?"

"If you know of the attack and not of the reaction then you have a false equation. I thought foaly would have looked for a effect for the attack. It's common sequence."

"Stop with the smart talk and translate into some form of speech that i can understand. "

"Butler has been fired. I need to find him." Holly froze.

"Fired? But why? If it weren't for him, you'd be dead. Your father'd be dead, Why did they-"

"I don't know. They didn't consult me at all on this arrangment." Artemis sighed. "i need your help to find him Holly.. . . Please."

Holly rubbed her forehead, fighting away the sigh building up in her throat.

"Fine. But grab me some kleenex will ya. Mulch is gonna use all my money for his darn cleaning bill."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Artemis refused to leave his room. The child prodigy was too busy conversing with Foaly or Mulch Diggums to care much. His eyes were heavy after hours of searching but as he thought earlier, One person with over fifty different identies, amunities, and passports could get almost anywhere. Especially since Butler had been told to not contact the Fowl boy in anyway which was a direct order. He sighed. Wonderful.

Foaly was searching by satelite for the large bodyguard while Holly was combing the streets with Mulch. So far It seemed he wasn't in Mexico, The entire continent of Europe and some southern parts of Asia. That left too many more places to look.

"Artemis, do you know anyone else who has a limo that lives nearby?" Foaly asked suddenly, finishing with Africa and Madagascar. Artemis thought about it then shook his head.

"No. The only other people that would have one that i know of are the Desentiles and they are away on a buisness trip in Paris."

"There is limo parked about a mile from your house. It's been sitting there for over an Hour." Artemis's eyes flickered for a moment. A challenge.

"Not butler though?"

"No. I picked up some strange sort of signal but it seems no one has got out of the car. The car itself is unregistered with a fake license plate, Topic code and a name for the driver is unknown. Perhaps you have a stalker?"

"Who would want to-" Artemis paused. "Never mind. Do you have any identification on whoever is in the car?"

"Nope."

"Find some."

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_

* * *

_**AD**_

* * *

  
The Weasley boys were scoping out the wheat feilds a mile from the car for Remus's ripped clothes while Snape and Remus approached the house. It was windy but still hot with the sun high overhead glaring with all the solace of any Desert afternoon. Something odd for a place usually cold. Remus and Snape had gotten almost thirty feet from the boys when Remus suddenly stopped, clutching Snape's shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?"

Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Don't act like you don't know what i'm talking about. You haven't snapped or spat or sneered at me all day."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Like i would do such trivial things in my spare time. I have enough with Potter and Longbottom on my hands."

"Liar." Remus muttered turning away staring at the forest full of trees and game. Snape leaned down to examine some indents in the dirt. His dark eyes scanned the areas of flattened grass that formed trails from the road to the house and across to the feilds. He pulled himself up.

There were no other houses.

There were no other people.

There were no other Cherry blossom trees.

This was the only place he could have bit the boy.

"What was the name you heard?" Snape asked as he wiped the dirt from his nails onto his cloak.

Remus scrunched up his face as he fought to remember the event in the bathroom.

"Artemis." Remus said at last. "He's . . . about Harry's age with . . Blue eyes." Remus shuddered. _I can still remember it_...

Snape glanced at a pocket watch hanging on Remus's jacket.

"Three Hours to go." He said as he and Remus went to the House.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**AOT**

* * *

"Sir. We have recieved word from an Attack in Ireland from One registered Remus Lupin under Albus Dumbledore. Code Six sir in breach of the Hinder Code."

"How long, Greenmire?" Cornelius fudge said with a bored expression.

"The Call came in Twelve hours after the attack. They have had longer than the average time to Register." Lieutenant Greenmire said, pulling forth a notepad and joting down The average time. "Victim was reported to have been held in a muggle Hospital for three days." Fudge violently coughed on his drink.

"THREE BLOODY DAYS! What of Captain Houghnant? Hasn't he taken action?"

"He has yet to come back from Paris regarding the Veelas, Sir."

"Very well. Bring me Audier and Parceling. If he runs we will stop him. From now until he is caught, he is a fugitive."

"As you command, Sir."

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Foaly sent in Birch Archer to investigate the Car. Birch was one of those, "Newbies" or "First Born" that Holly despised more than a monday. He was full of himself with wings and one of those Lady's man type attitudes. Foaly thought Sool would fire him on the spot but he couldn't cause Birch Archer was Root's only nephew. Everyone Knew that he was nothing like Root with his thinner face and Darker eyes but he was one to make sure a job was completed in utmost satisfaction.

Like Root. Although sometimes to Foaly, he was a pain in the ass.

Sool hated Root with a passion and Hated Birch Archer even more. Birch Archer could match him word for word since he had an amunity and honorary award from the council which is also why he got Holly's Job. But as said before he was a short streak rookie with no training for such a large job. To others it was scouting mission but to the entire People population, it was a mission impossible for someone who was not apart of the original squad that dealt with Fowl.

"So Pony boy, Got me any upgrades?" Birch said with a sadist smile as he went through the techinal equip room, touching anything interesting or full of wires. Foaly was busy scanning passports to pay him much mind.

"No. . . .Captain Archer if you don't get out of floppy disc i swear i will use your veins as wires to connect my keyboard."

Birch grinned at the idle threat.

"So when's Stool coming back?" He said with a chuckle.

"You know better than to call him that." Foaly said while typing in a command for Australia's main harbor.

"_Oh it's sweeter than coconut, but hotter than wax. It leaks from your saliva glands and smells worse than lax. It crawls from your mouth like an infection on the brain but if it doesn't bother you then you're the insane_." Birch quoted with a giggle.

"So what did you find out about the car?" Foaly asked getting strait to buisness.

"There were five people in that car including the driver. The driver was the only one in the car while the other four aren't in the car or within range of seeing from the car."

Foaly stopped typing.

"How do you know that there were four?"

"Because there were two drinks on one side, both Cherry soda, in the back and on the other side there was an empty glass of iced water and one other full of what looked like medicated water like for someone with a headache or sore throat."

"There could have been more than four or less." Foaly suggested. He paused. But how did even one get out of the car without showing up on satelite? Satelite images should have shown me any and everyone before or after the limo was parked. Foaly raised his eyes to the screen.

Where did these people go and what are they doing here?


	5. And Bloody Moons

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter. _

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Let me just Shut up and get this on with, shall we?

Angelus is moving to North Carolina soon, so send your farewell to him

**Until we can meet again**.

* * *

_Note: Theodore Mannings and Brogsby belong to me and are not main characters. __**

* * *

****Life is Made of Daisies and BLOODY MOONS**

* * *

_

_**AOT**:_

Artemis had woken early like always but as he was about to rise from his king sized bed, a maid came and hastily pushed him down.

Her name was Lavetia and she didn't speak Irish, English, French, Spanish, Japanese, or German. To him she was useless but she spoke some form of African dialect that his mother and father knew. Standing at Five foot one with mocha colored skin, she was here for the soul purpose to keep the boy in his room with only orders from the misses and the mister downstairs. Lavetia was being paid in American bills an amount that any maid would faint over so God help her if this boy planned to leave her care. Artemis gave her a glare that was known to kill but Lavetia was unfazed by such childish antics and pushed him back onto the bed, pulling the covers over his head then proceeded to leave and lock the room. Artemis was held aghast. How dare she? Who did she think she was? Artemis rose again and attempted to stand when an excruciating pain throbbed through his entire body forcing him back down. He faltered in getting up again. Artemis's mind buzzed as he recalled the events leading up to this moment. He was last speaking to Foaly when . . . did. . No. . . . Did the Artemis Fowl Faint? Artemis didn't recall falling or . . . Blacking out at all. _Of course this is where the term blacking out comes from _he thought bitterly Foaly wouldn't let him live this down. Artemis watched as Lavetia left the room, clothes, bed sheets, and empty plates in hand. The empty plates were obviously hers since Artemis Fowl was an extreme hygiene freak. Sitting in Silence, Artemis's mind ran through on autopilot on a way to escape the borders of his room and get to the computer lab. He just prayed to god that Lavetia didn't touch his work. Artemis stood up slowly, moving his arms round in its socket to dull the pain. Stepping around the clean covers and comforters that the maid had dropped, Artemis made his way to the door to see if she had indeed locked it. The feel of tightened sockets circulated through his hand. Damn. The Irish prodigy walked over to his dark mahogany book shelf and pulled up the hard cover edition of Dante's THE INFERNO. Pulling back the cover he reached inside where he had cut a perfect square in which was a rusted key with little shine left to it that he picked up. Upon reaching, opening, and closing the door, Artemis snuck his way down the hall to the stair case. A sound hit him hard in the face.

THUMP

THA-THUMP

A Fowl does not panic but his breath hitched quite a bit.

What the hell was it? It sounded like a wrecking ball hitting a building. Artemis covered his ears but still the sound echoed in his head until he realized what it was.

His Heart.

THUMP

THA-THUMP

Artemis's blue eyes widened. Suddenly everything came rushing at him. He could hear _everything._ He could hear his mother talking to his father on sales. He could hear crickets in his mother's Rose bed. He could hear Lavetia downstairs making a grilled cheese sandwich but what was worse was that he could smell it from seven rooms up a stair case even though there were vents in the kitchen and a venting system in the hallway leading there. Artemis breathed in slowly then pushed it out, listening to his lungs compress the air out. Concentrating a little longer he listened for the sound of his blood pumping through his veins, following the sound from his heart. Artemis Fowl was shocked to say the least but more importantly he was amazed. What drug did they give him? Better yet, where could he get some? Drugs were notorious for creating an intense high in all five senses usually followed by drowsiness. Due to the fact that most wore off in twenty four hours and that he wasn't craving it , it might have been a stimulant or something else. Artemis felt a surge of energy rushing through him. He felt he could do anything. _Anything in the world._ Artemis was brought out of his suicidal thoughts by the sound of Lavetia coming from the kitchen carrying with her a pitcher of pulp free orange juice, two apples, three corner cut grilled cheese sandwiches, and his pain medication, which, in Artemis's opinion, smelt like Troll spittle. Eyes darting around quickly, he had only a few options.

1. run to his room and pretend to be a "good" little boy.

2.Jump over the railing to get to the computer room

3. run down the hall and hide

4.Push Lavetia down the stairs.

Artemis smirked to himself at that last thought. He was a lover, not a fighter. A lover of art, fame, riches, and history. Of math and sciences. Not a fighter willing to kill for the simplicity of it. That's what hit men and serial killers were for. Artemis drew himself to be unable to run anywhere due to the fact that he was not of brawn but brain. All that left was . . . . .

Artemis glanced down at the banister. It wasn't a high jump but Lavetia could easily stop him if he fell the wrong way. All he could hope for was to hit the ground running. He scoffed. Not in this lifetime. Eyes darting once more, he caught sight of Lavetia approaching ever more closer than before. Artemis jumped. Grabbing the wooden surface, he swung his legs over and jumped, bending his legs and preparing for the blow that would follow as gravity kicked in. The blow never came.

It took Artemis a minute or so to realize that he _had indeed landed on his feet_. Artemis quickly ran to the computer room and locked the door before Lavetia could run off and tell his mother. She never did. He never heard her at all. Listening intently, he could hear her walking over to his room. Didn't she see him? Did she even hear him when he landed? A knock echoed through the house just as Artemis was going to get his flash drive hidden beneath the flower pot near the living room. Turning slowly, he patted down his suit to remove the wrinkles before turning and answering the door.

* * *

Severus and Remus approached the house, standing still before the silhouette. The sun was still high over the building but for all it seemed as though darkness itself lived in this house. Remus Gulped. His eyes went to the door that sat like a dull mocking. _Enter Remus and see the horror you have unleashed onto the world._

"Severus?" He whispered. The potions master paid him no mind as he took the remaining steps to the door before slowing rapping his knuckles against the frame of mahogany. Remus stared at the door.

Don't open. Please Don't. . . . .

The door opened to a dark haired young boy.

* * *

"If you are selling anything believe me when I say that I refuse to buy it. Good bye." Artemis said in a monotone voice before stepping back and slowly closing the door. A hand lodge itself into the way.

"No. We aren't selling anything. We are in fact here about an attack on a boy by a . . . . dog." The man speaking was tall with greasy hair and dark clothing covering him from head to food. His hair was black. Artemis turned his attention to a slightly disheveled younger man who seemed all too hollow and pale. His hair was a slightly dark color though it obviously was once light and his face was sunken in like a skull or a person who hasn't had a peaceful sleep in a matter of years. Artemis looked back at the other man who was speaking.

"Yes. If I recall the local authorities are in fact looking for the dog. I would advise you seek them out for it's whereabouts." Artemis looked them over once. "Since you are in fact not from around here."

The man who was speaking looked at him oddly.

"Do we stand out that well?" He said, slightly glancing at the other man who diverted his eyes.

"You have a sharp accent filled with what most would call the original English with a slight Romanian after effect. You said 'we are in fact', which I believe is a not so common a beginning for such an answer to my statement." Artemis stated. "You are from England and seek to investigate the dog and it's attacker but if so then you have profoundly wasted your time for I don't have a moment to waste to discuss such trifle matters with you. Good bye." Artemis closed the door leaving a beguiled potions master and werewolf on his doorstep.

* * *

"We only have a little time left." Remus said as Severus checked his watch. Said potions master, slammed his watch shut as he knocked on the door again, waiting for the answer.

"That boy is nothing like Potter. Potter had the decency to acknowledge an adult but that boy looked to us like inferiors." He spat. Remus gave a low chuckle as the door opened. This time a woman answered the door, a man with dark hair and blue eyes behind her.

"Can we help you?"

"Yes we are here to speak to your son but only moments ago he refused to repeat to us the events of the attack." Severus said trying to lay down the "sharp accent". The woman looked back to the man behind her, obviously Artemis's father and her husband. She turned back to them.

"Artemis spoke to you?"

"Yes he answered the door a minute or so ago." The woman looked back to her husband.

"Fetch me Lavetia."

* * *

Artemis was back in the computer room when a harsh banging caught his ears.

"Lavetia, we gave you but one task. Care for Artemis until we are positive he is better and won't come to harm himself. Tell me Lavetia did you keep to the task?"

Lavetia went off on some sort of apology, spewing words that to Artemis held no meaning. From the sounds of stomps and scrapes, she was being dragged out. Then a sound he had heard before reached him.

"Where is he?" The Englishmen's voice.

"Most likely the computer room. He's been in there since butler left."

"Butler?"

"His body guard."

Artemis didn't need this. After briskly walking to the door, he locked both locks, the top lock his father had the key to and the other key to the bottom lock, only Artemis possessed. He could hear them coming to the door and quickly started his computer up.

He had thirty minutes before his father could get the locksmith.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was not known to be impudent or irrational. Every action was well coordinated and every plan was well executed. But in all his years of service, he had never had such a predicament.

"He was muggle, prime minister. Technically speaking, he isn't our concern." Brogsby, his newest addition for the rights and wrongs of the hinder code, said in his usual nasal tone.

"But Brogsby, the term here is WAS. He was a human so then he wasn't our concern but because he was bit by a werewolf, he is now our concern so even if he was a normal muggle he Isn't now!"

"Sir this is crossing the line of the Barbatos treaty between the Fae and wizards as well as others. Due to this disrupt conduct; you could bring about a war on all five worlds!"

"But this is our right is it not?" a legato voice stated from the corners of the back office. From the shadows stepped a tall long blond haired man with eerie grey colored eyes. Lucius Malfoy was feared for his cruelty and cunning. Brogsby stepped back.

"S-Sir. . . I-I d-don't s-see how this-s concerns-s you." He gulped. Lucius looked over him with the smallest thought and twist of a smile.

"If a werewolf is running loose on the land of Ireland, wouldn't the Fae worry more about that than a treaty? What about the mortals and their order of Alu Sieln?" Lucius gave a sour smile in Brogsby's direction. "What would the voters think?"

Cornelius looked like he was stuck in well with water way over his head. His face was blue and his skin had broken into a hard sweat.

"We must leave immediately."

Brogsby stood back as Cornelius Fudge and Lucius headed for the flying field. When both were out of sight, he ran. He had a broom to catch.

-

Theodore Mannings was your average lawyer. He possessed an amount of skill unseen in his twenty years at the Brigandale Law firm in London, England. Yet in his twenty years, he had never dealt with this sort of thing. The old man before him knew his mother, bless her soul, and came asking for a favor. When the favor was to mark up custody papers for a teenage boy, Theo could only pray that this sort of thing were legal.

"Is this some child welfare thing or something else?" He asked unable to keep in his suspicion. The old man smiled at him and Theo could have sworn to see a twinkle pass through baby blue eyes.

"Child Welfare. If we are unable to get papers then the boy will go somewhere else and be lost forever."

"Yeah, Yeah. I've heard it before." Theo said as he went through his files looking for the paper. "Our son will never return or our daughter will never be found. It's old news to me." Theo pulled out a thick manila folder and pulled out a wad of papers. "Okay." He said as he dipped his ink. "Name of Child?"

"Artemis."

"Last name?"

The old man didn't answer.

Theo looked up over his broad rimmed glasses.

"Last name?"

"The boy has no last name."

Theo sighed. This case was getting weirder and weirder. He jotted a N/A.

"Fine. . . . Name of parents?"

"He has no parents."

" . . . So these are going to be adoption papers?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Theo said as he put N/A on the four spaces for first names and last names. "Name of the Adoptive parent?"

"Severus Snape." The old man said with a smile on his lips. Theo pulled down his glasses.

"You realize that the committee are going to check on him right? I'm not supposed to do this especially for old men adopting teenagers without a relation to the parents." Theo sighed. "They'd think you were a child molester." The old man chuckled.

"The child won't stay with me. He is staying with a friend of mine. My name is Albus Dumbldore. Severus is a teacher at my school."

Theo Sighed.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Artemis was just finishing the transfer files from America when he heard the door bell ring. After waiting for his mother or father to answer it and not hearing anything, Artemis grabbed his laptop, floppy disc, and headed to the door. Before he could reach it however, the door opened to reveal a light headed man with a long black cape draped across his shoulders and falling haphazardly to the floor. His eyes locked on Artemis and he reached into his pocket pulling out a thin elbow-to-middle-finger piece of wood that Artemis thought was Black Walnut. Grey eyes locked on blue as he raised his wand pointing it directly at Artemis's heart.

"Avar—." Artemis threw his laptop at the man and ran as fast as his legs would take him to the door. He had seen those eyes too well. The eyes of a killer. Outside he could hear more people. Talking, Arguing, complaining. Where were his parents? Where were the Englishmen? What was going on? The blond headed man turned and tried to catch him but Artemis dove down and yanked the door open. There were at least ten people out in the hallway all facing him as he ran for the kitchen. The leader, a short man with grey hair said something in Latin. Artemis was amazed that kidnappers would know Latin. Apparently the word had some sort of effect because as soon as he said it, the flower pot next the living room that hid his flash drive burst into flames. Artemis would have to avoid those wands.

"Stupefy!" He shouted. Artemis dodged as a blast of blue light hit the left drawing door. He rushed into the kitchen. What was Going On! After entering the kitchen, he checked the phones. Static filled the line. Thrusting the phone back down, Artemis raced to the sliding glass door but be for he could reach it, a blast of Red and Gold light hit him square in the back. Artemis slid the ground, his legs and arms numb. Twisting around, he came face to face the grey eyed man from earlier. Artemis was loosing consciousness as blackness ate at the edge of his vision. The Grey eyed man raised his wand and brought it down, a Latin phase spewing from his mouth. Artemis was asleep before he had time to hear it.

IF YOU WANT MORE, REVIEW.


	6. In the Jailhouse now

_**Some people have had problems saying the new names I've added. **_

_

* * *

Alu Sieln: A-loo See el N_

Lucius Malfoy said it. It's "supposedly" some order by which the wizarding world is handled. It's somewhere in Italy.

_Audier- AH Di Ur_

Name of the Auror in charge of unforgivables. Took the place of Alister Moody.

_Parceling: Par CELL ing- (or) Par Sell ing_

Famous werewolf hunter

_Houghnant: Hue- nan T_

Captain of the company that are responsible for outside disturbances

_Greenmire: GRI-IN MIRE_

Name of lieutenant under fudge.

_Lavetia: LA Vet E AH_

Annoying house maid that speaks a foreign African dialect (not Gullah for those thinking it.)

**Authors:**_AngelofTheo_

_Angelus D_.

* * *

_AOT_

"Remus Lupin and Severus Snape Request an audience on behalf of the Hinder Code Breaker." Audier said, sweeping back his cloak as he took refuge in a well cushioned chair near the door of the Fowl House. Standing next to him was the Auror Daniel Parceling, the famous werewolf killer. Remus gulped. Parceling was a tall, dark, foreboding man with four cuts going down across his face. When he was four, a werewolf attacked him and his mother in their London home. His mother turned and he was forced to help the original hunters to kill her. Many of his past comrades claim that he was the one to shoot the bullet into her head. Standing at Five Foot four with Chestnut colored hair, he was not so menacing, but the cross bow slipped across his chest and the Jagged knife at his ankle said other wise. Donning a black cloak and red scarf wound tightly around his neck, he seemed the average werewolf hunter most men and muggles thought of. Vince Audier was another matter entirely.

He was experienced in the three unforgivables as well as the two Forbidden curses. Avada Kedavra (The Killing Curse), Crucio (The Cruciatus Curse), And Imperio (The Imperius Curse) as well as Caligo (The black Curse) and Mori Theo (Death God) were but a few of his specialties. He once worked under the dark mark before turning his services to creating new curses that were less deadly but still effective. He was around six foot with curly black hair and still green eyes that stared so deep that your very soul turned to dust in his gaze. Vince was feared because he could take one look at a place and tell you how many spells were cast, what they were, and describe, in detail, the type of person who cast those spells. The Ministry was very glad to have Audier under them but as Sirius Said:

Once a Death Eater, Always a Death Eater.

Parceling and Audier in one place was destined for destruction. Remus slowly sat down opposite of Audier, who cast him a dark smile. The Prime minister sat still as a statue behind a tall stack of papers on a desk moved form the computer room as Parceling walked over and whispered something in his ear. Snape was still standing near the door in case he and Lupin had to run. Fudge looked up at them over thin spectacles that hung on the bridge of his nose.

"Well?" He asked them as Parceling stepped back, ready to come forward should any harm come to the Minister. "What more is there to discuss about this?"

"I believe that you should have let us handle it." Snape said from the door. "This matter was none of your concern."

"None of my concern," The minister chuckled. Audier joined him throwing in a scoff or two at such a ridiculous notion. "Tell me Professor then why it isn't of my concern?" Fudge said as he turned back to the arduous task of signing papers to warrant the admittance of one Artemis Fowl to Azkaban for breaking the Hinder Code in a matter of 98 hours. Remus stiffened at this and turned his gaze back at Severus. The Potion's master turned back to Fudge.

"Well---."

"Because he was registered at least Four hours ago." A light wispy voice said from outside. Fudge jumped up and Audier fell out of his chair as Albus Dumbledore stepped into the house. Snape stood back near Remus as the headmaster made his way to the desk that the prime minister was desperately trying to sit at.

"No! The Boy went over the time limit." Fudge said, his face turning a pasty white.

"How can he go over a time limit he knew nothing about?" Dumbledore whispered. Fudge was clenching his fists at his sides, with his toes curling in anger. He was in the right for God's Sake! Why couldn't these buffoons see this?

"Your werewolf should be the one going to Azkaban." Fudge spat. "How do you plan to pull off letting one person free and sentencing another to Azkaban for the rest of his life? For another matter, the boy was in the area of your werewolf and potions master who failed to register him."

"Now wait just a damned minute! You interfered! Busting in with your Aurors and officials before we could even attempt and explanation of what had to be done with the boy! How do you think a muggle can accept the fact that every full moon, their only son will turn into a man killer with no incoherent thoughts? We had to take our time explaining to them every thing from the beginning so how the hell were we supposed to-."

"Silence, Werewolf." Parceling snapped. Remus clenched his teeth.

"A hunter that says to be silent when the very thing he hunts is a child?" Remus said softly. He snorted. "What a Hypocrite." Parceling jumped up and reached behind him reaching for the bow knife strapped to his back. Audier held up a hand stopping him from reaching the sitting werewolf.

"Water, Parceling. Water." He murmured. Parceling stepped back, breath ragged.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Actually neither shall be going to prison." Dumbledore said as he reached into his navy blue robes to produce a folded yellow stack of papers. The prime minister eyed them.

"What are those?"

"Adoption papers." The headmaster replied with a twinkle in his eye. Fudge paled.

"Out of the question. Not only are you too old but there is already-."

"I never said me." Dumbledore said as he turned to his potions master. "Severus is now the boy's guardian."

Remus sat up strait in his chair as Severus seemed to drop all at once to the floor.

"Severus?" Remus asked incredulously.

"From this day forward, the boy is under Severus's care. The Boy's name will have to be changed of course but these papers are as of today: legal. If you fail to abide by this contract of custody then you will in fact be going against the very ministry you stand for." Dumbledore said smugly.

Cornelius looked as though the dark lord were before him, wand at the ready preparing to smite him with an Aver Kedavra hanging on his lips. That Damned Dumbledore! He should have seen this coming! How was he going to beat this? What would the public think of him, the Prime minister, making such an error? Fudge was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Dumbledore ask where the boy was being held. He was brought out of his state by Audier shaking him.

"Prime Minister? Prime Minister, are you well?" Fudge shook his head, clearing away the haze.

"What?" He asked dazedly.

"The headmaster wishes to fetch the boy, sir. He needs to know where he's being held." Audier said slowly, casting his eyes to Parceling.

"I can't." Fudge said. "The boy can't be gotten until tomorrow." Dumbledore's eyes hardened.

"Why not?"

"He's probably in a holding cell in Azkaban by now." He whispered. Remus gasped.

"Azkaban?! Fudge he is just a boy!"

Severus turned and raced down to the room where the brooms were kept. The others followed. "We must hurry."

* * *

Holly was called in at 1:00 in the morning for a so called emergency. Racing through seven traffic stops and four flares, she barely made it in time. Then once she got there, Birch Archer, her replacement, was sitting cross legged in the briefing room. Holly was steaming at the ears.

"If this is some sort of emergency then why in the world are you here?" She asked. Birch gave her a half smile.

"An Emergency that only calls upon your talents. Ms. Short." He said in his sultry tone. It took Holly only forty seconds total to figure out exactly what the "emergency" was.

"Artemis Fowl"

* * *

Artemis awoke to the sound of sobs. Sitting upright, he cringed as numbness in his knee jumped up his leg. How long was he out? After carefully rubbing the numbing feeling out of his leg, he looked around and gasped. The ceiling was a good one hundred feet above his head with what looked like cement rounding beneath the walls. What appeared to be a room was actually a cell with no roof and one door which was barred with iron. He was in a Jail Chamber. _Artemis Fowl was in Jail._ **Someone would pay.**

"Lookie here, Mitch. Wolf man just woke up from his nap." A young man with a goatee said that was sitting a good bit away in the cell across from him.

"Yo, Wolf man . . . . Got any food on ya?" a plump man in his early twenties asked from the cell next to the one with the goatee. Both men were dirty with thin garments barely covering them. How long had they been there?

Artemis turned back to his cell. Thick bricks meshed with cement and slate made the indecent rectangle. In the corner he could clearly see lumps of cement that jutted out of the wall forming a sort of ladder that lead to a slab covered with a blanket as thin as a needle tip forming a bed that was a good six feet off the ground. The walls around him were around thirteen feet in height with some sort of white residue hanging from the top. Artemis shuddered. What was this? Even jails had sanitary conditions to be filled out so why not this one?

"Wolfie! Wolfie! Any Food?!" the one known to as "Mitch." Asked.

"No." Artemis said. He looked around again. "Where am I?"

"Azkaban. The worst of the worst prison in the entire world. Heck, it's not a prison. Its hell reincarnate." The man with the goatee said. "So, Wolfie. . . What's your real name?"

"Artemis Fowl the second." He said perfected monotone.

The plump man introduced himself as well as the man with the goatee. Mitch and Xander.

Artemis stood up in his cell and stepped towards the bars. He leaned a bit so his voice would carry better.

"Why am I here?" he asked in more of a command.

"Don't know. But with the new law up and the dogs howlin then I'd say a werewolf breaker of the Hindradia Code." Xander said with a sigh.

"Hindradia?" Artemis asked with a fine raised eyebrow. "What is this code and how exactly did I break it?"

"It says that any animal that and I quote, is unrefined, unruly, or unable to fully control itself must be registered under a wizard or community to be held in accountance. Pretty much it means that you have to be in the Wizarding areas at all times and are unable to enter human residencies." Mitch said with a sloppy grin. Artemis cringed.

"Unrefined? Ha, I could best these so called officials at being refined. What are the charges of my stay?"

"The only reasons for you being here is that you went over the time limit, attacked someone, or killed somebody?"

* * *

_AD_

"Did you kill somebody?" an old woman asked down the hall. "I Did! My Husband cheated on me with the gardener! I knew she could trim them but dang! I didn't know she was so twisted."

Artemis shook his head. These people were insane. He couldn't be here because he killed someone. The closet to killing that he had ever gotten was that one time he shot his father but his father was alive and well, so it didn't count. He didn't recall attacking someone and he was the most acute on his time frames. Artemis Fowl loathed being late. But of course this was the first time he'd heard of the hindradia code so it was possible.

"Is there some sort of hearing or arraignment?" Artemis asked through the bars. "Am I even able to make a defense here?" Xander snorted.

"Wolfie you're already here. Azkaban! The home of the maggot mayo, insane insomniacs, and dark death eaters. You can't get outta here. Once you're here, you aren't getting out."

Ignoring the depressing alliterations, Artemis scanned down the hall. There were a number of cells. A few empty but most full.

"What kind of place is this anyway? They have no right to keep me here. What if I am innocent or falsely accused?"

"They gotta have something convincing to just dump you here. Listen to Xander. He used to be a journalist for the Daily prophet." Mitch said pointing to the man with the goatee.

"A bag of Hog swallow if you ask me. Daily Prophet," he scoffed. "More like the weekly wack."

"Daily Prophet? I don't think I've heard of that newspaper." Artemis said still examining the hall and cells. Each cell was made to be about Ten by twelve with one foot of cement and blocks between each cell. The bars were around one inch thick covering the only opening. "Xander do you know-." Before he could say anymore a click echoed through out the cell room.

A chill swept the area and a woman screamed from down the hall as a feeling of dread imbedded itself into the inhabitants' hearts. Artemis could feel the air tense.

Xander and Mitch looked up, eyes wide. The sobbing that awoke Artemis grew to a complete and utter screaming. Artemis was about to ask what was wrong when the dull lights began to flicker and the air itself, froze.

"It's Seven!" A man up the hall screamed. "They're coming!" Shouts ran up in chorus with banging and stomping.

"What's coming?" Artemis asked as Xander and Mitch backed up from the bars.

"Dementors." Xander said softly as the lights all but went out. When Butler had been with Artemis, He had told him what it looked like when you watch a man die. His breathing is even, his eyes wide, his mouth set to one position, and his skin sweaty like a sick person's. Right now, every person in the cell room seemed to radiate the same thing: fear.

A cry ran out as a door at the end of the hallway opened. A shudder passed through the air like a bird spiraling from the sky. Artemis forced himself forward, pressing his face through the bars. Whatever it was, he had to see. He had to know. Down the hall was just space of Darkness and shadow. But upon closer examination, to Artemis's horror, the shadows began to move. Pale long fingered hands came out from long limbed cloaks. The nails were a pearly color but instead of the color of jewels, something else came to mine. White as bone. Artemis fell something within him tighten like a violin cord before being struck. He couldn't move. He could scarcely breathe. Ever breath exhaled made him feel more hollow as soon as it passed his pale blue lips. When had it gotten so cold? Artemis wanted to move away but he was secured and hated it. The feeling of being powerless. Of being weak. He was a Fowl for God's sake. Where was the power? The things cloaked in darkness began a seeming less trek down the hall, crawling instead of walking with cloaks lagging behind. As they approached, cries rang out thrice fold of that before. Something wet touched Artemis's cheek and he reached up to wipe it away. Staring down at his pale fingers, he noticed a single droplet of water clinging to the tip of his middle finger. Was he crying? Why was this happening? Memories and Thoughts were shoved brutally into his mind. He fell, clutching his head as things he had long forgotten came surfacing to the top.

You're nothing but a brat. You know nothing of pain and misery you Foul Child. Your father was good to leave you and that wretched mother of yours.

Pathetic Halfling. Noting but a makeshift heir to the family name.

Tell me fowl, was your father like you?

He's dead and he'll never come back.

One day Fowl, these antics of yours will get someone dear to you killed.

BUTLER!

Father, why did you . . .

Mother don't you recognize me?

Artemis

Artemis screamed.

* * *

Holly and Birch were hovering over the Fowl Household. Foaly had called in the ex-captain because for two hours, the house was off the map and in the dark. No electronics seemed to be active and all communications were snapped. Birch was unable to enter the house because of standard fairy law and currently the only other fairy able to enter, other than Holly, was dead. Holly wrapped her arms in Bravura bandages composed of electronic wires as well as warming and cooling pads. Foaly insisted that she use them other than the standard imbue Mitts. She snapped on her baton and prepared to enter the Fowl House. The space of entry was the upper story attic window that led to the former room of Mrs. Fowl. Birch grinned at her, a mere shimmer on the human plane.

"Don't die, Captain Short."

"Don't get too smug Archer."

Captain Archer came forward with a pair of Imbue mitts and a Stalis. The Stalis was a form of welding tool that could reach temperatures higher than earth's core. It was used for the cleanest cut with no mistakes and for burning in limited time. Birch steadied his hand before pushing the Stalis flame to the glass. The glass immediately acted like butter under a knife, cutting so cleanly that no bluish, green or yellow color was seen after cutting. Cutting a clean circle the size of a baseball, he raised the Stalis to the middle and made a hole that ran all the way through. Sticking a wire into it, he plucked the clean cut glass out and unlocked the door.

"Alright misses short, this is a surveillance mission." He handed her the helmet. "Please refrain from speaking to the Mud boy."

Holly nodded before she strapped on her helmet and flew inside.

* * *

_**Alright. I'm sorry it's late but I had some word issues going on**. Angelus is now situated in North Carolina. _


	7. O Woe is me

**Artemis Fowl: The Last Moon is the Last Sun**

**Chapter Seven: O, Woe is me.**

**Before you begin reading, the characters in Azkaban I introduced last chapter with die before the last chapter . Mitch and Xander will not live to see the Last chapter . I repeat, Xander and Mitch have tea with the reaper. Along with scones and that weird little side dish of cheese crackers. I'm not so sure about Igneous illusions though. I need her to serve the dark lord for a while. **

**Okay I haven't updated for so long that I guess most of you hate me. Yeah, I bet you do. Well anyway, if you can't guess already the lines signify the time changes or place changes. Like I'll go from day to night or Harry Potter to Artemis Fowl. **

**. Thank you.

* * *

**

_Underground

* * *

_

"The House was empty." Holly murmured. "It looks like no one's lived there for about eight years." She was back in Foaly's new office. After Foaly had created the Coda Storm wings, add ons to the newest design of AK847 wings, Sool had attempted to fire him which resulted in a fairly large amount of distress from the council. The funds from the Coda Storm wings were still raking in quite the kill which enabled him to triple his office space and make another tech lab.

Birch and Foaly were up against the main computer system analyzing some dust and dirt Holly found in the Fowl Household in unusual places like the middle of the hall. Artemis was known to keep everything neat and nothing dirty. .

"Which we know is a lie." Foaly said with a snort. Artemis Fowl had lived in that house for a good duration of his entire life. Foaly twisted around to the console, giving the computer an instruction to date how old the dust was and examine its contents. The Dirt was another matter and was being sifted through a paper thin strainer that analyzed all 78 grain types and compared it to dirt found in every country on every continent.

"Oh, Come on Foaly, think bout it. Maybe Fowl don't want ta be found." Archer said leaning back in his chair. He had never met the brat but by the way Sool talked about him, he had to be stuck up, obnoxious, and 100 prat.

"Doubt it" Holly and Foaly answered at the same time.

"Artemis Fowl isn't one for hiding out. Secrecy on his information is another matter but Fowl enjoys being noticed and examined." Holly said, her fingers curling around her chin as she sat down. "The only problem is where he went. I know he contacted me this morning from this location."

"What did he contact you on?"

"Telephone, closed connection." Holly answered. "No one was listening, if so then my operator would have notified me if there was an opening." She'd paid quite a bit for that line and personal operator too. Foaly snorted.

"I bet."

"Let's concentrate on the matter at hand, not talk to Holly Short about her phone bill."

_

* * *

Azkaban

* * *

_

Artemis awoke with a painful throb emanating from the top of his head to his neck and down his back. It felt as though someone had hit him with a sledgehammer after trying to drown him. Colorful visage but dreadfully unsatisfying. Artemis shook his suit free of dirt and blinked a few times to get past the fuzz clouding his vision. What had happened to him?

After scanning the nearby area and being bombarded with a million questions from his own mind, he remembered where he was. Azkaban. Pain. Screaming. Sobbing. Grandmother. Artemis winced at that last one. It was known in his family that his grandmother hated him. Especially since he was the spitting image of his father, the one who was blamed for driving her husband into the ground by using a corporate business move. His grandmother despised the boy and made up for it by slandering his mother, Angelina.

"_The Fowl Name is a Heavy Burden, Boy. One of your lineage would never be called true Fowl and although that wretched mother of yours has married my youngest, you will never lay hand to the Fowl Fortune."_

And indeed he did. He was marked completely out of his grandparents' lives and was revoked from ever gaining anything from the will or Fowl name except by means of his father's or his own hand. Artemis never spoke again to that horrid witch and her oldest son, His father's own brother, never once spoke to him.

Leaving the dark thoughts where they belonged, Artemis stood up and wobbled to the cell door, leaning against the bars, staring through the darkness that seemed to drape across the hall.

"Xander. Mitch. Are either of you awake?" He whispered.

"Ay, Awake but barely Alive." Xander said, muttering a curse. "We should have warned you before _they _came in."

"What were those. . . . things?" He asked, his breath coming out in a wispy cloud. Artemis inwardly shuddered. They touched something deep inside him. Something buried away beneath a heavy cloak of meditation and ill gotten nightmares. Something that should have stayed forgotten.

"Dementors." Mitch replied, clutching his side as he attempted and failed to stand up. "Keepers of Azkaban and wanderers of the ministry."

"Dementors." Artemis said, tasting the word on his tongue with unfavored venom. "What did they do to me?"

"They suck the happiness and joy of life strait from your soul," Xander said, pulling himself against the bars of his cell.

"What is it? An Abomination?" Artemis was stuck on the thought that that thing couldn't well be a human being. Perhaps magic was at work. If not, then some sort of machine, sedative or hallucination causing drug be the cause.

Xander stared at him.

"Abomination." He whispered. "That's exactly what it is."

"What is it, where did it come from?" Artemis asked him, inching forward. The Gears in Artemis's mind were grinding together at last, a plan surfacing. Know the enemy. Know the facts. Find the weakness. One Step at a time.

Xander just looked at him like he sprouted an extra head.

"What would a muggle boy like you want to know about Dementors? All you need to know is that they have Shadowed figures, skeletal body, black cape. A reaper of joy is the oxymoron to use. The less you know about them, the better." Xander snapped.

Mitch groaned.

"Come on Xander, he's a kid. Nothing more, nothing less." Mitch gave a crooked grin. "That's why he's in here. Xander wrote the wrong story at the perfect time. The Dementors were patrolling Hogwarts, a school, and some of the children were attacked. The Dementors were returned and many of them were 'locked away', same thing as killing' em. So Xander here was sent to investigate what set the Dementors off. Albus Dumbledore told him why he refused the Dementors and what had happened."

"So what had happened?" Artemis asked, ignoring Xander's earlier outburst and Mitch's uncomfortable pause.

Mitch nudged Xander who, rather reluctantly, leaned forward.

"Listen Kid, and listen well 'cause I'm only gonna say this once." Xander glanced around. "What I am about to tell you must remain a secret. No one outside of these two cells should hear what I am about to say, understand?"

Artemis Nodded.

"Dementors are Wizards and Witches that went over the Edge. That's the secret. Everyday when Fudge sends out an Auror or sometin to fight, a Dementor can be made with just a matter of words. There's a dark and light to everything Artemis but this . . . . This is different." Xander clasped his hands together, and rubbed them, trying to warm his numb fingers, "When a Wizard cast a forbidden spell or an unforgivable, a little bit of their soul goes into the spell. When you've cast the spell more times than your body's able," Xander cut off. "Most of the time, you die. If not, then you are transformed into a soulless being without a heart or even barely a mind." He gave Artemis a dark look, "A Dementor."

"You can't be serious. Spells? Witches? Hogwarts? Those _things_ were couldn't have possibly have been people?" Artemis said incredulously.

"It's true I tell you!"

"Most of the Children attacked had some dark background or relationship to the person. That's why the Dementors are in Azkaban. That's why Fudge can't afford anyone who knows the secret to get out. The so called Soldiers of the wizarding world. It would ruin him!" Mitch exclaimed.

"Dumbledore found out. And then, he raised the biggest ruckus I ever heard. What's worse is the Golden boy wants to be an Auror. Dumbledore ain't got nutten against Aurors but The Golden boy could be easily swayed. Those are the types most likely to be become a Dementor."

"You see? Those things wasn't na good as humans and now they ain't na good at all. Their happiness and life were taken away by their own hands so now they want ter do the same to us."

Artemis was about to raise another question when a scream ran out through the cells.

"She's at it again." Mitch muttered with a look similar to disgust.

"Yep."

"Who?" Artemis asked, curious of the horrible sound reverberating off the walls.

"Igneous Illusions." Mitch and Xander answered.

"She was once a proud supporter of the Dark Lord but when he went down, so did she. She was a follower directly from Hogwarts. She had lots of degrees in spell casting and potions but most importantly, she cast the Imperius curse almost as many times as the Dark Lord himself."

"The Dark Lord?" Artemis whispered, a strange chill leaping up his spine. The same thing had happen when he heard of Jon Spiro. "Who is-"

"SHH!" Xander warned. "Don't. Here in the wizarding world, some questions are best left un answered."

_

* * *

Privet Drive

* * *

_

Harry Potter was bored.

It was one of the hottest days in June but for the life of him, there wasn't anything to do. He had finished all of his summer homework and even managed to reread all of his old text books. Divination homework was worked up to the psych level of delirium, history of magic was well defined and categorized ,Snape's essays had been edited to perfection and the list of transfiguration charms had been labeled, cross referenced and even identified by alphabetical order. Chores remained overdone and the Dursley's remained missing as they had claimed the living room a sanctuary from freaks. Harry had been forced to go outside to find something to do as Hedwig was out hunting and the air conditioner in the house made it hotter in there than out here.

He sighed; leaning back against the vinyl siding that was Uncle Vernon's new Tool shed. Dudley had gone on a rampage with a dirt bike he had gotten for Christmas last year. It wasn't pretty. Harry had spent the first week of summer finishing up the frame then actually putting on the siding. Dudley got a Motorcycle to replace the dirt bike. That shut him up for about three days.

Some summer this was. He needed to find something to do and keep his mind occupied. Something to distract him from thinking about school or the heat. Or Sirius.

Upon returning to Privet Drive, he had discovered something horrible. It wasn't that the Dursley's had moved him back to the broom closet. It wasn't Voldemort Sitting the front porch. It was Dudley, and his new girlfriend.

That's right.

G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D

Girlfriend with capitals.

A Pig faced blond girl with just as much flesh and flab as Dudley. Her Name was Gretchen. Apparently she had just moved here from Canada and planned to stay with a friend until her parents came down. Harry almost threw up when he saw Dudley place one sloppy kiss on her fleshy cheek.

That one display of disgusting affection would be enough to turn Snape green for weeks.

Gretchen was currently sitting on the living room couch with Dudders asking her every five minutes if he could get her something. Harry was also forced the house leave because the Dursley's thought he would put a spell or something on her. Or worse, one of his friends might send him an owl and the thing would fly into the Living Room.

He was still stuck outside in the heat with nothing to do.

Harry pulled himself up and stretched.

"Hed should be coming home soon." He said with yawn. "Maybe I can put some more into that potions essay."

Harry went up to the back door and let himself in, slipping into the kitchen and creeping up the stairs.

Glancing down, he spied The Dursleys on the couch, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon watching some daytime Soap Opera.

_Where are Dudley and Gretchen?_

A sound of high pitch giggling reached his ears. _Dude's room isn't that close. . ._ Harry's eyes widened at the sound of broken glass.

His Wand and school supplies!!

Harry ran up the stairs and threw open the door.

"DUDLEY!"

Dudley and Gretchen were standing above his trunk, a ruined Dreamers book, a snapped wand and various Hogwarts candies lain out on his dresser. Dudley was eating a Flaming Cough drop and fire was erupting from his fat lips. Gretchen was laughing hysterically as her nose bleed, a Weasley candy wrapper imbedded in her fat hand. Harry's coldest glare landed on the pair of blondes.

"Dudley," He hissed. "_Get out of my room_." The Window abruptly opened letting in a blast of cold air. Dudley stared at him a moment with his beady eyes, a pill shaped candy in his meaty fist. Harry stepped forward as another blast of air raced the room. "_Get Out Now_." Without knowing, the Parseltongue language dripped fro his mouth, hisses filling the air with a deep and heavy hum.

It only took a second before Dudley scrambled past Gretchen, His fat fist reaching for the door as he stumbled into the hall. Gretchen gave one last terrified look at Harry before running into the hall and tripping down the stairs, screaming.

Harry slammed the door shut and stomped across the room to close the window. Ruined supplies, most likely ruined text books and he had no idea what else they had destroyed. Harry fumed, spouting verses of Parseltongue across his room.

He sat down on his bed after his rage had lowered a bit. He could still hear Gretchen sobbing downstairs.

"He's a Freak. He was hissing and he wouldn't share any of his cool candy!" She wailed.

Harry felt his insides boil but instead chose to lie back against his headboard. His green eyes drifted up to the ceiling and he couldn't help but wonder . . .

How am I going to get a new wand? He already had his new text books, a case in which the Dursley's had been forced to take him to Diagon Alley against their will. Perhaps He could go with Ron's dad or Remus.

Harry shuddered. Remus had recently been cold to him. He refused to reply to his letters and chose not to visit him when the rest of the order chose to do so. He knew exactly what kind of pain he was in but that seemed more of a reason to be together at this time. They both needed each other. They were each other's life lines.

Yet to Harry in those few weeks, it felt as though that line had been snapped.

_

* * *

Azkaban

* * *

_

Artemis was thinking. A Hobby if the young protégé could say otherwise, but in the current situation, it wasn't necessarily called thinking. It was called Plotting.

Mitch and Xander had long ago gone to sleep, their forms huddled against the side of their cell. The continuous wail of Igneous was giving him a migraine. A vein pulsed in his head as he tried to block out the sound. Silence. Peace. Mother. Father.

Such a big migraine that he was forced to do something he never thought possible.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He Shouted, slamming his fist against the wall, "I am sick and tired of your wailing. If you want to damage someone's eardrums do it in your own God forsaken time!" Artemis froze, his fist bleeding against the cold surface of the cell wall. The sobbing stopped then turned to horrid sniffling. Where did that come from? Artemis slumped down, a feeling of dread filling up his entire body. This Place was getting to him. This situation. This mistake. Artemis inhaled and exhaled in a repeated fashion, calming his nerves.

"I will get out of here even if it's the last thing I, Artemis Fowl, will ever do." He said with a vampiric smile.

* * *

Plans were made. Allies aligned. Cell bodies constructed and analyzed. Artemis worked for 72 hours strait, mending the perfect plan. He knew the schedules by heart and the thrill of a plan made to succeed gave him something to feed to the Dementors. Xander and Mitch didn't know yet that the Artemis Fowl wasn't a . . . as they said, "muggle boy" to mess around with. They helped him in his scheming until the day finally came for the execution of the plan. A plan that would require a little help from outside the two cells.

"She won't do it." Mitch argued. "Igneous Illusions speaks in riddles! You'll never get her help."

_That's where your wrong my puppet. _

"I'll guess I'll have to speak in rhymes then won't I?" Artemis said with a dark look in his eyes and a smile on his face.

For the last three days, he had slowly been working on a hole above his pallet slab. What had once been a small hole of about 3 centimeters wide was now a good 8 inches high and 6 inches across. This is how the plan would work. The Cells had no ceiling and the wall was only so high. If he were able to get someone to help him to get on top of the cell wall, he could slipped down the wall and down the floor, go strait through the hallways and on his way to freedom after fetching the keys from the Guard's office. Of course there was Mitch and Xander to worry about to so it would be harder. But as Xander said, the trick was talking Igneous into it.

Igneous Illusions slept on the floor at all times, never once getting off the floor of her cell. Food had been scarce these last few days and ,as Mitch and Xander had warned, it only got worse. Igneous Illusions was going to be sentenced to death after 15 years of Azkaban two days from now. That was her sentence. She had been caught for fifteen counts of the imperious curse so she had to endure fifteen years of punishment. After these years were carried out, she was to be kissed, and her body disposed of. Mitch and Xander said they would turn her or transfigure her into a dog and bury her at the foot of a Hellshire Monument in the front of Azkaban. Artemis wouldn't have known what exactly a Hellshire monument was; he was unconscious coming in here.

And know he was attempting to speak to something he couldn't see by talking through bars to a person in the cell next to him. Brilliant.

"Igneous. Igneous Illusions?" Xander cooed, like talking to a bird. Artemis listened assiduously, his mind working fast to unlock anything the strange woman might give away. "We got a friend that wants to talk to you." Artemis held his breath.

"Friend? By which an animal calls a meal." A raspy voice said with a cruel hiss. Artemis thought she might be old but not a hag. This would slow them down. "A friend bought a cage and shackled my foot. How do you think a friend by another name be a lie?"

Xander gave Artemis a Desperate look. Mitch gave him a smirk.

"See I told you." Mitch said, his chest puffing out. Artemis was not fooled by this form of dialect. She was switching the words around and replacing a choice few for other meanings.

"She saying she doesn't trust me. By which an animal calls a meal means she doesn't fear me. A friend bought a cage and shackled her foot means she knows betrayal when she sees it. How do you think a friend by any other name a lie is the same as in Romeo and Juliet. A Friend is still a friend even if by a different name." Artemis said plainly. Xander and Mitch stared at him, bewilderment on their faces. A cold cackle echoed out across the halls.

"Know your tales and you learn the woes. Tell me, Cub, What's your word?"

Artemis was bit disturbed at that Cub comment but answered.

"Artemis Fowl the Second, Ma'am."

"A Man of ease." Igneous chimed. "A boy or thwart? How till you age?"

"I am fourteen turning fifteen." Artemis replied. He paused. Should he ask now? "Ms. Illusions?"

"Tell?"

"I must ask you something. We need your help."

"A Toadstool for a kitten's tail? Why be an alligator in the tall grass ready to prey on unsuspecting children? If not the child, be a killer in baked skins."

"You are Going to die, Ms. Illusions." Artemis hissed, tired of the word games, "Unless your demise lays a kiss so sweet on your lips that love lingers like death's hand, I would advise you listen to me and stop speaking like you are from the Middle Ages." Artemis paused. "Or perchance, your death is warrant for something you repent for? Perhaps you feel so much guilt over serving the Dark Lord that you only wish to die to be free. Perhaps this is some crooked form of repentance for your mistake—-."

"I'LL NEVER DENY MY MASTER! HE IS THE VERY BLOOD THAT MAKES ME ABLE, THE LIFE THAT IS SO LONG DRAINED FROM FRAIL LIMB! I NEVER DENY THOSE THAT HAVE NOT FORSAKEN ME!" Igneous screeched in a high pitch wail.

Artemis smirked.

"Then get out. Get out with me, Xander, and Mitch. Introduce me to this 'Dark Lord' and show me this power that has you quivering so." Artemis said in a legato voice that seemed to be sung by angels with devil wings. Mitch and Xander were hanging onto the pale youth's every word. It was then that they realized that this was no muggle boy.

This was a demon with Blue eyes.

* * *

_10 miles from Azkaban

* * *

_

Remus, Dumbledore, and Snape were taking the train to Azkaban. Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the seat by the window, staring out with baby blue eyes so sad it was like watching a sun die. Severus had a pair of thin rim glasses which kept sliding down to the very tip of his nose as he read a very big book on potions of the Mystical myth. During which, Remus was asleep, a dark brown coat pulled across the werewolf's thin frame. The Trolley had passed five times already and due to a large amount of paperwork, they had been unable to act sooner without facing moral danger at the hands of professional Aurors and Dementors at Azkaban's gates. Severus sighed.

What he wouldn't do for a whiskey right now.

The train trudged along.

* * *

That night the plan was to be done.

Artemis was on his slab, the hole directly in front of him. Igneous's pallet was equal to his on the other side of the cell wall. By theory and very unlikely measurements, the plant should work. Igneous was crawling up to her slab, a shuffling of what sounded like a dress behind her. Artemis looked into the hole and gasped.

"You're young!" He exclaimed. What he expected her to be was an old and crinkled woman but in fact she looked the same age as. . . .

His mother.

She could pass as Angelina. Her face was beautiful and her eyes and lips so full. Artemis was struck suddenly by his hormones. God he felt worthless.

"Well, Cub. Ready to forward this battle plan of ere?" She said in that dry scratchy throat voice. Image of beauty shattered.

"When was the last time you drank something?" Artemis asked. There was no way that was her real voice.

"Hydration Spells." She replied. "I don't need water to survive but the other effects other than dying are still placed. Part of my sentence. What better way to die than to be dying?" She indicated his foot. "Ready?"

"By my calculations, the wall is a good eight or so feet above me. If I can reach up along with you pushing me up, I should be able to reach the top."

"And if not?"

"I fall to my death."

"Fine by me."

Igneous put her hand through the hole and then her arm, slipping her other in with it.

"Ready boy?" She asked.

Artemis nodded and put one foot in her hand, hoisting himself upward. There wasn't much to latch on but he managed to grab on to the wall by the edge of his fingertips. He gritted his teeth as he tried to pull his body higher. Lifting his head, he looked up at how far he had to go. A good foot or two to go.

"Can you lift higher?"

"I can break an arm."

"That's nice." Artemis slid one of his arms up and grabbed for the edge. _Almost_!

Artemis felt his fingers loose grip and felt his body falling. He urgently tried to reach back for something and gave one desperate jump up, hanging on to the side of the cell wall. He inwardly smirked. This was good. Artemis pulled himself onto the cell wall that was a good few inches wide. Moving slowly, bit by bit, he made his way to the edge and looked down, securing his path of fall. Clear. Artemis twisted his head left and right securing the adjoining hallways. Clear. Artemis gulped. This was it. He had to do the perfect fall or else he would break something. Pulling his body around, he grabbed on to both cell doors and pulled his body down. After reaching the bottom, he let out a shaky breath. Mission accomplished. Now the Keys. Mitch and Xander were watching him with wide eyes, their bodies frozen in a trance. Other than that boy, only one person ever had enough sense to climb above the cell walls. Sirius Black.

"I'm going to go get the keys. It's the first office right Xander?" Artemis asked his tone low as to not awaken the other occupants of the room.

"Very first office." Xander confirmed. Just as Artemis turned to leave, Mitch called out to him.

"Artie."

"What?" Artemis asked as he turned.

"Don't die."

Artemis smirked and crept down the corridor, his feet making not a sound as Butler had taught him to do.

The Hallways were lined with more cells. Some were being patrolled by Dementors as was this section's schedule but others by wizard guards. Artemis scanned the area. In total, there were a pack of seven Dementors and sixteen guards. Heading into a closed off direction, away from the guards, Artemis headed to the first door he could find and gave a gentle twist to the knob, opening the door then closing it oh so gently. After rummaging around for a good 25 minutes, he managed to locate a set of keys that were all similar and numerous in numbers. Pocketing the keys, he crept back to the cells to open the gates.

* * *

Artemis seems so mean but he gets worse. . . Better! I mean better!

ANGELOFTHEO!


	8. The Great Escape

**The Last Moon Is the Last Sun**

_AngelofTheo_

_This series is not mine and neither is the other series that I have connect to it.  
Hello, our readers! I have updated the Story that has gotten me more reviews than ever! I thank you all for I am just your humble servant. (Insert three finger bow)  
Someone recently asked me what was it with Audier telling Parceling "water, parceling, water." It's supposed to be a calming technique one uses. Water is calm and always going with the flow. Think of this and the color blue supposedly calms someone to the point behind the stress level. . Audier is more like Water so some didn't think it made sense. Well I just cleared that up!_

**_Oh, and the newest chapter (thus chapter 9 before anyone else!) to who ever can guess where Angelus D. Got the idea for the grandmother plot. You have to tell the character, where and why.  
_**

* * *

**_(Hint :)_**

_**The answer lies with a man that died  
In the book of number five**  
His hair is Black, His eyes dark  
His soul is lost as is his heart  
He became a bandit of the cruel  
To the place of witchery rule  
In a palace he was trapped  
For a while until he snapped  
Then he went and met his end  
From an ally thought his friend_

* * *

**_Mortal Harrison (aka little sister)_**

* * *

******The Great Escape _(and the misfortunes that follow)_**

* * *

****

Artemis unlocked Mitch and Xander's cell door without a fault. The entire alley way echoed with faint breathing and from Artemis's guess it was around 11:00. Approaching Igneous's cell though, He froze. Igneous's eyes were locked on the keys, her breath shallow, her body tense and her eyes flickering with doubt.

"Igneous?" He asked, worried she have some sort of seizure.

"Open the Cage, Cub."

Artemis selected an old looking bronze key and inserted into the hole, the door giving a faint click as it opened.

"It did that when it locked to." She said with a glazed look in her pale colored eyes. "Right before they called fudge to confirm my sentence." She gently pushed the cell door open, giving a shudder as her foot touched the ground outside of her cell. "Free at last my lord. I may serve yet another life."

"Yeah, Yeah. Good God and all that jazz, but we have to get going." Mitch said in hushed tones. "The Guards are go'in to notice any minute now that Wolfie is out of his cage." Artemis inwardly bristled. Wolfie, indeed. He took the keys and tucked them into his pockets, twisting his head left and right. A feeling similar to nausea was seeping into his gut but he ignored it.

"All right, Artie, what direction are we to take?" Xander asked, his dark colored eyes fixed on the keys that would lead to his freedom.

"I suppose the other direction." Artemis deducted. "The other hallways are lined with cells and many cubicles that I imagine are the Guards' rooms. The only way is this way." He gave them a vampire's grin. "Unless you wish to face the ministry and the Dementors?"

"This way." Mitch and Xander Chorused, stepping ahead of Artemis and Igneous. Artemis followed soundlessly with Igneous illusions by his side, sorting through the rush of feelings he was receiving.

_I just helped three criminals break out of a prison. If only mother could see me now. . . _

There was a small amount of guilt but also a sudden thrill. A hundred things could go wrong and so few could go right. Artemis enjoyed a game at which odds were thin and opening of opportunity to little. It was . . . exhilarating.

"We have to be on spot, cub." Igneous croaked out. "The dogs are ahead. If they smell you or worse, see you, they'll let up a howl that will call the dead." Igneous looked ahead. "You need something thing to wash out the smell of you or get your hands on a wand."

"A Wand? As in a Witch's wand?" Artemis asked dubiously, "Unlikely. What idiot would leave his wand out in plain sight? Surely there is enough comprehension in these . . . . People to not let someone get a hold of their wands."

"There is but if enough force is exerted on an individual. . ." Igneous dropped off in a hushed tone.

"Threaten them?" Artemis said.

"True."

"I don't thrill in violence." He said nonchalantly, turning his eyes to his companions at the front. "Force is unnecessary in such situations. We have wit and we have strength but if one is able to get out with one then why not use the same such mean?"

"I agree wholeheartedly but there is still the chance that we will fail." Igneous pointed out.

"You mean that we will be placed back in cells or killed?" Artemis asked questioningly.

"Not Killed. Given a Dementor's kiss. A period of complete and utter madness. We would be . . . vegetables." Igneous shuddered. "It is I who will be killed." She muttered softly.

"Hey! Artie!" Mitch called in a distressed voice. "We have a problem." Xander and Mitch were standing at what appeared to be a hole in the wall overbearing down on a lower floor. Artemis didn't rush himself, but took his sweet time in getting there, looking through the crude opening in distaste.

"So these are the Dogs." He whispered, staring over the one level railing to the cement damp with blood and body fluid where many three headed Cerberus were growling and shuffling with obvious blood lust. "Joy."

* * *

(Bahamas) 

From his many years of service to the infamous Artemis Fowl, Butler knew well enough what would happen in the event of a search and rescue. But being contacted by Juliet every several minutes at a time was no method he was aware of. Butler was in the Bahamas looking up an old colleague by the name of Balthazar Newhyme. He was a doctor in plastic surgery and would be able to ride him of a look Artemis was sure to find out. The only two questions were what Id to use and what color hair should he have? A red shirt was his sign while a white polo was Dr. Newhyme's. So far, the good doctor had been unable to show.

The former manservant sighed.

Where was Dr. Newhyme?

Quietly and with as much stealth as possible, he went over his invisible checklist. Starting with his BCFLs, afterward the Op then on to his triple S's and Aztec P.

Bombs, Civilians, Fairies, Locations, Odd people, Snipers, Stalkers, Suspicions, and known enemies as well as attack plans.

There were no bombs for, acting though he dropped something under the bench, he had checked. Civilians were very limited and those that were there were busy taking pictures of the bay and rather large and ferocious looking crabs. No Fairy activity was taking place due to various gadgets placed on his person for if one did manage to get within a hundred feet of him without him noticing, a horrid buzzer would sound off. The Location was well known and due to civilian activity as well as being the nefarious Bahamas, there was little chance of a tired looking old man enjoying his last days of life being noticed. The Fishing hat might have been a bit much on such gent as himself though. The only odd people were this teenage girl and her boyfriend. Her hair was a blood red color with bits of black mixed in with her wearing a light blue tank top and these horribly thin white shorts showing part of what Butler could only guess was a thong. Her boyfriend was a dirty blond with a pair of khaki shorts and a polo shirt. His face was lightly tan with his arms and legs possessing a more golden look. The only thing Butler had to worry about was the thing sticking out his pocket.

A small Semi-automatic was tucked into the folds of his pant's pocket. A cell phone hung innocently around his neck but Butler could clearly see the emblem around the antenna. Hybrid Tense or HYTEN tech was a new business thought up by a relative of the Late Jon Spiro. It was quite a thing to see so expensive a phone around a person's neck but that was just the half of it. To see that emblem this far out of the US was very odd indeed. The boy looked to be British and the Girl was definitely Russian. The phone series had yet to be introduced out of the US yet so how did they manage to get one _legally_? Too many mistakes or answers. Only two would make sense and, as a Butler, Butler stuck with the most dangerous, watching the boy with caution. Snipers were by far the hardest thing one could accomplish in the area. The trees were too thin and bushes to sparse. The only thing was purse beach, trees and very low sailing vessels with curtain slim sheets. Stalkers were taken out in the first few minutes of the trip but due to the fact no one was after him, he had nothing to worry about. No one here seemed weary of him and the only enemies he had were safely behind bars. Relatives of various enemies however, were a different matter entirely. An attack plan was already in order should such a scenario occur.

Butler shaded his eyes from the afternoon sun and shifted uncomfortably on his bench. U-oh. Trouble.

Little Red and her Beach bum were coming over, a Kodak Camera held lightly in her hand, a brilliant white smile on her face. Butler bristled. He hated taking pictures.

"Hey!" she said in a high alto voice. "Could take a picture of us?" A young woman with a blond boy asking an elderly man with probably no sight to take a picture.

Butler gave a cheery smile, which was (considerably) forced.

"Sure Dear." Red smiled and handed him the camera.

"Make me look pretty!" The boy rolled his eyes.

"As if." His muttered followed closely by a playful smack.

Butler stood up and had them lean against a banana tree. The couple smiled into the camera. Click.

"Here's your camera back." He said as moved to sit down, holding the camera out for the girl.

The girl smiled.

"Thank you, sir." She gushed as she went back to being wrapped around her boyfriend.

Butler managed to sit down before a wave of dizziness hit him. What the hell? He brought his hand up to his head and clutched it. His throat clenched suddenly and his nostrils flared.

A smell! Like. . .

He spun back to the couple. The girl was grinning, her hair flaming around her head in a blurring manner as the drug took effect.

"So where's your charge." The Blond boy asked with a feral smirk. Butler groaned and slumped down, people around him were dispersing slowly almost magically. A set up. Dr. Newhyme was probably dead. "My uncle told me where to find him but for some odd reason, he's gone missing. I owe him quite a bit for putting my dear uncle in jail." The boy's face distorted and morphed into a blur ruled by a fanged smile. Butler's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"So Lyell, what are we gonna do with him?" The red head said before cupping Butler's face in her lightly tanned palm. Butler's body quivered. Her nails were digging into his skin.

"I'll call father, Sasha. I'm sure my uncle will want to speak with him." Lyell said with blunt joy.

That name. Lyell. Where did he hear if from. . . . . . .

Oh, yeah.

Lyell Whitaker.

Jon Spiro's _only_ nephew.

Damn. Butler's world went black.

* * *

Artemis sighed. "How difficult."

The Cerberuses on the ground were howling and whimpering. The four escapees were slightly alarmed when they smelt Artemis but after no one came in sudden alarm at their howling , They had calmed somewhat and approached their predicament with able minds. Artemis was amazed.

"Three heads. Up, Left and Right." Normal areas of direction yet no lower head. Hmm. Interesting. Are they supposed to be in only this room or .. . .

Artemis ran over several ideas in his head which contained a mind that was winding up and spinning as fast a top. Igneous looked downright displeased.

"We won't be able to get through." She said with a harshness Artemis was none to fond of.

"And Why not Miss Illusions?" Artemis asked, examining the faces of his other company.

"only one person has ever escaped from Azkaban, Artemis. And that man is now dead."

"How did he get past the dogs?" Artemis asked, indicating said dogs with his arm and hand in a Show host gesture.

"No one knows. Half of the guards don't even know." Xander filled in for her.

". .Hmm." Intrigued, Artemis took one last glance to the Cerberus. This was oddly familiar with something he had read in a book involving the elder gods and a mortal. Hades. Styx. Charon. Cerberus. The entry to the underworld and returning of Eurydice. _Music_. The idea flourished and all at once the tale with Eurydice came flooding back. He decided to speak aloud his idea. "Have any of you heard the Mythological tale involving a person Eurydice?" he asked. Igneous question him with narrowed eyes.

"The one about the singer?" Igneous said with snort. "What has that got to do with our situation.

"There are many versions so I can't be sure. Eurydice is one of the main characters but I don't remember if it were the wife of the singer or not. Anyway, the story goes along the similar lines as this. There was a handsome man that could sing songs with such allure and feeling that he was the most praised musician at that time. He had his pick of women but chose a common woman to be his wife. One day at a concert, his wife was in the garden and bitten by a snake. She died of course, while he suffered from a broken heart. The story darkens suddenly as songs he once sung of beauty and life now told of Death and lost love. He traveled alone and sad through the land until one day he came upon the opening to the underworld which supposedly flows on the river Styx. This opening is guarded by the Time old tale of the three headed dog Cerberus. Now, Cerberus is not to allow living souls into Hell or the underworld. Yet he allowed this man through. The text say that his singing put the beast to sleep which enabled him into the underworld. If that is true and if these creatures we see before us are relative of the original Greek and Roman Cerberus, they should go to sleep if they hear any _Music_."

"Are you insane?" Mitch exclaimed. "Sing to them? Rock a by Doggie until we die?"

"I have heard the story but another version is that The singer was so soulless that Cerberus was none the wiser." Xander said thoughtfully.

"Fine. Then let's send Igneous across and see if she can reach the door. I'm sure her lack of feeling and animosity towards wizards will fit nicely in the soulless category." Artemis snapped.

"Moonlight Sonata." Igneous whispered. Artemis looked at her with an odd look.

"What?" he questioned.

"On Sundays ,when Dementors have full run of Azkaban, they play moonlight sonata. Perhaps that's the only time when the dogs sleep. The Dementors are on full alert that day, the dogs can have a day of rest."

"Now that you mention it," Xander said suddenly, "Black escaped a little after midnight on Monday Morning!"

"The dogs were still asleep." Mitch muttered. "So it might work but what are we gonna do, hum all the way to the door?"

"If I could get my hands on a wand, then I could cast a music box charm on the walls." Igneous said, her hands balling into fist.

"Wouldn't that attract too much attention? People are gonna start noticing if someone is playing Swan Lake off of Cement block walls." Xander said.

"By the time they notice, we'll be out of that front door." Artemis pointed out. "We have to find a staircase to the lower levels and the door leading to the dogs. Xander, Mitch, you look for the stairs. Igneous and I shall try to secure a wand from one of the guards." The dastardly duo nodded and went off down the hallway. Artemis and Igneous went back the way they came. Igneous dark colored eyes stared intently at Artemis before she began questioning him.

"Artemis."

"Yes?"

"Tell me how the story ended." She said softly. "You didn't tell them."

Artemis sighed.

"As I said before, the tale is a sad one. The singer went on through hell until he reached the devil himself, Hades. Hades made a deal with the singer to thus win back the affections of his minions. He promised he could take his wife back with him but under no circumstances was he to look back at her until they had completely left the underworld."

"Did they make it?"

"No. Humans are faulted and are easily mislead." Artemis said bluntly. "Often by ourselves. During the entire walk back to the land of the living, he was bombarding himself with questions. Does she look the same, is she really my love, is this a trick and so forth. Just as they were about to exit, he turned back to look at her. She was the very wife he had married, the very love he had known. But just as he looked at her face, she was swept back into the underworld and he was thrust back into the land of the living. Hell closed up behind him and he wandered through life, sad and alone, before dying alone and unloved."

"You didn't want to get their hopes up." She said, catching on.

"No. There fears would have held me back." Artemis said. "I for one am not afraid to die for something I believe in."

"What are you dying for then? Hm? What is it that you believe in?" Igneous asked.

"My family. Mother and father. As well as a few friends." Artemis admitted. "I am not afraid to die for them. And if I do die, then I wish to stand before Hades and ask how the singer got past the Cerberus in legend."

Igneous chuckled bitterly.

"Friends? My friends are the ones who put me here." She snapped.

Artemis stared at her in a humored way.

"What are we then?"

"We are people united to combat a single evil."

"We are people that, together, have accomplished a feat that very few have done. Working as a team and staying on good terms as well. If that doesn't make us friends then it at least makes us acquaintances." Artemis said. "Besides, where other then some parallel universe does one take the advice to combat three head dogs from myths? If that is the case, Then I think there is a pretty good chance for us to be friends and ,believe me when I say, it is a very limited number that I am able to call my friends."

Igneous snorted.

"Friends will get you killed."

"Friends can get you killed but they can also save you. If we die now, what will do? Will you stand before Hell, alone like the singer, or with us, as a group of friends that died together." Artemis said with a smirk. "No one likes to be alone. Believe me, I tried to make that mistake a long time ago."

"I guess I'm riding shotgun."

* * *

Mitch and Xander found the Stairs with little problem. The Wand, however, was much harder to come by. Artemis and Igneous had thought that they could gang up on one person and take their wand but didn't expect the guards to be set up in twos and threes. Igneous was very adamant about getting a powerful wand and wouldn't settle for more or less than a twelve inch harpy tail feather wand with a silver ring around the end and a Slytherin crest imprinted on the bottom. They had to seek out a large bald man in a Dementor hood to get it the desired wand. He came down after Artemis told Igneous of a certain pressure point located on the neck. Igneous grinned impishly at the young Fowl after taking the man down, claiming that the wand used to be hers. Artemis sighed.

"As long as the wand works any of them would have sufficed."

Upon uniting in the location, an hour before sunrise, Igneous chanted a rather odd Latin phrase that was understood as "Dark Music"

A melody similar to moonlight sonata erupted from the walls, sending out a dark and daunting feeling. Artemis waited with a poker face for the dogs to do something. He was also waiting for some guard to pass and ask why a beautiful woman with a crone's voice, a thin man with a goatee, a fat middle aged man, and a blue eyed black haired teenager were doing by being idiots watching blood thirsty three headed dogs go to sleep with a simple lullaby. Which they were.

The dogs had fallen all at once. Their paws were acting as cushions beneath their massive heads with their extra head drooping down on top the two heads below. They were laid out along the floor, their bodies limping and falling around as the music's melody reached their sharp ears. Several leaned and sagged against walls and tumbled not so gracefully to the floor. Artemis smirked. Mitch wanted to do a victory sign but refrained from doing so and Xander looked ready to cry. Igneous's eyes got an odd gleam before she reminded her comrades that guards could be there any minute. They took off. Running down the stairs three at a time, they arrived all too quickly to the Dog pen. Artemis cautiously opened the door and stood back to admire the site. Ten to Fifteen Dogs as Large as a Full grown German Sheppards, were asleep and purring like kittens.

"Ladies First." He said.

* * *

**I am sorry to announce a new development in the authors of this story. Angelus is starting his senior year this august and has to "buckle up" so he will not be continuing this story. I will converse with him later this year to figure out all the little twist and so fourth. I thank you for still hanging with us. **

**Here is where I beat my head. Some of you may say, There are no crabs in the Bahamas or the crabs in the Bahamas are small but in truth I've never been there and I don't really know about crabs in the Bahamas. I was born in Hawaii somewhere called Guam. There they have these HUGE crabs. Thinking about it I'm just saying both are tropic so why not be similar?**


	9. Capped and Clipped

* * *

**The Last Moon is the Last Sun**  
AngelofTheo

* * *

The Escapees slowly made their way to the door, Artemis in the lead. The Door leading to the outside was a large double door almost ten feet in height. Artemis stared up at it with a grim expression. 

"The Key is on the other side." Igneous said gravely.

"What about the wand? A silencing charm over a blasting charm should work shouldn't it?" Mitch asked, his chest heaving. Xander stood beside him nodding, his pale hands clasped in front in a shivering manner.

She pulled out the harpy tail feather wand, "It could but there is no guarantee it will open."

Artemis was silent as the little quarrel raged on in the hearts of each member of the group. It was unspoken but clearly deafening in its echo through their heads. The end is near so now we part. If they split up, where then? He had no wand like Igneous and he had very little information of the wizarding world. He could obtain some money very easily but with his obvious distaste and disbelief, he would be found out in a second. What to do, what to do. . . .

Igneous did a quick slashing movement followed a hushed _Beruda._ The Gate gave a groan before it bulged out then back with a sudden inward pull. The front lock cracked and the wall creaked as the gate yanked itself free. It fell at their feet in bam which was ever so slightly hushed. Artemis stepped forward to evaluate their means of escape. This part of Azkaban was more modern and newly renovated. Leading from the opening that was once the gate was a hall that went two ways In a T. The walls were a clamshell white and the floors were a tile the color of slate gray. The ceiling was bland except for a light here and there and the doors were plain with small glass windows over the tops. It reminded Artemis of a Building he visited in Cairo. The Demora, an insane asylum. A tendril of air made its way up the nape of his neck. It took him a moment to realize Igneous was speaking to him. He shuddered.

"Which way, oh, valiant leader?" She whispered with a smirk. Her smirk was similar to Artemis's but had a sharp jut to both sides that made her lips look like a pout. Artemis turned to her and gave them a look similar to Jon Spiro's.

"You have your ways to leave, I have mine." He said softly. "Take your leave down any hallway. Here the halls are narrow and there is a better chance of capture. If we split up then perhaps one or two could make it out."

Igneous looked at him a puzzled expression before shaking her head with a smile.

"As you say, Milord."

For some reason being called a lord made Artemis feel uncomfortable. _She__served the Dark Lord. A Wizard so powerful that even in death, he made people quiver in fear._ Artemis refused to be apart of this world of magic for any longer especially to reenact a Dark Lord Lost. Mitch and Xander decided to leave as a pair. Igneous and Artemis decided to go their own ways. Igneous gave him a playful punch as she went down the right hallway.

"See you around Cub; I'll make sure to tell my Master about you." She turned with a wave and disappeared down the hall. Mitch and Xander followed behind her silently then turned down a different hallway.

Artemis sighed.

What to do, what to do. . .

* * *

Severus Snape was a serene man with manners well developed before the age of 15. 

Yet when a two hundred pound man with a gleaming head axe stands before you claiming you don't have the right paper work, one must become:

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

Uneducated.

Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore watched with a transfixed gaze as a tall dark foreboding potions master agued with a two hundred troll of a man with a very sharp axe that he waved around in indication of his meaning. Severus was waving his wand at the man then the door setting off curses like bombs from a plane. The Man Brought the Axe down in a roar and pointed back to where Remus and Albus waited clearly telling him to get back to where he was. The ruffled Potions master huffed then trudged back to the tree the two were sitting at.

"That oaf won't let me in. The paperwork is all filled out and yet that . . . that . . . imbecile! Won't let us in!"

Dumbledore smiled then shook his head at Snape's childish antics.

"Considering the past events of this week, I'd say it would be a miracle to come and get him without a fuss." He chuckled. About three hours ago, they had arrived in an unknown location with the prime minister who took them to a port key which led to the outside of Azkaban. Severus was pissed because all events took place almost 2 hours and 45 minutes ago. The prime minister upon arrival had disappeared around a corner with a thinly clothed man where they then port keyed into Azkaban leaving orders for the others to wait until he called them.

The nerve of that man.

Severus was about to give a snappy comment about the horrible staff when the man stood back to allow them entry. The prime minister appeared moments after with four Azkaban guards flanked by 2 Dementors. Severus fumed silently as he raced across, fearing the men changing their mind. Each were shaky and seemed very nervous for some reason. The prime minister was deathly white.

"I'm Afraid I have some bad news." Cornelius said with a grim expression. "Four people have escaped and among them is professor Snape's charge."

Dumbledore looked at him, as if puzzled for the first time in many years.

"Escape?" He echoed.

"How, the bloody hell, could he escape? This is Azkaban!" Snape growled. Remus looked faint and began softly taking deep breaths. Slowly then much faster.

"How long?" Snape asked his anger evident in every syllable.

"An hour or thirty minutes at the least. We believe they are still in the building. That's why there's been an official lockdown." Fudge explained. He turned to the various guards behind him but turned slightly "If you come across any of the Prisoners, please stupefy them and if that doesn't work," he paused. "Kill Them."

* * *

Igneous was entering her twentieth hall. She had entered twelve rooms and walked twenty different hallways as well as four different stair cases. She was entering her twenty first hallway when a humming reached her. It was a soft hum until it rose to an insistent Buzz. Igneous stood as still as she could in her attempt to locate the sound. Suddenly Four bodies popped into existence before her. Five curses sprang from her dry lips and the guards quickly cast several defense spells as well as a few stunners. She shielded herself behind the bend, casting out a series of unforgivables and a choice of Unforgettable. A Stupefy caught her in the chest but she fought it, her breath heaving from the blow. A few cutting curses got her across the face and an Aver Kedavra burst from her throat killing one. She waved her wand quickly and tried to back away. A voice rang out: 

"_Stillodva_!"

Her world went black.

* * *

"Sir, we have three of the four." A young guard said to the Prime minister. Dumbledore, Severus and Remus were standing behind him, wands and spell deflecting cloaks wrapped around them. Remus glanced at Severus. We have three of the four didn't really state the condition of the three of the four. 

"How many have we lost?" Fudge asked.

"Two sir. Ms. Illusions was very hard in capture. The other two were not with a wand."

"Thank God." The prime minister rasped. "Their conditions?"

"Two very injured and one Dead." Remus took a sharp intake of breath. Dead?

"Name?"

"Mitch Caviler. He went by several other names before his capture. Mr. Caviler was in here for the murder of his wife who was having an affair. He killed her, their twenty year old daughter, and the young man she had been sleeping with. He was killed in a drop shaft built in the floor. His bones and body were crushed instantly"

"The other two that were captured?"

"Ms. Igneous Illusions," Snape gave a ragged breath, "108 counts of Imperius, 29 counts of Crucio, and 15 counts of Aver Kedavra, which has been marked up to 19 only just now though only two killed. A former death eater under the dark lord and by record, she supposedly served him directly after He killed her parents who were secretaries in the ministry." The Guard paused and flipped through a small spiral notebook.

"What else?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Her Execution date was today. We held her for a while because she gave us the names of a few death eaters who betrayed her lord."

"What? That woman's killed more people than LeStrange! How could you have even considered the thought of prolonging her sentence?' Snape sneered.

"Ministry standards, Mr. Snape. Take it up with the Minister." The Guard continued. "Xander Carvos. Spelt with a silent S. He is here under charges of conspiracy against the ministry and against her people." The guard finished giving a sharp salute and excusing himself.

"Where is Artemis though? He couldn't have escaped, he's only a child!" Remus proclaimed.

"We have been unable to find him." A large bald headed man said.

"Have you interrogated the other two? Perhaps they know where he went or where he plans to go?"

"Very Well. I'll fetch Ms. Illusions." The man said with a distasteful sneer.

Dumbledore and Remus waited as four men brought a struggling woman to them. Shackles hung on her thin limbs and her lips were bleeding along with the edge of her quivering mouth.

"My Death be Quick for a Lord then Lost!" She shouted at Dumbledore, "My Master grows! And With so will I!" Remus stepped forward and lowered himself so he was eye to eye with her.

"Ma'am. My Name's Remus Lupin and . . . Well . . .I'm a Werewolf you see. .and we're here to pick up Artemis. If you tell us where he went. . .well . .. what you'd be doing won't hurt him but it could possibly save him."

Igneous stopped struggling for a minute and stood up strait towering over Remus a good few inches. She spat at him, which he dodged, and gave a gleeful, yet hollow laugh.

"LIES FROM A DEATH MONGREL! MAY ARTEMIS TAKE HIS MARK TO THE WORLD!" She began to laugh hysterically before her body grew tired and went limp, shallow breathing erupting from her pale lips.

"Fool Lupin." Snape sneered. "You don't speak to a death eater like that." He gave Igneous a scathing look. She glared back at him. "If you truly cared for the Dark lord, then you would help locate one of his follower's sons!"

A Gasp Rang out and wands were unsheathed. Dumbledore twisted uncomfortably. Remus tried unsuccessfully to calm the raging crowd. A death Eater! Free in Azkaban!

Igneous stared at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "You're lying. Artemis is Muggle. . . . . .Was Muggle."

Snape came up to her, standing a full 5 inches taller than her. She stared up at him. "Do you know who I am?" He sneered. "I am Severus Snape, the Potions Master Dedicated to Our Lord's Work As well as head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts! You will tell me the whereabouts of my son or so help me Merlin, I'll Tell the Dark Lord of your Treason!"

She flinched at his words but remained vigilant.

"Prove it!" Igneous screamed. Snape pulled up his sleeve. Igneous gasped.

The Dark mark, standing out on his pale skin was the sight to meet Igneous's pale eyes. She shuddered and slightly rocked her head.

"Now it makes sense." She whispered. "No Muggle could be so sharp." Igneous began whispering to herself in a rather fast paced fashion. "But he's a werewolf and-" and other phases could be heard from the woman.

"Stop your babbling woman and tell me where my son is."

"I don't know." Igneous said truthfully. "We split up. Artemis Suggested it. He was right before so I expected him to be right about this."

"Before?" Fudge echoed. "Before what?"

"The Cerberus and the Schedules." She said softly.

Fudge's eyes widened.

"That boy knew how to get past the Cerberuses? And what's this about schedules?"

"He memorized what times the Dementor's came to feed or when guards came to pass." She murmured.

Fudge seemed to go pink in the face.

"He's a child! Certainly some one helped him get out!" He raged.

"He's a genius. A real Demon with Blue eyes." Igneous declared. "Not you or any guard can stop him."

"Ms. Illusions, that is quite enough." Dumbledore said quickly. "There is no more need of that. You have brought out the worst in many people and the cruelty in others too. I will have no more of this foolishness." Dumbledore turned to fudge. "Bring us the other escapee."

The guards moved around and stood Igneous against the wall. She seemed deflated, thoughts of betrayal and other harsher washed through her mind. It took only two guards to hold her. Xander was brought in with two guards. Both were just holding him slightly as he walked ahead. He was shaking but that was normal after you see the floor open and eat someone you knew for three years or so.

"Xander Carvos?" Fudge asked.

"Yes." Xander said with a soft wisp past is lips. "And No."

"No?" Fudge asked.

"I refuse to help you find Artemis, Cornelius." Xander spat. "Now or in the next life." The prime minister was fuming.

"Is there no respect left for authority!" He sputtered. "Take them away!"

"I can handle them sir." A young guard with dark hair under a standard issue cap stepped up, blue eyes connecting with fudge's. "I'll return Ms. Illusions and Mr. Carvos to their cells on block D."

"Good. At least some one here doesn't seem to be an idiot. I'll promote you personally." Fudge beamed with a reddening flush across his cheeks. "You rank and last name?"

"Corporal Quail, sir. Corporal Hunter Quail." Igneous's head sprang up.

"Well Mr. Quail. I'll send two others to prepare the cells." Fudge nodded to the other guards. "Make sure they get there." The other two guards went ahead of Corporal Quail and the two escapees.

Fudge turned back to the others in the room that were present. "The boy can't be far. Search." They scattered.

* * *

The two guards were walking at a full march with the Corporal and escapees walking a good five steps behind. 

"Sergeant Mandon and Lieutenant Strewny," the Corporal Called. "They can't escape. Go and get the keys from Office 1A. I've got everything under control here."

"Trust you alone?" Mandon grinned. "Not likely."

"Please. I'll soon be up in rank and I really need that promotion. Neither got a wand and Ms. Illusions isn't a real harm anymore since that Englishman's threat to her."

Both guards pondered on it before turning back to him.

"Are you sure you can handle it? You'll get demoted back to private if any other issues occur." Strewny asked.

"Right, right. Just go ahead and get the cells ready." Corporal Quail said.

"Okay." Both the sergeant and the lieutenant turned down a hallway. "Now Quail, you keep going strait you hear?"

"What ever." Quail snorted. "I can take both of them on with out a wand." The sergeant and lieutenant laughed.

"Stand prepared" they recited.

"Sure." The Corporal waved.

For about ten minutes they walked on until a ragged breath fell out of Artemis's lips. "I hate this uniform." He seethed. They kept walking.

"Hunter Quail?" Igneous asked with a laugh on her lips. "Artemis the hunter and a Fowl?"

"You've got a better one? I use that alias a lot but I hated having to tone down my grammar. How repugnant. I was positively fuming at myself."

"Artie, how'd you get away?" Xander asked, keeping his voice low.

"I almost didn't. Some guards cornered me outside the main hall. I ran and hid myself in a closet. Luckily I found a small uniform." Artemis Sighed. "I was then run off to the front to see the prime minister and forced to stand next to that tall black haired man."

"Snape. A rather sick man actually. He was once a follower of the dark lord before he sided with Dumbledore."

"He came to my house the day they carted me away to here." Artemis sneered.

"So you know the way out?"

Artemis smirked.

"I watched them come in didn't I?"

Snape was walking up another staircase with Lupin at his heels when a disastrous thought crashed into him. He froze.

"Lupin?"

"Yes Severus?"

"What was the Boy's _Full_ Name?"

"Artemis Fowl the Second. We got it from his records. Why?"

"Damn!" he ran back down the stairs, a worried werewolf behind him.

"Severus! What's wrong?" Lupin asked as he ran to catch up the potions master

"A corporal is represented by two of those dash things on a uniform! Roman numeral is represented by two I's and Artemis in Greek times was the God of the—"

"Hunt! HUNTER!" Remus sputtered. "So the Guard!?"

"Hurry. He may have gotten out by now. They were at the entrance when we came in!"

* * *

They were running. Artemis was behind Igneous who was racing through the halls like a banshee. Xander was gasping; his frame was thinner than Artemis's and couldn't hold up to the amount of physical exercise. They were getting closer to the Gate when someone shouted: CLOSE IT! THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING! STOP THEM!! Artemis looked up and easily recognized the Englishman from earlier. He sneered. 

People filed into the large room. Wands were brandished and shouts rang out followed by curses. The Columns surrounding the entrance shattered at Artemis's Feet and Xander dodged spell after spell. The gate was slowly closing. Igneous gave a shout of something but Artemis couldn't hear it. His legs were throbbing and his chest ached. His heart felt as though it would burst.

Letsilis!

A pain rammed into Artemis's side, throwing him to the ground.

"Artemis!" Xander screamed. Igneous looked back and paused. The Gate!

"GO!" Artemis screamed, clutching his side. Igneous looked torn. Freedom or her new lord. Freedom would guarantee her safety from the Dementor's kiss. She ran. Xander followed behind sporting a bloody arm and a twisted foot. The Gate closed.

"Foolish Child." A voice whispered. Artemis's world was black once more.


	10. Contact:ACTION!

**The Last Moon is the Last Sun**

_AngelofTheo_

**Contact: Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl but I do own Igneous Illusions and Xander Carvos. The other I own don't need to be mention because they are either dead or not important. **

**I wrote the title the way it is because a cousin of mine told me about a breaking Benjamin song called The Last Sun. To my utter horror, the song is actually called Rain and it says "the world is waiting for the sun" not the world is waiting for the last sun. I thought the song fit with the story. And it's still a nice song. I never usually listen to that soft kind of rock but it was Breaking Benjamin people and they mainly are rock. I'm more of an Evan's Blue, Three Day's Grace, Trust Company, Korn, Disturbed, System of a Down, Crossfade, Evanescence or something along those lines kind of person. Hoping to put up more lyrics.**

**If I get more reviews, I update much faster. I got ten reviews and lookie here, a new chapter.**

* * *

****

"He must be sent to Hogwarts." Dumbledore announced.

"He should be stuck with a jail sentence. Albus, that boy helped two prisoners escape, one which has caused various murders and-"

"_And _if you had any sense not to send him here, that breakout could have been avoided." Snape snapped at Fudge. Remus was sitting next to a very asleep Artemis Fowl. The boy had been carried out and port keyed to the train. Now in a Compartment located on the first car, they had gathered to discuss their predicament.

"If he going to Hogwarts then standard procedure must be taken."

Albus stiffened. He knew standard procedure well. Four Aurors along with the Aurors and ministry members who were present of capture. Albus of course would be coming along because it was his school that Artemis would be going to and Snape and Remus would also be present. This was not counting the two Dementors that would be coming as well and the secretary and the guards present and . . . . the list went on and on.

"Last time there twenty two humans and three Dementors at Hagrid's arrival back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said darkly. "Can't we make a smaller . . . entourage for Artemis?"

Fudge lifted his fingers one at a time counting the amount decreed by Scalowitz when he was prime minister and the procedure that was made for the return of innocent people from Azkaban. "Six Aurors, Four Staff members, twelve Guards, you, professor Snape, professor Lupin, myself, two Dementors (as decreed), the secretary, and Mr. Lucius Malfoy, who made the Arrest himself. This all surmounts to . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 30 people? Yes. 30 people present. You see, all of us have a connection to this case and must be there to assure that he is where he is supposed to be and that nothing interferes in his arrival as well as containment."

"Containment?" Remus hissed. "For what?"

"Until he is on the school property and until his legal guardian signs him free, which can only be done on the school property, he is still in the authority of Azkaban." Fudge said with a swipe of his thumb across his trouser leg. "At what time will be best for us to bring the boy?"

Dumbledore was thinking hard about it.

"I want him there at least and hour before the students arrive." He said. "But the students have a right to know what and who is coming to Hogwarts." He said. "Any time will suffice. As long as it's a reasonable time."

"Say Eight o'clock?"

"That sounds about right." Dumbledore agreed. "8:00 it is."

After the prime minister left, Dumbledore exited the room to port key back to Hogwarts. Preparations had to be made and Hogwarts had to be prepared.

It was, after all, summer and only a month remained until students would arrive back at Hogwarts.

* * *

Artemis's head was throbbing. His legs hurt, his chest hurt and most importantly, the wound located just below his ribcage was burnt and by his estimate, his nerve endings had been nullified.

_Just a little higher or a little deeper, and I would be dead._

He opened his eyes a little and concentrated on slowing his breathing so he could analyze his surroundings without being caught.

_For one, it's warm_. He was not back in the prison. That was sure. He swerved his gaze around the room. "Snape" as Igneous called him was standing against the only door in the room. The other Englishman, the sickly looking one, was sitting closet to Artemis and talking to Snape from across the room. He stopped suddenly in mid sentence.

"Severus, Mr. Fowl is awake." He said with a dour look. Severus Snape looked over at Artemis through a wave of dark hair that had fallen in his face covering one of his onyx colored eyes. He swished it back and gave a calculating glare down the edge of his prominent nose.

Artemis opened one Bright blue eye.

"How did you know?"

"You skipped a breath when you woke up. Never try as soon as you're awake, without knowing, you slow it down more than usual or you speed it up. Your act was the best I've seen since a friend of mine." He went quiet.

"Where am I?" Artemis asked, pulling his aching body to a sitting position. Now he noticed something else. The room was moving. He could tell because there was a single compartment window that showed several trees sweeping past them. A train.

"You are on the Trenton Express. Don't familiarize yourself with this train. The Hogwarts express is the one that students and staff normally ride." He added lazily, "this is Fudge's, the Prime Minister of the Wizarding world." Artemis stored that away for later.

"Did igneous get out?" he asked softly. The sickly man seemed startled at the question.

"Yes, she did. Thanks to you and your imbecilic heroics. You'd be a new friend for Potter. " Snape ground out. Artemis concluded five things at once. That Snape was odd ,had the same killing eyes as the blond haired man, Hated someone named Potter, covered his arm several times whether to hide a wound or embarrassing tattoo, and the fact that he smelt oddly of Lavender, Basil, Cinnamon, and spearmint giving some odd odor that Artemis found nauseating. He was either a doctor, a herbalist or a brewer of:

"Potions." Artemis said softly.

Snape looked up "Yes?"

"You smell and you cloak has pockets filled with Lavender and cinnamon. The basil is making it smell bad because you've done something abnormal to it." Artemis said with a sharp pronounce to pockets, cinnamon, and because. Snape looked at him, not at all amused.

"Well pardon me." He said, "the basil wouldn't smell weird if you hadn't have been hit with a Letsilis spell. The blood mixed with that rather unlucky spell causes an acid like result. The basil, among other things, is one of the only products able to null out the acid."

"Wouldn't that merely worsen it?" Artemis asked thinking of chemical compounds.

"Think of Salt in a wound." Snape said as if it made a difference. He turned back to the sickly man. "He's not as bad as potter."

The Man smiled sadly and shook his head.

"You'll jinx him Severus."

Artemis watched their monotonous display with obvious dismay. His eyes were locked on the door that Snape had chosen as a perch and that window that seemed far to close to the sickly man for his comfort. Other than his nose, his other senses hadn't been acting up but now a renewed strength burst into his limbs, charging them for a pounce. The Sickly man would look back and forth from Artemis to Severus with a comparative glance, remarking on this and that as though Artemis were not in the room. From the conversation, Artemis learned the man's name was Lupin Remus or Remus Lupin. He was unaware of how close these men were and if they were on unfriendly terms, they would use last names. From the way Igneous spoke of Snape, he easily concluded that Snape was his last name and Severus was his first. The Englishmen, though, were going from first to last name in a heart beat to one another. Artemis could tell one thing though; he didn't like the sickly man. His eyes were a ring of amber mixed with light brown and his scent was musky and barely tolerant. If Artemis could really believe in the wolf scent passing on in human form, this was it. _Competition_! His mind raged. Artemis balled his hands into fist, gritting his teeth to control growling.

_Not yet. I refuse to believe what Xander said until it actually occurs. I've never heard of real werewolves before so I refuse to hear of them now. _

"Well." Lupin said quietly. "I bet you are happy to be out and about again, aye?" Artemis fought to remain decent.

"How can I when I knew they couldn't keep me there under such circumstances." Artemis said with a sarcastic hiss. "Speaking of which, when will I be returned to my parents?" Snape and Lupin both visibly paled. Artemis looked to both of them for an answer, "Well?" he asked. Snape coughed into a closed fist. Lupin was shaking.

Artemis began to worry.

"Where are my parents?" he asked. Rage began to build up in him. "If they are harmed in anyway believe me when I say that the most sever of actions will be taken!"

"They are safe back on Fowl Manor." Lupin said in a quiet manner. "But, you will not be able to return to them." Artemis yanked his head back to Remus.

"What!?" He snapped. "Why? I have been cleared right? I should be able to return home! I am innocent!"

"You are a Werewolf, Artemis." Remus said in a softer voice. "Innocent or guilty, you are a danger to both you and your parents. It's been decided by staff and officials that you should stay where you can be controlled and given proper medical treatment."

"So when this . . . disease or infection is taken care of, I can return?" Artemis asked. Remus looked even more crestfallen.

"It is incurable." He whispered. Artemis's eyes widened. "You may never return home."

"Why am I being punished for this?" He asked softly; fighting to regain control of his voice. "Find the werewolf that bit me and punish them! I have done nothing wrong and I don't even belong to this society. I am... a muggle as igneous would say it and thus I should not be punishable by their laws. This isn't right!" Lupin seemed to be lightly shaking.

"Life's not fair!" Snape snapped. "Here you are whining, when right now, there are people dying because you couldn't wait in a prison cell. Tell me, Artemis; is it fair that they die because Ms. Illusions finds them annoying? Her release is your fault is it not?" Snape paused as if waiting for an answer, "Is it fair that some children go home hungry tonight because their mothers and fathers were killed by Igneous Illusions!? You are not being punished for anything, if anything, you are being rewarded. 1/20 werewolf attacks remain alive and transform. The rest are killed. That means, out of One hundred, only five would survive. You almost died! You are alive! You should be thankful you are alive, you should be thankful your parents were not killed for harboring a criminal, and you should be thankful that you aren't in Azkaban!" Snape gave a harsh sneer. "You should also be thankful that Dumbledore managed to convince fudge of a supposed innocence in you. If not you would still be in a cell and I could be at home, enjoying a brandy so I could forget this entire mess!" Severus's fists were shaking like leaves at his side, wanting to strike the boy.

Artemis seemed totally unaffected by his tirade.

"Your point?" he asked lazily. Snape screamed. Lupin jumped up grabbed the potions master before he committed an act he would regret. Artemis stared at him with an amused expression. Games. This child was playing a mind game on him! A Proffessor! Snape growled low in his throat at the Young Fowl and twisted out of Remus's reach, grabbing a single chair from the corner and pulling it so the back faced Artemis.

"Lupin, speak to him." He said in a tired voice, "If I do, I may just _Crucio_ the little brat." Snape just sort of lied there in his chair, fighting his inner Slytherin to not poison the boy during a full moon or while he was drinking his wolf's bane.

"Artemis, this is for you and the sake of your parents." Lupin tried with the teen. He paused. Wondering silently if he should tell Artemis his secret. Artemis took this pause as a time to get some things out of the way.

"You're one too, right?" Artemis asked quietly, sitting back on the couch he'd been sleeping on. Remus looked up at him with wide eyes. "You smell . . . different. You don't smell like him," indicating Snape who ignored him, "but in an odd way. Like something's missing in you." Artemis looked at him in a questioning manner.

Remus visibly sagged. "Yes."

"Do you know who it was that bit me?" Artemis knew the answer already. The three men, Severus, Remus, and Dumbledore, seemed to be holding some sort of secret bond. This had may as well be it. A bit of anger flared in him but he suppressed it.

"Yes." Remus felt like crying. He had wanted to keep it a secret it was him for a while longer.

"Was it you?" Artemis asked in a sharp voice that left no room for argument.

". . ." Remus felt his throat tighten.

"Was it?" Artemis asked with a cold sneer. Remus's silence answered him. "Tell me, Mr. Lupin," he said as if scolding a child, "Are you proud of yourself? Why did you do it?"

"I couldn't control—"

"Everyone has some sort of control. There are two in this world. Do or Don't." Artemis felt his chest tighten with guilt. This man was obviously in a state of fault or blame. He knew what he had done but for his suffrage, Artemis could still not return home. He would have to pay the good old fashioned way. Artemis's way. "I am unable to return home and most importantly. I am just like you now. What if I bite someone while I'm at this school? They're not all werewolves there are they? How many would I kill by Severus Snape's Standards? "

"There is a potion to help-"

"Help?" Artemis asked in a mocking tone. "Did this potion help _you_? I bet this potion was just as flimsy as the man that made it!" Snape bristled. "Or did you even take the potion?"

"I ran out and got away from town! I had no idea that someone lived that far out of town! I did consider the chance but if I did-"

"Town?" Artemis echoed. "So you were willing to let someone else face your wrath as long as it was someone _not_ in town!?"

"No! No. . . . I!-"

"This is what sits between Humans and Animals. We have thought and conscience. We have knowledge and advance. We show compassion and understanding but it seems that you lack all four. Had you really thought the event through, I would never have been harmed. You ran towards me, Mr. Lupin, case you have a bad memory when you are an animal. I provoked you in no way yet you attacked me. What could you have done here?"

Remus was softly sobbing.

"I never meant to-"

"Answer my question!" Artemis barked.

"I didn't want to ask for anything from him!" Remus cried, staring venomously at Snape. "If you knew what he did, if you knew him like I do! You would understand!"

"So it was pride? You were far too proud to acknowledge you needed this potion?"

"It wasn't like that! He may as well have killed-"

"So it was Greif?" Artemis asked with a viper's venom after the word killed instantly standing prepared to hit this man in every available weak spot. "Greif, your pride or what Mr. Lupin!?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND!?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Snape said, standing up to be between them. "Both of you! Yes Lupin is at fault, Artemis, but you have no grounds to push him further in his guilt. He's been wallowing enough in it, so stop. What was done has been done. You cannot erase it nor can you change it. Time is irreversible and you will have to make do with what has been laid before you." He sighed. "You _will_ be going to Hogwarts and that's that! No more, no less."

"What about my school supplies? And my clothes, and my computer-"

"There is no technology at Hogwarts." Snape said in a biting breath. Artemis froze.

"No Technology?" He asked as if someone had just said he got an F on a science test. "What about a TV, A cell phone?"

"None. We have a shield up that blocks transmissions and electrical currents." Artemis felt faint.

Oh Dear.

* * *

Artemis was shuffled out into the rain somewhere near London to get into another train car next to the express they were on. This train went a little way before they were stopped again to get into black Carriages that were hitched to what appeared be black Spanish stallions. Artemis would be flattered had he not been treated like a prisoner with shackles included that chaffed his wrist and ankles. He refused to say anything more to Snape or Lupin who in turn remained silent to him. It was a very quiet trip to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Get up you Lazy Boy!" Uncle Vernon Bellowed. "Those Freaks Will be here any second!"

Ron and Hermione had vouched for Harry and volunteered to take him to get school supplies and a wand along with the twins. He was taking all the same subjects with advanced courses and also managed to sign up for a new class. Dumbledore had agreed that he could go back to Quidditch but also encouraged the D.A this year as a dueling club with Harry as a student teacher to teach it. He agreed.

Harry groaned as he pulled his wiry body out of bed and made his way to his dresser. Dudley had got him into a lot of trouble but not the amount of trouble he himself got in for attempting to, as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said, wizardize himself. Harry yawned as he took a comb and attempted to push back his black tangled locks into something that looked similarly to decent. After waging a war against his hair, and loosing, he pulled a plaid shirt from his top drawer and a pair of black jeans from atop his trunk. Digging his hands into his pockets, he dug out the remains of his wand, and set them softly into a zip lock bag. He'd gone through 5 years of his life with that wand and ,on more than one occasion, that wand had saved his life. Harry wasn't sure he could part with it.

"HARRY!" Aunt Petunia cried from the bottom stair, "Come down and get your breakfast!" Harry didn't need to be told twice. He raced down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen. Dudley was sitting in front of a plate of grits, bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, and fried bologna with some syrup dribbling down his fat chin.

"Hawy." He gurgled. "Path the Thalt." Harry ignored him and walked over to his smaller plate of toast, sausages and some grits.

"Alright, boy," Uncle Vernon growled out, "as soon as those freaks arrive, you leave, understand?" Harry nodded.

"I would like it no better." He said as he began stabbing his sausage into little pieces for his grits. "No better at all."

After finishing his breakfast, Harry returned back upstairs to pack. All of his room had been swept away and into the trunk when Hedwig came knocking on his window, a newspaper in check. He let her and in and gave her a treat to snack on while he went through the paper. The Headline story immediately drew his attention.

**THE NEW DARK LORD**

**Not two months after Sirius Black's death, the only known escapee of Azkaban, two more have escaped. Their names have not been released to the public. The third party of this story, however, is our concern. It is well known that Azkaban is divided into two parts, the upper level and the sub level, with the upper being the disguise and the sub level being the actual prison. The two people that escaped left the waiting area of the sub level and escaped into the upper level of Azkaban then out of Azkaban all together. By our reports though, these two were in a state to be incapable of such a plan. The third party, whose name by law cannot be mentioned, formulated a plan to escape Azkaban. He was only 15 years old. "No one thinks a child could be able to do something like that. With the Dementors and the traps, there's almost no way any one will survive." Indeed. We were notified that four individuals participated in the escape and only two made it out. The fourth member was killed in a drop shaft while the master mind of the operation was set free. Yes. Set free, ladies and gentlemen.**

**When approached on this mater of having such a dangerous convict on the loose, Fudge replied "There was a misunderstanding and the boy wasn't supposed to be there in the first place." Many others deny his innocence. Lucius Malfoy, who made the mastermind's arrest himself and was cleared of death eater charges this June, had this to say. "He ran and if one isn't guilty, they don't run." The boy's location is currently unknown but He is believed to be very dangerous and in the company of former death eater, Severus Snape. One of the guards claimed that he was the only reason the other convicts got out. Ministry officials refuse to comment on how the boy got past Cornelius Fudge and four Aurors but if such a individual at such an age of this can break out of Azkaban, what can he do once he gets older?**

**_Lauren Harker, the Daily Prophet._**

Harry reread it again and again. 15 years old. _He's my age._ Harry thought with a rush. New Dark Lord is a bit much because Sirius said it himself that if they put someone innocent in there, they could get out. Harry shrugged and froze with a thought.

"Who'd he help get out?"

* * *

Hermione and Ron arrived with the twins around twelve or so to pick him up. George smirked as he levitated Harry's trunk out of his room, down the stairs and through the front door. Both were sporting rather large smiles and mischivious looking eyes all the way to a car that, Ron swore, was ordinary down to the last screw.

"Kept wanting to shield the thing and speed up through the muggle traffic. Felt I was gonna get crushed between them!"

After climbing into the car and throwing all his items in the trunk, Harry squeezed himself in between Hermione and Ron.

"Okay, so what's with the Looks?" He finally asked. The twins had yet to pull off the smirks and smiles of satisfaction.

"We just-"

"Know-"

"Something-"

"You don't."

"Don't listen to them Harry. They've been acting like that all month with now being official order members but for some reason they've acted much worse today."

"It's just a small Secret." George said from behind the driver's seat with an all knowing smile.

"That'll make a big difference when school starts." Fred added.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pursed her lips together. "You two are so childish. Baiting us with a secret, I thought you two grew up!" She huffed, "Some people never change."

"Yeah Hermione." Fred agreed.

"Look what happened to you." George said. Harry and Ron laughed but Hermione gave the twins a narrowed glare and remained silent.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron grinned. "It was only a Joke."

"Okay so what's this really about? You wouldn't bait us with something you couldn't tell us."

"We'll tell ya but you can't tell anyone else, Kay?"

The Golden Trio in the back nodded.

"You read the _Daily Prophet_ about that boy? The one who escaped Azkaban?"

"It's another lie written up by some prophet pig. Another Rita Skeeter!" Hermione raged. "Nothing about that article could be factual. I mean, other than the Dementors, there are other traps. Azkaban is like Hogwarts with each prisoner being a sorcerer's stone."

"That you're right Hermione, but the entire thing is true." Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Fred cut her off.

"We know, 'Mione, We saw him when they took him from his home, after we tried to get him to come with us."

"And when he tricked Fudge. Fred, Mad eye and me, saw it from the second story of upper Azkaban. We didn't travel with Proffessor Snape and them. But we saw."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, eyeing the two. "He really did trick Fudge?"

"Dressed up as one of the guards to escort the other two escapees who got caught. We almost had them but they just slipped through our fingers."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Nope." Fred said.

"But why?"

"That we can't tell you."

* * *

After several hours later and swerving through a series of lights, signs, and traffic, they came to the leaky cauldron and through to Diagon Alley.

"I need to stop by the new bookstore on the corner. Meet you at Ollivander's?" Hermione asked.

"It won't take that long!" Ron said with a groan.

"I know, but I really have to catch up on my light reading." Hermione said biting her bottom lip and giving Ron Puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He muttered. "Meet us at 5 or so." Turning back to Harry he whispered. I heard fixing a wand is a really delicate process. Think he can get it done in an hour?"

"Guess so." Harry said shakily. The twins left them to fend for themselves only if they promised to stop by the joke shop after they were done at Olivander's. Ron left to go to Madam Rosmerta's for some Butterbeers as well as smuggle some fire whiskey if he was able. Harry gulped; alone and approaching the small shop seemed somewhat scary now. He shook his head.

_Just go. The wand, think of the wand!_

He opened the door and a bell tinkled just like four years ago. Automatically his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. The shop was dusty as it had always been but the worst seemed to be the amount of empty boxes piled up on the various desks he had scattered against the walls. Harry looked around for Mr. Ollivander. A cough sounded off somewhere behind him so he turned, coming face to face with the owner of the shop. His hair was still white and he seemed the ever easily excited Ollivander but age was definitely taking its toll on the old man leaving him with a limp in his step and a cane cast to his side. Mr. Ollivander looked up from behind spectacles perched on his nose and gave a chuckle that somehow seemed hollow and sad.

"Ah, Mister Potter. I wondered when I would be seeing you again." He rasped out. "Please, come into the back." Mr. Ollivander shuffled with his cane into the back of the shop, a cautious Harry behind him. More shelves popped from the walls and spread their contents. Wands upon wands upon boxes of wands.

"Mr. Ollivander, I--"

"I know what you need Mister Potter." Mr. Ollivander said with a sad smile, "But I'm afraid I cannot fix it for you." Harry paled. Holly, eleven inches, phoenix.

"You can't?"

"Standard procedure, my dear boy, standard procedure. Case like this are common so do not fret. I'll just find you a new wand." He gave a chuckle and grin. "Won't that be fun?"

"but why?" Harry asked. "I'm more comfortable with this wand." Mr. Ollivander grasped his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully.

"Well," he began, "It's like this. See, when a wand is made, it's not cut from a tree but rather a tree offers it up. The middle is hollow of course but the wand itself is still living which is how we are able to bind it to an inner core like your phoenix core. This wand is an extension of yourself, enabling you to reach into soul or inner being for magic as well as into the wands core. But while you are using the wand to pull magic from yourself, little by little, that wand is soaking up your magic too. This is how it grows and adapts to its owner. Witches and wizards who cast dark magic usually have a dark colored wand which is an example of the spells you cast make your wand." He rubbed his balding head, "Does that make sense?" Harry nodded.

"I think I get it." He said. "So, do I have to get a new wand entirely or can you use some of my old wand?"

"A new wand, I'm afraid." Mr. Ollivander said. "Don't worry. It won't take long. Just about an hour or so."

Harry spent the next few minutes taking measurements. Around his head, elbow to middle finger tip, and knee to heel. Then he went from shelf to shelf practicing with wands from Ash to yew with inner cores from Asp hairs to Zenjal Quills. Later he settled for a willow wand with what was said to be a dragon heartstring core.

Little did they know about the misplace box lying on the floor forgotten.

* * *

Artemis was woken up by Remus when he arrived at Hogwarts. His mind was so worn out; he had no recollection of falling asleep in the carriage. He quickly collected himself before getting up and straightening his outfit which was composed of a layer of cleansing spells and a Black uniform with black buttons standard issue of Azkaban guards. The sight that befell him was interesting to say the least. A rather old castle stood before him with flying buttresses, arches and turrets included. A stained glass window loomed in the distance with a beautiful design and large wooden doors littered the walls and grounds. A private school with a medieval twist. Joy. Artemis couldn't wait for the Iron Maiden. Remus gave Artemis a look similar to concern but he shrugged it off like a disease. This man's sympathies would be the last thing he needed. Snape grasped Remus's shoulder and urged him forward which Remus did much like the inner dog Artemis was sure he was. They left and entered one of the large doors leaving him with a real Azkaban guard. From the gold font along the poor gentleman's coat, Artemis assumed his name was Gerome Hines. He was told that this man was a parole officer, if you will, of most Azkaban innocents. But do to the prior bad acts of Artemis; innocent was definitely not defined by Artemis Fowl. Gerome was a pug type of man with a button nose and a small ring of what Artemis safely assumed was a beard. His teeth had a yellow tint to them and his body structure was non existent. If this man didn't have a spine, Artemis believed, he would lie face down into a puddle of himself, due to the excess of skin that this man possessed. Gerome gave a deep throated groan.

"Stand up Mr. Fowl." He belted out. Artemis stood and realized that he was much taller than this man. An inner smirk deep in his mind let out an evil cackle. Gerome gave a grunt and waddled forward, hands brushing against Artemis's chest and ankles. "This is just like muggle parole, cept once you've gone a month without causin' harm, yar Scot free. There are seven rules to follow but cuz you're a special case, there's ten." He gave Artemis something like a sneer which Artemis found positively repulsive, "Number one, you do not leave the premises by which you are registered. Number two, you must obey any and all requirements set forth by you're guardian, which in this case is Proffessor Snape." Gerome gave a lopsided grin. "Failed his class five times, I did. Mean as a centaur called a horse." Artemis ignored that because he was too busy being horrified at the thought of his life in the hands of Severus Snape. That horribly dressed individual with no sense of hygiene.

"Wait," He said in which Gerome paused. "That. . . Man, is supposed to act as my father while I'm here?"

"Technically," Gerome said, "He is your father. Adoption is the only mean other than registration. You went past the registration date. Adoption was all you had left."

"You must be mistaken." Artemis said between clenched teeth.

"Nope."

"There must be-"

"Listen, Kid," Gerome said, tightening Artemis's shackles little by little. "There's no mistake. Now if you want to go into rights and crap, take it up the Headmaster. Now, Number Three, you are by no means able to possess a weapon other than a wand. Now I argued that you shouldn't get a wand but because you're manly muggle, I doubt you can shake a stick for magic, you know? So, Number four, you are also by no means able to possess drugs, alcohol, and fireworks. Don't ask about fireworks, I don't like talking about that one. Number five, you must have a weans locator."

Gerome took out a little bracelet with a black marble in the middle.

"This little beauty works for rules six through eight so pay attention or else you'll listen to it a third time when you attack someone. This is your lover, your best friend, your mother, your conscience and your hero. It goes everywhere with you for a month. Number six is that you may not cause damage to another wizard or your guardian. Any bit of damage you deliver to them, it comes thrice on you. This is what does it. You may not take it off, only the prime minister can. Number seven, you may not, ever, use any form of transportation than a broom. This baby will throw you about seven feet into the air and drop you if you try to apparate or floo. Brooms are allowed but only fifty feet into the air and the entire school grounds. Number Eight, This bracelet is also a tracking device. You attempt to leave, which probably won't happen cause of a reactive maneuver, this is how we will find you. This little marble will announce where you are in this entire continent as well as its other two neighbors. If the times come where we will have to search America, we can change signals and find you there too." He paused and took a breath. "Rule Number Nine, you are not to partake in illegal or dangerous activities such as Dark Arts or Gambling. I believe you know why so no need to explain. And Last but Not least." Gerome patted Artemis on the back after setting on the weans locator. "If you fail to follow any of these rules set before you, it will result in a one way ticket to Azkaban."

Artemis was examining the rules in his mind, searching for obvious loopholes, when Gerome tugged him forward by a chain lead one might use on a dog. "Come on Arty, time to meet the family." He pulled Artemis behind him, taking him to the first large door and opening it. A dimly lit corridor greeted them, with portraits hanging on the wall. Artemis watched as several of the portraits woke up, their yawns making one large sound and their limbs being stretched comically in the canvases. He was amazed.

"Your magic can do this?" he asked.

Gerome looked around amused, "Yes they can." He said, with a feeling of smugness that washed through his entire being. "Our magic can do more things as well. Some of our potions can cure a cold or a sickness. They can repair limbs almost 10 of the time it normally takes as well as grow plants the size of skyscrapers."

Artemis watched the portraits dancing, laughing, and playing on the wall. "Were these real people?" he asked. Gerome nodded.

"These people were captured on magic film and actions or thoughts from the moment were captured with them. Some other portraits possess the spirits of these people. You could say a camera really does steal your soul."

Artemis was examining a rather large portrait set before him. It showed a boy with a prefect badge and brown hair, grinning with a trophy in his midst. Something about the picture seemed odd to Artemis. He realized the frame was rather bland for such a picture and the boy was about his age.

"Is he dead?" he asked indicating the picture. "The prefect with the trophy?" Gerome looked up at the picture then swiveled a glossy eye to Artemis.

"Don't ask about him." Gerome growled. "He's alive though he's better off dead. Don't know why Dumbledore keeps a picture of him in this place anyway. I would of burn every sticken one of those pictures to the ground then use the ashes in a garden of the most rotten plants."

Artemis stored this information away for later use.

"Come on now, don't dawdle." Gerome said pulling the lead. Artemis followed behind him, studying the picture more and more as it came closer until they turned a corner and it disappeared from sight. He went over the passage they were using, attempting to remember where the portrait of the boy was. It seemed very interesting indeed. They came to a low area with many stairs. Artemis grimaced. They approached what Artemis assumed was the main stairwell made out of what he thought was cement. A large oak door loomed before them.

"Stupid doors." Gerome muttered. "Bloody everywhere." He pushed open the doors to reveal a dining hall with four tables and a rising staff table. An old man with Baby blue robes with stars and moons dancing on it, sat at the centre of the staff table, enabling him to see every one who entered, left, moved or sat. Artemis was pulled again forward and saw to his horror, dozen of people watching him from various tables. One of which was the soulless looking man with grey eyes. They were scattered out so it seemed like a few of them, but some where closely knit together at certain tables. He could see two Dementors sitting in the back corners sticking to the shadows, as well as a few Azkaban guards littered along the walls. He ignored everyone in the room except for the headmaster who was looking at him with so much pity; Artemis felt he would rip the man's eyes out.

"Proffessor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," Gerome announced. "I have here Prisoner Artemis Fowl for his Release from Azkaban." A fluffy headed man with white hair from the third table from Artemis's Right coughed.

"Proceed."

Gerome pulled Artemis to the front, his hand reaching into his pocket to pull out a large ring of iron keys, one of which would free Artemis from his shackles.

"Are you aware of the consequences with taking in a supposed criminal? The system is not just and crimes go free through out the wizarding world." He paused. "Do you believe yourself capable in directing the actions of this child?" Artemis looked up and just now realized that Remus and Snape sat on either side of Dumbledore. He hadn't even heard them come in. Snape stood up.

"I am."

The fluffy headed man waved his hand. "Proceed. Come on Gerome, not everyone has all day." Many of the others at various tables agreed with nods and grunts. .

"Well, Fudge, if you shortened the procedure, then you'd be home by now." He muttered in reply. Gerome sighed. "Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts, this child is now in your capable hands. Please assist in the signature of him to you." Artemis stood still and watched as Severus walk along the back of the staff table, walked down some steps that lead to the main floor, and briskly walked over to Artemis's side. The prime minister, as Artemis just found out, walked over to him, sighed, and produced a roll of parchment and two quills.

"Severus Snape," he said as he laid out the parchment, "I sign this child from Azkaban to you. May his actions govern your own." Snape nodded.

"I accept," he said as signed. The prime minister signed above him. Artemis examined it and smirked when he realized the watery texture of what they were using.

Blood.

"This transaction is complete," Cornelius Fudge announced, "He is now the property of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." He yawned. "It is done." Everyone nodded and rose, preparing to leave. Gerome passed the ring of keys to Snape who plucked the largest key from the chain and undid Artemis's shackles.

"It is done," he whispered. The others left and Artemis watched them, memorizing faces and such. A few remained but Artemis unspecified that they were teachers. Severus sighed. "Have you eaten?" he asked. Artemis looked back at him to see a tired potions master. The last few days' events must have had a greater toll on him than he thought.

"No, _Father_." Artemis said. "Not since Azkaban," he ground out the word father as horribly as he could. It left a poisoned taste in his mouth but it was pure bliss to see his guardian's features contort only so. Snape flinched.

"There's no need of that." He said softly. "Come here," He pulled out his wand and Artemis stepped forward. Lightly tapping his head, Snape said something fast in Latin that Artemis had no time to translate. Suddenly his uniform branched out into robes similar to the Potions master's. "The students will be arriving soon. As soon as we assign you a house, you may eat with them." He looked to some of the remaining staff scattered through the tables. He turned to a tight face woman with a large black hat sitting at the second table. "Minerva, do you have it?" she nodded, reaching into her robes to pull out a tired old hat. The hat yawned and made a face Artemis believed was disgust.

"What is going on in here, I'm trying to get some sleep." The hat yawned. He eyed Artemis disdainfully. "So this is the Azkaban scum, just as I thought a creep."

"We wish to have him sorted." Minerva said hotly.

"Bit too old for a first year?" the hat asked with a laugh. Minerva glared. "Very well." Snape put a cold hand on Artemis's shoulder and asked him to sit down. He sat, watching the hat with renewed curiosity. Was this one of their Magics? Giving life to inanimate objects? Severus leaned forward and set the hat on Artemis's head.

"So what exactly does this hat do?" he asked. A funny tingling feeling spread from his scalp.

"It sifts through your mind, finding things that are connected to certain houses. If you are smart enough, you will be sent to Ravenclaw, if you loyal, Hufflepuff, If persistent, Slytherin, if Brave, Gryffindor." Artemis's eyes widened. Sift through my mind? A white panic flared through him. The Fae! What if, no. Not what, but when---

"Shush boy." The hat scolded. "Secrets reveal themselves in time so your's I won't speak just so like mine."

The hat went on humming. Artemis calmed down after a bit. The hat had said nothing yet about the Fae or his house. He was murmuring in a voice low and drilling. Suddenly he spoke up. "His mind is sharp, his wits are keen, his loyalty lies only to those he had under him or those that he insist to call a friend. But he never gives up and drives through to the end." The hat paused. "Past events were to gain power and usually high standing, to prove himself capable and able in situations that were at their worse. He'd function well in Slytherin or Ravenclaw but do to the obvious lust for power better be: SLYTHERIN!" The hat went silent. Remus gave a sad smile up on the staff table.

"How many here didn't think he'd bee in Slytherin?" he asked. Dumbledore chuckled.

"How many in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would be better in Slytherin?" he countered.

* * *

_This year will be different._ Harry thought as he exited the Carriage. The trip in Diagon Alley went as planned and no misfortunes occurred. The same could be said about the train ride, even though the Slytherins seemed more rowdy than usual. When they arrived at Hogwarts, They were greeted with the site of several people leaving, many of which were ministry officials. Draco Malfoy pushed Ron and Harry apart, racing forward to greet his father who began to speak to him in whispers. Harry and the others ignored him on their way inside; first years were in the back talking to Hagrid. The great hall was dimly lit so at first Harry didn't see him. As soon as he approached the front of the great hall, a feeling of dread took him. Standing in the middle of the great hall was Severus Snape and next to him was a boy Harry had never seen before. He was about Harry's height with black hair and sharp blue eyes that stood out against his pale skin. His face seemed manly made to express his eyes, a straight nose, and a sharp mouth that was firmly closed into a grimace. Harry made his way to the table, his sight never leaving the pale youth. The boy seemed unaffected by their entry into the hall and was all but ignoring him. A shiver crawled its way up Harry's arm. This boy was dangerous and gave him a feeling similar to Tom Riddle. Little by little, students filed into the room, branching off into their houses. Hermione was saying something to Ron and didn't seem to notice the boy yet. Ron was replying, obviously not seeing his favorite potions master sneer at them. Suddenly the lights came on at full swing and people were momentarily blinded by the blast. Teachers were at their post and Hagrid was standing at the entry doors, a trail of first years behind him. The students suddenly noticed the youth next to Proffessor Snape. The hall went quiet and Proffessor McGonagall stood up and gave a deep 'Uh hem'.

"Proffessor Dumbledore has been called back to his office for preparations for a new sixth year student. If there are any announcements he would like to make then he will make them tomorrow morning. First years though, will be sorted as planned." She announced. "I would like to introduce to you Artemis Fowl Snape." Dozens of people began talking at once.

_Snape? _

_A son?_

_Why wasn't he at Hogwarts earlier?_

_An affair?_

_Azkaban? _

Minerva waited till they silenced. "He is adopted and will be in the Slytherin house. His stay may not be long or it may just last till the end of the school year." She paused and a dark look overtook her face. "If I or Proffessor Snape hear anything about someone causing a problem to Artemis, they will be severely punished to the utmost procedure. Perhaps even face expulsion." She let the threat linger. "Now, I wish you all help him as much as you can. It is true that it is his first time in Hogwarts but believe me he is more than capable of being here." Proffessor McGonagall nodded to Proffessor Snape who in turn nodded his head. He put a hand on Artemis's shoulder and eyed the room in one of his chilling sweeps.

"This is Artemis. Originally the headmaster insisted upon one student from each of the houses to tutor him until he caught up, but I refused and so did Artemis." Snape sighed. "As you may have already guessed this is Artemis Fowl, former prisoner of Azkaban." Gasp rang out and Harry was suddenly aware of how Hermione was staring at the boy. "By no means are you to be afraid as all former charges have been dropped due to . . . new evidence." He stared down the students. "Help him make his year at Hogwarts enjoyable." _Or else I'll poison your already rotted souls,_ he seemed to say. Snape left Artemis standing in the middle as he made his way up to the staff table. Artemis swept his eyes across each student before walking silently over to his table and sitting down at the end. The hall remained silent until Hagrid shuffled forward with the first years and proceeded with McGonagall in sorting them. The evening went on without a hitch although nobody spoke to Artemis and Almost nobody spoke during the feast. The rest of the Evening passed in silence till prefects left taking first years to their rooms.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

The more reviews, the happier i will be ! ( i was going to update earlier but was acting up) 


	11. Swept out to sea

The Last Moon Is The Last Sun

* * *

AngelofTheo

* * *

SORRY FOR BEING SO SHORT!

* * *

Ron and the others made their way upstairs before the entire Gryffindor Common room burst into shouts. The common room had been decorated with colors of Bronze, Gold, and Red with stair maps for the children so they would know the schedules of the changing staircases and the various walls pretending to doors and doors hiding themselves in walls. Several of the first years cowered behind Nickolas, an unlucky Seventh Year chosen to show the children to their rooms. He of course, could do nothing to stop the other children from raising the dead with their screams of such villainy and unpaid retribution.

"That monster is Snape's Son?" one of the other Seventh years shouted out. This was a brown head boy with cloudy grey eyes. "That's madness!"

"How can they bring such a dangerous thing to this school!?" Semus all but screamed. "What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"This is an Outrage!" one of the Third year girls cried.

"SILENCE!" Proffessor McGonagall shouted as she entranced the portrait hole. . "Why are my Gryffindors Acting like a bunch of Slytherins?" The room went quiet.

"But Proffessor did you hear about what that boy did! Youngest to ever break out of Azkaban, He is! What are we gonna do with another Snape anyway!?!" Ron shouted above the rest of the students. Dean and Semus stood beside him nodding vigorously.

"He was caught, that's very different than breaking out--." McGonagall tried with little relief.

"And yet he's free. He should have been reprimanded adequately at least! Allowing him at a school full of children after---."

"Ms. Granger, Please, -----."

"He's Dangerous, Proffessor." The room went silent.

When A boy who survived you-know-who as a baby and fought him not once but four times and lived, says someone is dangerous, than they most certainly are.

Proffessor McGonagall seemed to pale. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter." She whispered, "But Mr. . . . Snape will be staying here for the duration of the year." She eyed him. "I don't want any trouble out of you or Mr. Snape. Proffessor Snape will be on guard and will deduct to most house points possible if you or anyone in fact is bothering his son." Proffessor McGonagall pursed her lips together. "As to why he is here, only Proffessor Snape, Proffessor Lupin and the headmaster know. Gryffindors, _we will_ let this tide come in but try not _to drown yourselves_ at sea. Now, off to bed, the lot of you!"

The student trudged upstairs and begrudgingly set their beds for their night's rest. Ron looked to Harry who was pulling his glasses off as he began getting ready for bed. "So what do you think he'll be like? Snape or Malfoy?" Ron asked pulling on his pajama bottoms. Harry shrugged and lifted his covers to bury himself beneath them.

"Probably Malfoy. Unless he's a total ditz." Harry said lying down with a yawn. Ron climbed into his bed next to Harry, pulling back the curtain to show Harry his grin.

"Another one of him and another of Snape? How much can the world take?" Harry laughed softly.

"None, Not Till Tomorrow." He said. Harry pulled up the thick covers over his shoulders and under his chin, "Good Night, Ron."

"Good Night Harry."

* * *

The Slytherin Dormitory was quite different. They had come away with eight small bodies of pure blood and one that was part Veela and part pureblood. Diluted, but still very powerful. The children were being led by Malfoy himself to the Slytherin Rooms. Proffessor Snape followed along silently with Artemis beside him.

"It doesn't have to be bad if you don't let it." He whispered to his _son_, "Just welcome it."

"Artemis Fowl is not one to give up, _sir_," Artemis ground out. "I will find some flaw in this law of yours and within a year I should be back with my family in Ireland."

"Or, back in Azkaban with a killer as a cell mate." Snape hissed. They approached a portrait of a Man with flowing green robes with long tresses of Blond Hair climbing over his shoulders. His eyes were a pale green and his smirk was one of cockiness. The man gave a bow to Snape who merely nodded to him in reply. The portrait looked similar the gray eyed man and Artemis was forced to bite back a shudder that crawled through him. Snape and he paused as the other students walked on.

"These are my private rooms," Snape said indicating the portrait, "the password is Salamanti Delavorae," the portrait swung open. "If you need anything or if you wish to speak to me about something, feel free to ask." He pointed down the hall, "The other students of my house are just down the hall between the Suit of Armor and the Dungeons. If you pass a dimly lit corridor, you've gone too far. The password to get in is Anockde Flora" He eyed Artemis, "I trust you to not run off especially with that weans bracelet. One of those can snap your arm in half if you don't watch out." Artemis narrowed his eyes.

"That would have been nice to know before I put it on." Snape chuckled darkly.

"Then you wouldn't have put it on, would you?" he stepped into the portrait hole, casting one last glance at his adopted son, "Tomorrow we shall go and get your wand. Dumbledore has already prepared your school supplies and Robes for the year. We will leave in the morning. Good Night Artemis."

"There's nothing good about it."

Snape closed the Portrait door.

Artemis spent his time in the hallways before going on to the spot between the Armor and the Dungeons. A foul smell was emanating from somewhere down the hall where Artemis guessed was where the dungeons were. He stepped to the wall and whispered Anockde Flora. He smirked. This society was based on Latin and Laws. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as he thought. The wall opened and he was greeted by seven of his fellow students. One was a tall African American boy with sharp cheek bones and piercing eyes. Another was a blond girl with hair that fell just barely over her shoulders with eyes that Artemis couldn't see. The boy in the middle sitting on a well furnished chair was the one who took all of Artemis's attention. He seemed to be the leader and had light gray eyes with blond hair that was swept back across his head. His features were pointed and his skin was almost as pale as Artemis's own. Instantly, Artemis saw him as an enemy. He had the all knowing smirk, the eyes that laughed at someone from the dark, and a posture that defined control and intelligence. It was like a mirror to an alternate world and another Artemis Fowl the second, was looking back.

"Hello, Artemis Snape. Or should I Say Artemis Fowl?" The Blond boy said with a sharp tilt of his head. Artemis narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, a vampiric smile darting on his face. He felt the people in the room stiffen.

"I would like to know whom I am speaking to before I begin a discussion of my namesake." Artemis replied nonchalantly, his arms were cast to his sides and his legs stood an even shoulder width apart. His posture was calm and collected, readying him for a verbal as well as mental attack. The boy blinked, not expecting that answer. He shrugged.

"Draco Malfoy." Dragon Malfoy, Artemis's mind instantly translated with a speed unknown to most man. Draco Smiled, something known to Artemis but also studied by him.

In most sociology classes Artemis had taken, he realized the mouth and eyes are a very wide window to a person's personality. You can detect a lie from the corners of someone's mouth and you can tell a trick from the curve of the bottom lip. This boy's mouth said things that he had been prepared to say. He knew a secret that Artemis probably didn't and he planned on worming something out of it. The worming something out of it part came from the fact he needed Six other people to threaten him. While the secret part was the way he bit his tongue each time before he spoke and the way he curved his mouth. Time could only tell when that moment would be.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy," Artemis muttered. "Whatever it is you wish to see me for, I have little concern for it right now. I am tired and I have yet to explore the school. Tomorrow is a very big day because not only is it the first day I go to this . . . amazing school, but also the day I get my wand. Proffessor Snape (Artemis refused to call him father here) and I have to get up early because both of us have been told to get a good night's rest for tomorrow's activities, So Good Night." Artemis turned and was prepared to climb up a stone staircase on the right when these two large brunets came down from where they were hiding and grabbed him, twisting him around to face Malfoy. Malfoy was staring at him with something akin to Amusement and bewilderment.

"But you have yet to hear my proposal, Mr. Fowl." Malfoy bit back with a similar tone that was laced with venom. "I happen to have something important to say to you."

Artemis eyed the students in the room. Many seemed about his age but the two behind him were larger and another two near the back wall were obviously older than him.

"Alright, I'm listening." Artemis said, cursing the fact he was outnumbered and without Butler.

"Let's just get to the point shall we? My father has informed me of your current state, to put it short, I know what you are." Artemis flinched slightly. Malfoy smirked. "I am willing to make you an offer, one you can't refuse."

"Funny. I've had twelve of those offers in my life that I have bluntly refused."

Draco pursed his lips together in an annoyed fashion.

"But never one of mine. Only five have ever refused an offer from me and three of those five are dead. One is on his way to die." The Blond smirked. "Now will you listen to my offer?"

"If I must." Artemis said grinding his teeth which he knew was unhealthy.

"Good. As I said earlier, I know what you are; the fact is though, that no one in this school other than the headmaster, two teachers and myself, Know your little secret." Draco's smirk got a feral twist as he bared his teeth. "So I wish to use your . . . . Disposition to my advantage." Artemis combed his brain over for some insight on what Malfoy was talking about. His mind snagged on a book he once read called Truman's Choice that focused mainly on Philosophy. The right and wrong of human life. Artemis shuddered. Not one of his favorite books to speak of. Malfoy opened and closes his palm as he eased back in his chair. The room silenced immensely.

"On the night of the Full Moon, I want you to kill someone."

The room sort of spun with lowly laughed giggles. In a way, Draco had already divulged his secret. The girl in the corner covered her mouth to silence herself while the older Slytherins chuckled darkly at what Malfoy was saying. Artemis eyed the boy and gave smirk that deteriorated the one placed on Draco's face in an instant.

"No." Artemis said flatly. "I am afraid I can't do that."

Draco raised a finely plucked eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"1. Because I refuse. 2. Because I detest getting my hands dirty. And 3. Because I don't believe in such nonsense about full moons and monsters forged from human flesh." Artemis said as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Malfoy looked at him again with a bewildered expression.

"Don't believe it?" He asked as though unbelieving himself. He shook his head as a thought hit him full force. "I forgot. You aren't' even really a wizard. You're worse than a mud blood, you're pretty much a Muggle."

The room thickened again.

"You didn't say anything about _that_ earlier" the Blond girl snapped. The dark skinned boy tightened the muscles in his arm as he balled his hand into a fist. The older students against the wall stared at one another, as if trying to figure something out.

"We aren't the dark lord, Draco. Surely Snape would realize you were the only one who would know about him being a muggle. After all, only you of all of us could have gotten this information because of your father's position."

"Blaise, Stop." Malfoy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "To think I planned this to be easy." He turned to Artemis who was standing part way in shadow with only his face illuminated by the light then looked to the small fire that was slowly smothering itself in the fireplace. "You will be useful, that is sure because that old coot is trying to protect you and his wolf is also placing his skin in the fire. A wound to fill salt with I think." Draco closes his eyes and bit his bottom lip. "Your use will be found eventually, Mr. Fowl. Until that time however I would like you to stay low." He rose from his chair. Artemis wrestled himself free from Draco's Thugs.

"No." He snarled. "You cannot expect me to actually go along with being used as some sort of animal in all this, do you? Are you out of your mind?"

Draco smirked.

"From what I've seen Mr. Fowl, You have no choice."

"How dare you?" Artemis asked with rage building up in him. The other Slytherins in the room watched with ill humor as Artemis stood eye to eye with Draco. "I may be new to this school but I never wished to be here in the first place. What right in any world or any state of mind do you believe yourself to possess the ability to make others do your dirty work? It makes no sense and there is no reason why I would ever do what you say." Draco stared at him with a smirk and a gleam in his eyes.

"Everyone will do as I say here, Artemis." He said like it hurt him to speak a name that burnt his tongue. "This is my house. I was made for Slytherin. You obviously are not, seeing as you're a human turned werewolf, which in my book is barely sand beneath my shoe that must be scraped off. In other worlds, superiors reign over inferiors here in Hogwarts, so you had best learn when a superior is talking to you and giving you an order." Draco said before he pushed Artemis to the ground and turned from him, heading up the right staircase, laughing with his cronies trailing behind him who also were laughing. Artemis saw red and he heard distantly the sound of his last restraint popping.

Something primal burst into him and he leapt up and sent a daring kick at Malfoy's Ankles. He didn't remember getting past the other students following behind and rationalized that they must have moved. A pain similar to what Malfoy must have felt spread through out his own leg but he ignored it. It was as if he were out of his body telling it what to do, how to move, when to strike and what to feel. Malfoy fell forward and hit his nose directly on the hard floor, sputtering and cursing. Blood was trickling out his nose, little by little. Artemis could taste blood seeping down the back of his throat from the bones that were breaking in his own nose. Ignorance was bliss. Draco reached in his robes for something but Artemis in his current state didn't want to face down a wand. He grabbed Malfoy's arm and swung it back knocking anything in it to the ground. A sickening crack echoed throughout the common room and Artemis pulled the broken limb across Malfoy's chest with a slight squishing sound. Open break, bone seen. Artemis noted dully. He could feel the bone in his own arm twisting but clenched his teeth and bore through it. There should have been more blood on both of them but neither had the right mind at the moment to make not of it. Artemis pressed it down till it was pressing to the other boy's robes and he was crying beneath him, blood seeping slowly into his mouth by his broken nose. The others had fled the room, screaming that he was going to kill Draco and what not.

"Listen, Mr. Malfoy." Artemis said softly with a smirk that most monsters found demonic. "I am not going to kill for you and most importantly I am not going to kill you. Your death would be a waste of my time and my current situation would be more worsened by the fact that I took a human life especially a government official's son." The animal in Artemis purred in content. "I am easily angered and will not be prone to ignore you the duration of my school year. From what I've seen, you enjoy pain and control, two things I hold in high stand. But on completely different levels than you are able. I highly approve of your control of pain caused but not of pain endured. I also approve of your span of control but not of the control you place on yourself. You think irrationally and move too quickly in plans of power and ability. I for one do not." Artemis clenched the arm tighter in his grasp making Malfoy scream. "Remember Mr. Malfoy, No one commands Artemis Fowl. And most importantly, there are no rules that I can't break and no law that will bind me down." He let go of Draco's Arm and stood up. Draco watched with clouded gray eyes then his head lolled to the side as he went silent. Artemis's mind was buzzing and his eyes felt as though they were watching play from the front seat in hell. He stumbled into a chair by the fire, and leaned his head back on the cushion.

_If this doesn't get me out of here, then nothing will._

* * *

Snape was woken by a very distressed Ms. Parkinson. She was standing next his portrait banging on the door begging to be let in, claiming a demon was going to eat her living soul or something along those lines. Severus Snape tossed on some robes and trudged to the door, opening the portrait. Pansy threw herself at him and wept claiming that Artemis tried to kill Draco and that both were bleeding and screaming that Draco was going to be eaten. Snape ignored her and led her back to the Slytherin dorms where he whispered the password and stepped inside. The rest of the Slytherin house was already in the common room, gathered around a sofa set to the wall and a chair in front of the fire. Upon seeing his Godson, He paled. Draco! He rushed over and ran a hand underneath his disheveled hair, feeling for a temperature then moving down to feel for a pulse.

"Alive." He whispered to himself. The common room was looking at him with something similar to doubt and suspicion. He was prepared to give them a sneer when what Pansy said came back to him. His throat clenched painfully on nothing. Artemis. . . . . . What have you done? Snape walked over to the fire and bit his tongue as not to gasp. Every wound placed on Malfoy's body was placed thrice fold on Artemis's. His arm was bent in an old angle then forced into a position that he assumed was comfortable for Artemis. His face was covered in tiny smudges of blood and seemed distorted because of the lack of bone in his nose whereas his lower lip was cut revealing a tiny slash that crawled from the lip down to the bottom part of his chin. Artemis's robes were filthy and his face was covered in dry blood which Snape couldn't figure it as his own or Malfoy's. He sighed and cast a levitation charm on both his pupils. He faced the rest of his house who watched with wide eyes.

"Bed. Now." They scrambled as he levitated the boys through the portrait hole.

_Well._ He thought. _This year will be interesting._

* * *

Birch Archer was never one to be timid nor was he one to follow orders. This is why he was sitting with a Mud man, chatting on the release of certain contained documents. The Mud Man's Name was Theodore Mannings and just yesterday they received word he had just recently done some sort of adoption work that was, as Foaly loved to say, swept out to sea. The Adoption papers were false but it wasn't just this illegal action that perked Foaly's interest. The fact that the boy's first name was Artemis who had no last name and no parents added flame to the fire. There was a 20 chance that Artemis had been here or that this man would know where he was. He was wearing one of Foaly's newest inventions called the Mudmaker. It cast sort of shielding around a fairy so that they appear as mud men and have attributes most mud men had that they were without. Such as height or some other thing. It was very convenient. Birch was going under cover as a man named Denis MicMarcia, a cousin of Theodore's earlier mother who died a few years back from stroke. The Mudmaker created the look of grey hair and wrinkled skin with a height that was a little over 5'9 and clothing that was chosen as something most of the older generation wore. A Pair of khaki pants and a red, white, and gray plaid shirt decorated Birch's disguise. Theodore was wearing a grey suit with a dark yellow tie with his hair slicked back showing a few grays in between the brown. He had an appointment canceled just for Denis MicMarcia so he planned on getting whatever he had come here for over quick.

"Hello, Theo." Birch said trying out the Voice consorter. It made his voice stand on certain wavelengths. Foaly said that the mind recognizes voices but also the way a person speaks. That's why after years of being friends with one person, you begin to pick up that person's speak pattern. Theo gave a half smile that Birch could easily tell was forced.

"Denis. Great to see you, how's Linda?" He asked. Birch sucked in breath that he hoped Theo didn't hear.

"She's Terrific." He said with Denis's accent. He had read the profile and was aware that Linda was Denis's wife. Linda was dying somewhere in some hospital by one of the Lakes in Michigan. He couldn't let it slip or it would ruin a mind wipe.

"Good, Good. So, Denis, What brings you to London?"

"Some leads and some suspicious happenings." Birch said, watching Theo's eyes which were quickly averted. He was able to say that cause Denis was a private detective. And with that one saying, Birch Knew. Instantly, he knew this guy did something bad or against the rules. His entire stance was slack and his head seemed to weigh a ton on his shoulders. Birch would sell his pinky finger if this guy didn't know about Artemis.

"Oh God," Theo said, grasping his chin and pulling it down in a stressed manner. "Does this have to do with the Snape kid?" He asked his blue eyes wide. Birch's entire belief of the man being guilty wavered slightly but still floated in his subconscious.

"The Snape kid?" Birch asked. " I'm not sure if that's the one. I'm looking for a child that went missing about three to four days ago. He has a name similar to one of the children in the database" Theo was sweating profusely.

"Do you have a picture?" Theo asked softly. "I'll tell you if it were him if you had a picture."

Birch cussed silently under his breath. D'arvit.

"Don't you have picture of him? You have to have one, for reference of course."

"I can't show you the files. If I believe you then I might show the picture. You might be working for a child snatcher or something."

Birch gritted his teeth. What ever happened to people that didn't care? Suddenly An idea hit him.

"Hang on. I've got his mother at the station. I'll just ring her real quick like."

Birch took out a silver cell phone that Foaly confiscated from Fowl a while back. It was only to be used on an emergency but unless he could get some sort of back up now, this mission was a failure.

Birch hated to fail.

The phone rang twice and Holly picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Helga? It's me. Listen, Baby, we got some trouble here in the office, so can you give me some descriptions of your sweet little Andy?"

"Who the hell are you calling baby?" Holly hissed.

"Pumpkin, Come on. Just some things like Andy's hair and eye color." He said with a double cough afterwards. Holly stared at the phone in her hands before understanding what he was doing. .

"Blue eyes, black Hair, pale skin?"

"Vampire? Really? Scary cutie then huh?"

"Shut up Birch."

Birch covered the mouth piece that was spewing colorful Holly Short Language. "Real Doll. Says the kid had blue eyes, pale skin, and dark hair." If Theo could he would have paled more.

"He had a mother? But they told me he was being adopted." He said to himself. Theo fell back in his chair. "Dear Lord, What have I done?"

"What do you mean?"

"An old friends of Mom's came by the other day asking for a favor. He seemed alright but. . . . ."

"you overlooked it cause it seemed secure?"

"Yeah."

Birch wanted to scream and cheer and cuss at the same time.

"So where is he?"

"He's in London living with a teacher for a school."

* * *

YOU CAN VOTE FOR WHAT PART YOU WANT TOLD NEXT!

FROM THEIR VIEW!

ARTEMIS  
BUTLER  
HOLLY  
HARRY  
IGNEOUS

VOTE FOR WHICH ONE YOU WANT FIRST!

REVIEW! more and i Update more!


	12. One Little Black Sheep

**The Last Moon is the Last Sun**

_AngelofTheo_

**One Little Black Sheep**

* * *

"_GOSH OH MIGHTY BATMAN! SHE'S GOT 100 REVIEWS!"_  
"_That she does, Robin, that she does. And now we must leave to prepare Gotham for the worst update in history."_

* * *

_**"God is a comedian playing to an audience too afraid to laugh."**_

_**-Voltaire**_

* * *

Igneous and Xander made their way through the large expanse of rocks surrounding Azkaban. More than once, they stopped for the fear of being sighted by Azkaban Guards who were patrolling the area in droves. Both traveled by foot through the stony ledges and As soon as they reached the edge of the small island, they stopped and fell to the washing waves. A dock lay nearby with a small paddle boat. Igneous pulled Xander up and yanked him toward the boat. Xander followed, dragging his tired body. 

"We shouldn't have left him." Xander whispered with a ragged breath. "We should have dragged him out of there even if the hounds of hell--."

"He knew what he was getting into." Igneous snapped pulling him a little harder. "No regrets now." Both were breathing harshly and sobs threatened to pull themselves out of Xander's gut. The boat was getting closer

"He was so young." He panted. Igneous nodded, not wanting to voice anything for the moment. Her lord awaited her. She needed transportation, money, a hideout, and more importantly a wand. Igneous turned to Xander and fixed him with a cold stare.

"Got any money in Gringotts?" Xander nodded. Igneous smiled. One down, three to go. "Come on. The boat won't move itself."

* * *

_Rain: Breaking Benjamin_

_Take a photograph,  
it'll be the last,  
not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,_

* * *

A ministry official came as soon as the weans bracelet let out a signal. Snape sent him away saying Artemis accidentally pushed a student down while he was climbing one of the many moving stair cases. If the ministry official had looked, he would have found out that one doesn't receive a broken arm, a broken nose and a bloody lower lip because of falling up the stairs. Malfoy woke up some time at Four in the morning at which a time was when Madam Pomfrey came in so he was able take some bone renewal potion and others to null the pain while his broken limb healed in it's cast. After seeing Artemis asleep in the bed next to him, Draco insisted that he go to class, which Madam Pomfrey reluctantly agreed to. He then dashed out the door and to breakfast. Artemis slept till five which was only one hour later than he normal did then awoke to the sight of an unconscious Potions Master, Slumped over in a chair near the foot of his bed. Artemis stiffened. Why am I still here? Shouldn't I be awake in Azkaban or something? 

"No." Snape mumbled, revealing one onyx eye. Artemis stared at him with a bewildered expression until he sighed. "Legilimens. It's like a form of Mind reading." He said slowly. "It can be Painful or pleasurable but the skill matters on the person casting the spell. chose a neutral probe. You most likely felt nothing. Sorry. I'm so used to doing it that it's done subconsciously." He rolled over. "What happened in my Slytherin rooms?"

Artemis stiffened. The fight seemed like a dream stuck in sequence. What was he thinking? Oh. Of course. Get out of school. He laid back on his pillow.

"Why not?" Artemis asked in a languid manner. Snape turned back around and glared at him.

"Why Not?" he asked Artemis and chuckled bitterly. "I refused to see my name dragged down with yours that's Why Not." He spat then sighed again. "Why Mister Malfoy though? You realize whose son he is, correct? Lucius Malfoy. The very official that brought you in---."

"I know that. Not only do they look alike but they share the same sneer, hair, and manner of speaking. I also deducted that because only a late leaver of that. . . . Gathering would have been fortunate enough tell their child the latest news. He was one of the last to exit the Great Hall." Artemis spoke as though he had nothing better to do. Severus moaned before pulling the tired skin around his eyes.

"You have yet to answer my question."

"Your werewolf has yet to answer mine." Artemis replied. Snape glowered at him.

"As your Father for the time being, I believe that we should at least act the part." He gave Artemis a fleeting glance. "I am able to be . . . lenient to such diversions as last night as long as the injuries are not as severe but I also can give in a few fatherly quirks. Small freedoms of course until the matter of where you will be and where you will go is arranged but things such as trips to hogsmeade, access to my personal stores and library and perhaps if you are good, an allowance." Artemis's ears perked up.

"Allowance?"

"Nothing large but it will be only if you do well and do as you're told. Additional sums will be added if you will do chores in the Potions rooms."

A frown Marred Artemis's face for only a moment. Manuel labor was a hassle but potions were similar to science class and no brute strength was involved.

"How much for small chores."

"A small fee."

"I need it said in a way that involves true currency." Snape frowned.

"At least 5 dollars or so for small labor. Make the actual potions though would be about 10."

Artemis quickly did the sums in his head. 10 a week. In ten weeks that itself would equal one semester which would be a hundred dollars. But their form of currency was different and so much would have to be done in plans and plots and exploits. He looked Snape in the eye.

"You've got a deal," Artemis paused. "But I refuse to apologize to that werewolf of yours until I find that this entire mess was not entirely his fault. I also will not take any other potions until I am positive this werewolf ploy of yours is not a fake."

"You still refuse to just take in stride what is happening to you?" Severus asked. Another sigh escaped his pursed lips. The room went silent till Snape spoke once more. "What will you do when the full moon rises? Will the Monster you become convince of this reality or will you deny it as you have denied most of everything else here? What will you do, Artemis Fowl?"

Artemis looked him in the eye and smirked.

"Take it in stride."

* * *

_I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

* * *

After a stern talking to and several rusty tasting potions, Artemis was set to go out on the town. Severus brought him a pair of standard robes to wear with a enchanted snake on the emblem which Artemis put on after his bath. Artemis was rushed through and barely had any chance to examine the things around him like such as the tub that magically filled with water or the blood soaking cloth. But he did see some other interesting things in the medical ward. He watched Madam Pomfrey feed some magical herbs as well as watched the bandages themselves make a cast and harden over his limb in a way that wasn't uncomfortable. Artemis wanted to explore the castle but the former death eater pulled him to the fireplace before he could say anything, clutched him to his body, before flooing them to Diagon Alley. Artemis barely had time to take a breath before he was standing in another fireplace 

_Amazing_.

Snape stepped out ahead of him and did a quick cleansing charm on himself then Artemis before turning to some of the green powder in the bowl held by wrought iron hands, scooping a large handful into his pocket.

"In case of Emergency," he explained. Artemis looked at the Green powder in distaste. _I refuse to dirty myself with such a means._ He watched as his guardian secured the area, casting three charms on himself then two on Artemis before reaching for Artemis Sleeve, which Artemis swatted away.

"I am not a child as you so hope to think. I am quite capable of fending for myself." Severus shrugged.

"As you wish."

Both left the small shop that they arrived in and ventured out into an odd sight. The alley was more like a street and shops littered the walls. Owls, pigeons, toads, cats, newts, and even pigs stood out on display for the wondering wizard to goggle. Magic ink shops were displaying ever-changing ink, automatic quills and even only see parchment. Several magically charmed brooms sat in windows levitating and whizzing for attention. Artemis eyed everything wearily.

"All of this is real?" He asked puzzled, which Artemis Fowl was usually not. Snape nodded.

"Everything in our world is considered fake in the muggle world but all items in Diagon Alley are real unless the name or the item description decrees itself fake." He gave a look of disgust at some of the toy like objects in the window. "I would advise you purchase items that are . . . useful." He turned, his cloak billowing behind him. "Come, we haven't got all day." Artemis followed. They had walked around, venturing into a few dark looking shops and delving into alleyways to reach the other and more secretive shops. Artemis could easily see why sorcerers were though to be satanic. The potion ingredients they possessed were not for the faint of heart or the weary, in fact, more than several shops offered eyes, hearts, legs, and intestine of several animals that Artemis couldn't hope to name as well as insects, Vegetables, fruits, herbs, and the daytime variety of flowers and poisonous fuming plants. All of these items didn't detour the boy into disgust but rather fascination. He watched as some threw in everyday plant ingredients to make a potion that worked instantly. Their power was immense.

As a Slytherin, it feed Artemis more than needed to realize he wanted this power. He was pulled from his thoughts by Snape stopping a few feet ahead of him in front of a little shop with Ollivander's in Gold Letters on a red background. Artemis came up and peaked into a dusty window. Thousands of tiny boxes lined cabinets and shelves and a few desks that were laid against the corner. Snape tugged on Artemis's Shoulder. "Let's go." He said in a sultry tone. "We haven't got all day."

They entered.

Instantly, the books on the shelf shuffled their pages, laying themselves on an empty page. An old man peaked around the corner that them through misty eyed glasses.

"Severus. Good evening. Ebony 12 inches with a Unicorn hair wrapped in a Harpy tail feather with an under laying of willow." The old man smiled. "How's she handling."

"Excellent as you knew already or else you would be criticizing me on the attention I give to my wand." Snape curled his lower lip. "My Son needs a wand." He said pointedly. The old man, who Artemis assumed was Ollivander, turned to him and gave him a scrutinized look.

"Rather old isn't he?" He smirked. "An affair perhaps? Or Maybe a duplicate gone haywire---."

"He's adopted." The Potions master said bluntly. Mr. Ollivander gave him an amused look.

"They all are." The old man chuckled. "Well let's get started." He reached forward and pulled Artemis none too gently to a desk in the front. A small tape measure buzzed on his desk. "Stupid thing." He mumbled as he took out a polished red wood wand and mumbled a levitation spell. Artemis watched, his eyes mesmerized by the sight. The tape measure wrapped around his head first then straightened itself to the length of his elbow to his middle finger then knee to heel.

"Average: 12 inches." Mr. Ollivander gave Snape a look that said 'I told you so.' As if Artemis's Average being the same as his proved he was his son. He reached into a red box with a white bottom and pulled from it a light wood type wand.

"Willow, 12 inches, with a single siren fang imbedded in the middle." He said as he handed the wand to Artemis. Artemis looked to the wand then to Snape.

"What do I---."

"Just wave it." Mr. Ollivander said softly. Artemis did.

Six boxes on Mr. Ollivander's desk tore themselves to pieces. The fan above dropped all its light bulbs and a candle near the door melted itself down to water. Snape raised an eyebrow. Mr. Ollivander Chuckled.

"Each wand is different in its selection. Siren wands are very dramatic. Easily said, this one doesn't seem to like you." He took the wand from Artemis's pale hand and moved to the back coming soom with a dark red colored wand. "This is an 11 inch holly wand with a unicorn inlaid with asp hairs." Artemis grasped the wand in his hand and gave it a quick swish. Black smoke erupted out of it and filled the ceiling with a thunderous clap and small figments of lightning. Snape watched it with a frown. Ollivander paled.

"First time I've seen that." He said quietly. Mr. Ollivander rushed forward and spun his own wand, clearing the lightning away. "Perhaps a more powerful wand." Artemis cast a look to the potions master who paled.

"If I'm a muggle, I shouldn't get a wand, right?"

"No. A Muggle would have a less powerful wand but they can still wield on." The potions master paused. "I'm just surprised that one of these lesser wands didn't agree with you." Artemis smirked.

"Of course. A Lesser wand would never agree with a blood line like mine."

From the back of Artemis's mind, Snape snorted.

"You wish to test that?" He asked with a maniacal grin. Artemis looked up at him with a perplexed expression.

"What?"

"Mr. Ollivander." He shouted to the back. "What is your most powerful wand?" Mr. Ollivander peaked over at them.

"What are you planning?" Severus laughed.

"My son says that your wands aren't powerful enough for him. I'd like to prove otherwise." The old Man looked at Artemis, his eyes narrowing.

"Severus, one of my most powerful wands could kill him."

"Then a less powerful one then. One that will prove he isn't as powerful as he thinks." There's a double meaning here. Artemis though slyly. He's informing me that I will never be as powerful as him or one of the other wizards in the wizarding world. I know that but I am much smarter than any of them will ever be.

"A Mandrake wand Perhaps or a Harik Skin wand?"

"No! Something old. Something carved from Old magic." Snape rubbed his chin thoughtfully then snapped his fingers. "Something from one of your black boxes." He said suddenly. Mr. Ollivander deeply inhaled.

"You know fine and well those wands are forbidden! The Darkest of Death Eaters took a hand to those wands. The Second to last killed many and the very last became a monster." He shook his head. "Never again."

"Not for keeping. What are the chances that the last of your black wands would be for him? There are only 12 left in existence." Snape gave him a sinister smile. "I heard that you sold the last of the Holly editions you had to potter. If you can let him hold one of them then let him keep it, why not just let my son hold one of the black editions?"

Mr. Ollivander was fuming.

"That was a special case and you know it."

"My son is so very special."

"1 out of every 400 students that come in here for the first time will have a Black Wand, Mr. Snape." Pleasantries were gone now. "A Black Edition is just that, Black."

"Only a Dark Wizard can possess a Black Edition. My son who has spent almost his entire life in the muggle world and being a Dark lord is hardly a consequence."

The Old man sighed and Gave Artemis a Glare that clearly stated: This is your fault. "Very well." The older man agreed knowing a lot about how much Severus loved competition and refuse to back down.

He shuffled into the back and came back with a coal black box with silver writing etched into the thin material. Artemis looked at it curiously.

"It's doesn't look any different than any of the other wands." Artemis speculated. Severus smirked.

"Give it a wave." Artemis gave him a dark look then gulped. He waved it.

His Hand immediately went numb and his head clouded for a moment before a sharp pain ran through him. Artemis fell and Snape grabbed him, snatching the wand and thrusting it down on the desk next to him.

"I don't like it." Artemis said through gritted teeth. "It felt wrong." Snape stared at him then sighed. _With each sigh, I feel as though I'm growing older!_

"Be thankful you are alive!"

Mr. Ollivander remained silent before he softly cleared his throat.

"What do mean when you said it felt wrong?"

"My hand went numb and my head hurt." Artemis Explained. "I can't stand either of those things. Actions are delayed and thoughts feel as though they are stuck in a storm. It's hard to translate." Headaches and the feeling of electricity flowing through your veins was what Artemis thought of it.

"I see." Mr. Ollivander said with a smile. "Perhaps." He spun and began filtering through a desk. "I have a special wand made from fine barked tree and a rare inner core. The inner core in this wand is what acted negatively with you which was odd because that is a positive. What you need is-----." He pulled out a white box with black letters. "This." The box was about twelve inches with a black dot evident on the bottom. Snape eyed it then sneered.

"A dead man's wand." He spat. Mr. Ollivander smiled sadly. He lifted the lid showing an intricately carved wand with a snake curling around the bottom. The wood was a fine coat of black with a polished shine. Artemis could make out the curves and lines of the snakes body as well as two emerald eyes. Mr. Ollivander pulled it from the box like a mother would lift a child from a crib.

"Yes. A dead Man's wand. When a man's soul is left a float with nothing to root it down, it's said in Japanese culture that his body is used as fertilizer for a cherry tree. The blood spreads into the white blossoms making them a pink that everyone seems to loves so much." He held up the wand. "A cherry wand turned black by a poisonous inner core. This wand is the negative to the wand you had before meaning if they were, to say, in a duel, their combined strength would be an equality of power from both sides. . Both were made by the same wand smith and the inner core is just as valuable as the black edition's." He held it before Artemis who reached out and gently touched it. A warm feeling surged into his hand. Artemis lifted it and a cool breeze wafted in from one of the windows. The snake on the wand's handle curled and a ruby colored tongue flicked out. Artemis smiled; a thing that Mr. Ollivander realized reminded him of a certain young boy that came into his shop with Dumbledore almost fifty years ago.

"I like this wand."

* * *

_Rain rain go away,  
come again another day,  
all the world is waiting for the sun._

* * *

"What happened to Malfoy?" One of the First years in Gryffindor asked. The others students at all four tables watched as a disheveled Malfoy raced into the hall. Pansy was the first to rise from the table, pushing herself forward, crooning sweet assurances into Malfoy's head as he made his way to the Slytherin table. Harry's Eyes fell on his cast. 

"Think his head finally got too big for his body and made him fall?" Ron asked, grinning. Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know, Ron. If something like that happened they wouldn't be flocking all over him, now would they?" She said indicating the people fussing over Draco. Harry looked the Blond boy over.

"But Hermione, He isn't bragging or anything, they're just falling to his feet. Do you think something happened last night?"

"It's nothing out of the ordinary, Harry. They usually do that, don't they?"

Draco must have noticed the eyes that were watching him because his head snapped up and his grey eyes fell on Harry's green.

"What's the matter?" He said addressing the entire hall, "Never seen a boy in a cast before?" The students in the hall turned their eyes, Harry, Hermione, and Ron among them. Malfoy went back talking to his friends, who were laughing and whispering among themselves.

"I don't see Artemis anywhere." Hermione noted. Indeed. The newest addition to Hogwarts Sixth year was missing as well as his father.

"Probably skipped school." Ron said through a mouthful of biscuits and syrup.

"Probably."

* * *

_Is it you I want,  
or just the notion  
of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around_

* * *

Harry Noticed that Artemis didn't arrive at all for any of the classes that The Gryffindors shared with Slytherin. He also realized with an ecstatic joy that Remus Lupin was back but from Hermione's description of the Former Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, he wasn't good. Harry had gone through his class with a barely a word shared with the frail young man. His eyes were red rimmed and his breathing was heavily labored as though he were fighting sleep. Lupin gave him a sad smile when he came in and passed a note to him near the end of class. _Talk Later. _Harry gathered his items and left class for History of Magic. McGonagall was standing, tall and forebodingly at the front of class. Her face was pulled into a freshly pursed look and her eyes were ablaze. Something's set her off, he mouth to Ron who nodded back at him. The Slytherins were coming in through now with a few Gryffindors behind them. After everyone had settled, Proffessor McGonagall cleared her throat. 

"Due to the event of a new student," her eyes swept the room and her mood darkened. "Who doesn't happen to be here, Proffessor Dumbledore has proposed we have a project done until he is, acquainted with the many things that are Hogwarts." McGonagall licked her dry lips. "Any Questions?" The class was silent. "Good. The project will be on a specific person or important being from History. Any Wizard can be chosen but never the same one for two people. I'll not listen to the same report twice either." She sighed. "I am going with whoever chooses first. If you choose a wizard, that wizard is spoken for and cannot be changed unless both parties agree." The students looked to one another as if questioning her idea of both parties.

Proffessor McGonagall clapped her hands. "Alright. From front to back. Ms. Granger, Your up." Hermione stood up and took a deep breath.

"Rowena Ravenclaw." She said quickly and sat. McGonagall flicked her wand to the black board and a single piece of white chalk wrote down Granger-Ravenclaw. She cleared her throat. "Next." The list went by quickly. Goblins, witches and wizards were chosen and many people weren't surprised when certain wizards were chosen while others were only slightly surprised. Harry chose Albus Dumbledore, Ron chose Godric Gryffindor, Draco chose Salazar Slytherin, Ginny chose Helga Hufflepuff, Pansy chose Morgan Le Faye, and Neville chose Merlin. Only a select few among the others chosen were Circe, Ptolemy, Agrippa, Druidess Cliodna, Phidias Hawthorne, and the Flamels. When the last of the Selections were complete, McGonagall waved her hand to silence those attempting a late trade.

"Artemis will be here tomorrow for his class if he doesn't come in later today. If you will, please inform him of the project—."

A door Slammed. A dozen or so heads turned back to see two figures walking briskly up to Proffessor McGonagall, one Proffessor Snape and the other his dark demented son. Artemis was holding a box in his left hand which Hermione had her eyes glued to.

"Please excuse my son from his tardiness." Snape paused. "We were on an errand." McGonagall looked back at Artemis and saw the wand box in his hand. She paled.

"Very well. Does he have his supplies?"

"They are in his rooms but Dumbledore insisted on letting him listen in on his classes before actually participating." Snape said in a tone of pure boredom. Artemis looked around at the room and realized he was the center of attention. He sneered.

"My, What manners you all have." He said bitterly. Snape gave him a dark look before turning back his discussion with McGonagall, who was shaking her head and arguing to something Snape said earlier that Artemis missed. A dark haired boy on the front row was staring at him with blazing green eyes. Artemis craned his neck and snorted. "Are you glaring at me or is this the look you always have?" The boy didn't answer. Proffessor McGonagall sighed.

"Very well, Proffessor Snape. Artemis," she said attempting to get the pale youth's attention. "Pick a seat."

* * *

_Safe to say from here,  
you're getting closer now,  
we are never sad cause we are not allowed to be_

* * *

Artemis chose a seat in the middle of the room but at the back of the class. From this spot he could watch the pairs of double doors, the students, and Proffessor McGonagall. Snape left after a little bit of glaring at Artemis and reminded his students that his class would not be changing because of a new student even if it was his son. The boy in the front still unnerved the younger Fowl though. Several people looked to him after Artemis entered and he immediately took note of where Artemis's hands were and how he acted in such a position as the one he was forced to be in. He was marked then as a second leader in this school while first in the other house. Ever since entering Hogwarts, Artemis had been storing a large amount of data on where everything was, who was in charge and what was going on. Snape had explained most of the activities of the school on the trip back, so Artemis was aware of the many rules and many events that took place here on a yearly basis. The four houses were reined over by four teachers and beneath them, each student had a part to play. Beneath the teacher, there were naturally favorites but there were also leaders, athletes, and the general genius. The house who his own competed with was supposedly Gryffindor which Snape described as Brilliantly brave but Brash. He described the other houses in a manner similar but Artemis concentrated on the house currently mixed with his own. Two others in the room had some sort of authority as well. A bushy headed girl in the corner was speaking quietly with another darker skinned girl. Her eyes had stayed on him in a calculating movement which he then labeled her as a third in command and most likely one of the few brainy children in this house. He made that deduction the way she took notes on his posture and attitude towards the other students and teachers. A freckled boy speaking directly with the teacher, had given a glare at Snape when they entered which labeled him as a second in command for this house. Though it was not a move against Artemis, he saw Snape as a means to an escape and such a daring move would have no doubt got him some sort of reprimand or direct punishment. If one did such as thing on a second thought then they were either very stupid or confidant enough to pull it off. He had labeled the leaders in his own house and now the house that was against him. Artemis was pulled from his thought by the voice of Proffessor McGonagall. 

"Mr. Fowl." Proffessor McGonagall said from the front. "We are beginning a new project for the start of the sixth year and have chosen favorite wizards or magical beings to study and create a profile on. Since you are new here and not required to do work today, please make note that by tomorrow, you must pick someone to do your project on. This will be 20 on your grade and if you can't do this project then you can't pass this class which you will take over again if needs be that bad." Artemis narrowed his eyes. "But do not fret; I'm sure Severus will teach you well on subjects that give you a hard time."

"From the way, you're saying it, you expect me to fail." Artemis said with a frown. "That is unacceptable, Ma'am. I plan to do this project and I plan to do so with a perfect A. So I would start laying it on thick to those few in your own house who you know personally will fail." A few snickers from the Slytherin side popped up but were quickly hushed by a Malfoy death glare. McGonagall bristled, slightly.

"I am sorry you see it that way, Mr. Fowl but I assure you that I am not singling you out in the way you think, you are new and not accustomed to the . . . . Level at which we do things so I was merely taking this course slower than usual so you can catch up." Several of the Gryffindors Laughed at what she was implying. Artemis gritted his teeth and bit back a snarl. This woman was treating him like a child due to the fact that he didn't know their spells and the knowledge of their world. Of course he was at a disadvantage to them but he planned to catch up then push past the level they were on. But treating him As if they were psychic and knew the answers of the universe was simply unheard of. Artemis rose from his seat and made his way to one of the double doors which McGonagall watched him do with a smirk. Artemis couldn't get angry. Not here. And especially not now because of the event last night in the Slytherin dorms.

"And where are you going, Mr. Fowl?" She asked with a touch of laughter to her voice. Artemis felt something build up inside him coil then spring.

"To research on Discrimination against criminals and my project, Proffessor McGonagall." Artemis paused before opening the door and stepping out. "If my father comes searching for me, tell him I've gone to the dark side and plan on killing every guard in Azkaban that took action in my capture." He turned and stared at the class before saying loudly. "I hate this school." The door closed and the pitter patter of footsteps could be heard before several other doors shut further down the hall. The students were amazed that McGonagall would allow a student to walk out of her class room so freely. When they looked back to her however, they saw that her face was beet red and her fists were clenched painfully at her side.

Harry looked to Ron who gulped nervously. Hermione covered her ears.

"ARTEMIS FOWL!"_  
_

* * *

_Rain rain go away,  
come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

* * *

Artemis walked a good way before realizing something dreadful. He had skipped a class. Not secretly, mind you, but in front of dozens of people. A feeling of joy curled up in him at the thought of the villainy done like this everyday. _To think I thought it a useless maneuver._ He made his way up and down stair cases wondering why no one looked for him. He gave up trying to be found and walked down several hallways before he began exploring rooms. No one was in most of them as most classes were on the first and third floors. Artemis was searching for closed doors, wondering what items they could hide. This pondered thought left him as soon as he approached what he was positive was the library. He memorized it's location then realized a buried idea tucked away in the darkest corners of his mind. That picture. If he remembered correctly, it was done of the many corridors approaching the great hall. He found a sturdy stair case and walked slowly down, counting steps and watching the faces of sleeping pictures. To think this place was school was very odd to him. It was more like a giant house that raised many children. He was one out of hundreds. The odds didn't sit well with him. As Artemis approached the first floor, his photographic memory took over and his feet took him back to the door that led him to this God Awful place. The many portraits around him grunted in distaste a him coming back along their way. A Wizard near the end sniggered. 

"Finally going back to where you belong?" he crowed. "Good ridden."

"I knew that boy wouldn't last long, I just knew it." An old white haired witch called from high up near the ceiling

"If only they had sent away at the door." A blond wizard shook his head

"Scum like him doesn't deserve to be with the children of this Establishment."

Artemis blocked them out. Years of Psychological study and emotional downfall had taught him that things he didn't want to know, he didn't have to know. He knew this school rejected him and was only happy to except that as long as it got him out. It hadn't so he was going for the next best thing. But curiosity takes one to the extremes if you will, and Artemis was not one to let his mind dwell on past thought and riddles.

The Picture still sat as unmoving as a corpse. The boy was smiling, his eyes were blinking and his dark green cape was billowing with the magic of Wizard photography. But it all seemed so animated to Artemis until he realized the facial expression was all wrong. This boy had something to hide. It was there in the tilt of his eyes and the weight of his smile on his cheeks. He wasn't into the picture as if dozens had been taken and he didn't know why. Someone who knew the reason behind the photo would understand it's significance but this was odd. He was obviously getting an award he didn't want nor had need with. It simply bored him from the look of his eyes facing Artemis. No voice flowed from the picture and he thought it too plain on such a piece of work. The silent picture, he dubbed it. Of a man of silence to address.

Artemis looked the frame over and saw a small mark in the corner, revealing the person's name.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

He stored the name in the back of his mind then thought more on it as he went up the stairs to the library he passed earlier. It would surprise McGonagall that he chose someone with a connection from Hogwarts more than ,he suspected, him creating profile on someone at all.

Artemis pushed the thought away as he went inside. An empty desk stood in a corner and several empty tables called to him. The books were entirely another thing that Artemis became conscious of later in the library. When he began to examine them, he noticed the amount that waited before him.

It was immense.

Books piled as high as he was tall stood against a wall and rows upon rows of books filled the room. The fact No one was here sent a feeling of tranquility settling over his hectic mind. His thoughts were calmed and plotting was put away for later. Artemis picked up a book and started reading

* * *

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

* * *

"You let him WHAT!?" Snape cried. McGonagall had sent off two students to look for Artemis, both of them Slytherins, who came back thirty minutes later saying he was no where to be found. Very Soon afterwards, she sent out a young Gryffindor First year to fetch the potions master. 

"Severus, he left of his own free will. I attempted to locate him---."

"What did you say to him?" he asked in a threatening tone. "No lies, Minerva."

"He somehow got the idea I was singling him out. He attracted a lot of attention to himself when he made clear what I thought of him. I merely pushed it along"

"And then? That wouldn't goad a child to leave a classroom."

"I honestly don't know." Minerva said pursing her lips tightly against her teeth.

"You don't know or you don't care. You could have done much more and kept him here." Snape hissed, twisting away and disappearing in a billow of his cloak. Minerva looked back to her class.

"Well!? Get to work!" She snapped.

* * *

_To lie here under you,  
Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,_

* * *

Snape went back and forth searching. Classes changed once then twice, until all he could do was call the house elves and hope for Artemis's safe return. _No__Allowance_. His mind decided forcefully. _He has to gain my trust before I make another deal with him._ Severus was interrupted with a blunt knock to the door. 

"Come in." Snape said just barely enough to be heard. "But hurry, I have a headache." A hard faced Madam Pince came, her hand wavering on the handle.

"Severus." She said in a shrill siren voice, "I have something of yours in my library. Apparently, he fell asleep on Dawson Harrington's _Guide to Mystic and Magical_." Snape's head snapped up.

"What?"

"Your son, Severus, fell asleep in the library. My fault, really. I wasn't feeling well today so I wasn't there look and see if a student came in or not. Joni came in there raising a storm cuz someone took so many books off the shelf." Severus didn't hear the rest of her chatter. He ran past her and into the hall, climbing up one of the rooted down staircases and made his way to the library. Anger burst into his throat which he wanted so desperately to release had not an Irish boy of the age of fifteen been laying over a large book, looking as exhausted as any other child after a day of mischief. Snape felt the anger drain from his body in a whoosh of air as a curious feeling building up in his chest took its place. He deeply exhaled.

"What are you doing to me?" The Potions master whispered in response to the feeling that melted over him. Reassurance. Comfort. Joy. The boy was still alive and in the castle.

Severus took a step forward and eased the tired boy into him arms, pulling his right arm over his head, around Severus's neck, before picking him up and out of the chair. He whispered a quick incantation to make him lighter before stepping out into the hallway and going down one of the moving stair cases.

"What am I going to do with you?" He murmured softly against the boy's head as he carried him inside the Slytherin common room.

The students were still out and a bed had still not been made for Artemis. Where Dumbledore had placed Artemis's things, Snape saw in disgust, someone had taken the liberty to break several of his quills and smash his ink bottles against his wall. Written in black-red ink, most likely to represent blood, was written: ARTEMIS FOUL LIVES HERE with a crude arrow pointing down to the floor. Snape bristled. Then calmed. He would take away points, assign a few well deserved detentions and tutor Artemis on Revenge spells.

Everything would get better. It had to. And it usually did_  
_

* * *

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun_

* * *

Igneous and Xander were hiding behind a worn down cloak they had found in the back of a Shop. They had fought through quite the storm and had to risk getting seen numerous times. Now they were picking up coins that strayed to the road or found themselves in unwary pockets. They had collected about 16 pounds when a black Spanish stallion hauling a large Carriage draped in midnight red and black pull in front of a dark and seemingly deserted store. Igneous pointed it out to Xavior. 

"Big money. Looks like an old family."

"Supporters of you-know-who?" He asked quietly, not wanting to alert any wards in the area of their presence. Igneous looked torn from wanting to steal the carriage to questioning them about the Dark Lord.

Any News? Any new death eaters?

"Not Clear." She mumbled, her breath making a small cloud as it floated past her lips. "Let's wait and see who it is."

They watched as a man clad in black stepped out of the carriage, his face halfway hidden behind a mask of Blond hair. He took a leather gloved hand and wiped back his hair in a suave fashion and sneered at the setting then nothing in particular.

"A Malfoy." Xander whispered, recognizing the pose and sharp grey eyes. "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know. But I know he is a supporter of the dark lord." Igneous looked around, her eyes scanning the shadows that crawled along the walls and street. "Let's see what's in that Carriage of his."_  
_

* * *

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was angry. No one could see it past the tightly drawn lips and cool gray eyes but it was there, simmering like volcanic flame. This anger had bred because although He had made all the right moves, the final prize had yet to be sought. The boy was to be Lucius's ticket back into Fudge's graces after the Azkaban epidemic in which he was sentenced for participating in the raid last year on the ministry. If only that were true and if only that horrid old man had stayed out of his business. The boy was set free even after aiding in the release of two other criminals. It was a disaster and Lucius was the one to pay for it. He had been watched by animagus eyes for far too long and still they seemed to follow him. This would be the last straw for him. The shop he was visiting was Asin Borid of Hodgewell Mire and GendelWick. He dealt with illegal substances of any kind, shape or form as well as unreleased products and forward purchasing. He had something Lucius wanted and threatened to sell if Lucius did not come to claim it on the specified date. So there he was, ruining his perfect streak with a simple meeting with a known dealer. 

He jus hoped the cell was clean.

After purchasing and a bit of bickering, his rare and one of a kind, Baraea Box, was finally in his hands.

Lucius stepped through the barred double doors leading onto the street. He yanked the left leather glove off his hand and grabbed the door with the unclothed hand, pulling it open and darting inside. His eyes had barely gotten used to the dark when a light "Uheem" was heard. Lucius twisted in his seat and came face to face with none other than Igneous Illusions, his former comrade to the Dark Lord.

"Hello Lucius. We have a favor to ask of you.

* * *

_Ran out of Ideas, Comeback next millennia_

* * *

"I will ask you again, Butler." Lyell snapped. "Where is Artemis Fowl?" They were in The Whitaker's Florida beach house on the second floor. Lyell, for some interesting reason, had a strange obsession with torture devices. The rack, an iron maiden, iron shackles, the coffin, Judas's Cradle, Thumbscrews, the original double fork, a chair of torture, an original Rat torture cup, a smaller version of the brazen bull and even The mancuerna sat still in his private rooms. Butler was tied to something similar to an electric chair. His arms were bound to the chair which was underlain with a metal pipe with copper wires beneath that ran to some sort of battery like thing. His legs were adhered to the floor by a metal bar that hooked to the tiled floor by a combination lock. 

"I don't know but he has to be on earth. That narrows down the planets a bit, don't you think?" Butler asked with a cheeky grin. Lyell screamed. They had been interrogating him for seven hours straight and he still refused to speak to them of Artemis or anything else. Lyell was once to the point of shooting him, pulling out the small semi-automatic in his pocket. Sasha came forward, whispering something into his ear before he slapped her and sent her sprawling to the floor. She clutched her bleeding lip and glared at him, muttering, 'that hurt.' A few moments afterward, she fled, two suitcases in hand.

"THAT IS IT! Marquis, Give him 6 volts. Then send it up. I don't want it passing 16 and if he bites his tongue off, let him. When that occurs, I'll bring in his sister to try some of my most discreet medieval tortures on." Butler growled low in his throat.

"That's a low blow even for you, Whitaker."

"Silence! Marquis! The Volts!"

"Very well sir." The elderly Marquis reached up and pulled a switch. Butler screamed. Fire coursed through every part of his body. His mouth felt as though someone has stuffed it with coals and his nerves caused him to jerk relentlessly. Lyell raised his hand and the burning stopped.

"Again, Mr. Butler. I grow tired of this act. Where is your charge because if you do not supply him to me, then I will be forced to take actions unsuitable for any mortal man to take."

". . . "

"ANSWER ME!"

This was followed by another volt.

"Bug off." Butler said through gritted teeth after the pain subsided.

"Very Well." Lyell said, pulling back his blond hair. "I will search for him myself."

Butler watched as Marquis and Lyell left, a sigh yanking itself from his throat. When did he get so old? His eyes scanned the area and he flexed his wrist, testing his limits. No good. Breaking his wrist wouldn't work and neither would a break in the chair. Butler relaxed his muscles and listened intently. Calm. He needed to remain calm. He couldn't tell what time of day it was and what day it even was escaped him. This did not remove the earlier thoughts from his mind though. Artemis's location was still lost to him and Ever Since Lyell mentioned the Conditions of the Fowl Home, he couldn't help but worry. Where was his former charge and how was he doing? Was in dire peril as usually or at school enjoying a good taunt with another psychologist?

Butler's train of thought was ruined when A Head of Blood red hair came into view.

"Hello, Mr. Butler." Sasha said, her white teeth flashing. "Where has Lyell gone?" She moved cautiously with the grace of a cat. Butler realized why she moved so delicately.

"An assassin." He murmured, recognizing the familiar smell of Copper and pepper on her blue top. Sasha Vandulizwhich smiled.

"Yes. But only as a practice." She tugged her shirt. "You won't believe the dry cleaning bill of this job." Sasha stepped forward, wrapping her hand lightly around the arm of the chair. "You have yourself in quite a mess. One that calls upon my expertise and another on which the madam is furious. You broke one her biggest rules, never leave the charge" Butler cringed.

"When one is fired from the charge and continues to guard, that's called stalking." He eyed her. "Is that why you came back?"

"Yes. I sat in the oak tree out front waiting for the dog and master to leave." Her Tone dropped. "He will kill Artemis if he finds him, you know this right?"

"Of Course."

"Good." She pulled a key from her front pocket. "Let's blow this Popsicle stand."

* * *

Somewhere far away, Angelina Fowl Screamed.

* * *

_**I tried to put some Harry, Igneous, Butler, and Draco views in there but by Majority, the person everyone wanted was Artemis! Sweet!  
I got a lot of Positive reviews! I am so happy! Thanx everyone.  
Someone asked me how to say Sasha's name (won't matter any more, she's left the story)  
Vandal- is- vich  
Rhymes with  
Vandal is rich  
The name to me sounded German-Russiany. If it is actually a German name then Sorry! But if not then YES!**_

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Next part will be mainly Artemis at Hogwarts scenes as well as a nasty rumor flying around _about Artemis and Draco._ **


	13. Once upon a Wizard's Woe

* * *

**The Last Moon is the Last Sun  
AngelofTheo**

* * *

**Once upon a Wizard's Woe**

* * *

**Chapter dedicated to:**_**Tyr'll**_  
Gave me the Crimson Alchemist name. Thanx !

Also, I'd like to thank the rest of my reviewers! You guys and gals are awesome, amazing and all those other words that escape me!

_**I LUV YOU ALL! REVIEW FOR ME!**_

* * *

Have you ever been lost in a different world  
Where everything you once knew  
Is gone

* * *

On this earth, there are two worlds, the muggle and the Magical. Neither should ever cross paths for if they did, disaster would become eminent and destruction would breed tenfold on all. But then wizards were being born to muggles and squibs from Wizards. From there, lines were blurred and mixed blood ran wild. The only families to remain pure distanced themselves from the idiocy of the other families and so from there, prejudices bred and stereotypes were made. Among them were the Fowles. 

Long ago, a family was started by one Anilyn Marshal and Denver Howis. Both were from prestigious families and both had remarkable and rather distinct backgrounds. These two wed and changed their last names to something that represented the phoenixes of their family crest. Their youngest daughter wed a muggle, their eldest son, a witch. From there it is uncertain where the squibs or wizards were born but from records marking the Birth of Arageia Fowle, the Wizard line moved on. She disowned her youngest son who had married a muggle forcing his line of the family to be forever lost to Arageia's bold Slytherin line. Artemis Fowle married Angelina, of another name, at a time that most found tragic and ill-suited.

The reign of Voldemort.

Angelina gave birth to an Artemis Fowl the second who was un-magical in any way possible and continued with her husband to live their lives in silence. Nothing is known of Artemis Fowl Senior and if he possesses the magical Traits of his mother and earlier relatives.

-----Lauren Harker

* * *

And you find yourself powerless  
With everything that exists  
You're numb

* * *

Artemis woke up in an odd room draped in black, green and silver. Memory at this point was not at its best and his clothes were folded up neatly on a small polished chair nearby. His uniform which once lay upon his body was replaced by black and white stripe pajamas. He looked around and made a small noise in the back of his throat. The room was a mess. Various papers, books, potions and special equipment lay everywhere on desk, the floor, cabinets, and especially the walls. Just then a cough echoed through the small room. Artemis turned and from the doorway stood a very angry faced Professor Snape. 

"Well? What have you to say for yourself?"

"In representation or theory?" Artemis asked with a look of pure amusement in his eyes. He knew he had made Snape angry and even encouraged it. Severus flinched.

"You know what I mean boy. Did you believe it suitable to walk out on a class like that or did you categorize it as brave? If I were not certain it were you, I would have said it was move that was entirely too-. . ." Snape paused and gave a grimace. "Gryffindor." Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Please. I would never be in Gryffindor so you have very little to worry about me. I would much rather end up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff than that house. That Woman would have to die once and be replaced twice before I join that house."

The Potion's master gave a chuckle. "That is unexceptable." His tone became serious. "You can't pull a stunt like that again. Especially the running off part." He paused. "If you do, then you may be given to a ministry official to take care of."

Artemis smirked.

"I would like nothing better. I could learn every aspect of the Hinder code and," Artemis made a fist. "Crush it."

"No, you would not. If you were given to a ministry official then they would either be an Auror or the official in charge of your case." Artemis narrowed his eyes with the dawning realization.

"No."

"Yes. Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy of whom you sparred with and injured." Snape grinned. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Define Fun and I'll define murder."

Severus snorted.

"Now for what I am really here to discuss," He pulled up a chair and sat down near the bed, "I am arranging private lessons with your teachers. We've made an estimate and think you can be up to date by Christmas Week or Easter." Artemis scoffed.

"As if. I'll be caught up by Halloween." A smile curved on the Potions Master's lips.

"Perhaps a wager then?"

"A Wager? But I haven't any-."

"Soon you will." Snape said then cleared his throat. The allowance idea would profit both of them. No reason to take it away now. "20 Galleons if you succeed. On Halloween, I will give you an exam covering everything from first to fifth year. If you get manage to get a 50 or higher, you win. If you get a 50 or lower, I win." Artemis thought this over checking the probability in his head.

"Either way, you win." Artemis said with a smirk. "I will learn something, I will have to remain till the date and you already know I hate to fail." The young genius shook his head. "Do not try and trick me at my own game, Mr. Snape." Severus leaned forward.

"Another thing about this father business. During class you say Professor Snape and in private you can just say Snape." He waved his hand. "You are not old enough to call me Severus and I don't think I'll ever be able to see you as a peer. Now about meeting nights." Artemis narrowed his eyes.

"Meetings? School meetings or some--."

"No. Death Eater Meetings." Artemis's eyes widened with the curiosity that lurked there. Severus sighed. "Miss Illusions has probably made her way to the execution rooms of Azkaban or to the master by now so I must make this absolutely clear. From 7 to 12 at night you must remain in the private rooms Albus is making for you. If one of my. . . .Comrades were venture in here; they would not pause to think of why a student is in my rooms. They will either curse you or kill you." He faltered. "Unless you wish for such an end, I'd advise you heed this warning."

His pale skinned son opened his mouth to protest, which Severus warded off with a wave of his hand.

"Sometimes after meetings, they come in here for some drink or drugs. If they kill you, they can, and will, get away with it as we have a laws about drugs and intoxication that are very similar to your own that exclude anyone out of a state of health to be convicted of a crime.."

Artemis nodded.

"I don't wish to die just yet.

* * *

Will I ever break free

* * *

A deal was made and a bargain was struck. 

Artemis was to go the entire year with as little trouble as possible. If he did, Severus swore on the mark of his arm and his love for illegal potions that he would help Artemis to the greatest of his ability at whatever his wicked little mind came up with. Whether it be fighting the minister or poisoning the entire ministry of magic.

The deal was made rather reluctantly. But there would be plenty of time for planning and plotting as well as various other events to speak of in accordance of dreadful acts.

It was after all, only August.

* * *

I searched my world but I can't find you  
You're standing there but I can't touch you  
Try to talk but the words are just not there

* * *

Artemis rented seven books from the library before heading off to his first class, Divination with a Professor Trelawney of Some sort. Upon entering the pastel and gel coated room, he made a mental note to get this class cut off his schedule. For this class was a subject described by two words that Artemis loathed more than an A-. _Fortune telling_. Large Orbs and Crystal balls sat on orange fringed tables that were perched on a standard three legged table to help represent a fortune teller's third eye. From the front of the room where he was standing, he could easily smell the fragrances of tea leaves as well as some other intoxicating things that resided on the back shelves of the room. An Ouija board sat on an abandoned desk next to an candle lit skull. 

The famous criminal mastermind scoffed.

Artemis took a seat in the farthest corner of the room, placing all of his books on his right side and slipping the bag that held them to the left. It was usual since he was ambidextrous but used his right hand more to fool people. A tiny bell sound as a fluffy headed woman wearing a red hair band and lime green robes with a pair of pink socks came in. Her Dark green and large framed glasses were perched on the end of a pointed nose and her lips were pursed not like McGonagall's but as though she was embarrassed. Her eye size was amplified with the medication in her glasses up to something similar to a magnifying glass giving her a large eyed small faced look. Artemis didn't like her immediately as she set herself at this brownish pink table in the center of the room. She was a fraud in his eyes because as one who had escaped death several times and one who decided his own fate, fortune telling was a scam as wide as a mile is long. Psychics were an undoing to a perfect world without lies and deceit.

Artemis smirked.

His kind of world would be much worse than psychics.

The woman looked around the room until her large brown eyes landed on the Irish boy.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Artemis lied. He loved Psychics.

* * *

I can feel a sense of danger  
You stare at me like I'm a stranger  
Paralyzed and you don't seem to care  
The demons in my dreams

* * *

Harry Potter and friend, Ronald Weasley were late. Not a second late or a single minute late, but the 15 minutes and counting late. Both raced up various staircases, bags flying behind them with their robes tangling in their limbs. Both we up and through the door, panting and heaving into the class. The room was silent as they tried to take hold of their bearings. 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Late just as I predicted." Professor Trelawney said with a satisfied smile. Harry blushed then quickly moved to his spot in the second row, Ron moving slightly slower behind him, eyes glued on something in the back. Harry looked up and froze. Professor Snape's son was watching him, blue eyes watching the comic playing out in front. A smirk tugged at the light colored lips and a pale hand clenched on the quill clutched in his hand. They broke contact and Harry faced the floor as he pulled out his seat and faced Professor Trelawney who had raised her hands in an effort to calm the spirits.

"Children." She called out breathlessly. "I have a prediction of this new year at Hogwarts." Several students leaned forward while others sat back and prepared for the show.

"This year," Professor Trelawney paused ominously, "An outsider will enter Hogwarts and with him, the snakes will come!" the many students clapped and whispered at her glorious interpretation from the spirits while few glanced back at Artemis as if waiting for snakes. Harry fought the sudden urge to look at him during class so every thing went pretty well. They did charts for a short while before predictions and crystal gazing began. After all tasks had been completed, with Neville breaking only two crystal balls, the class was over in minutes. All the students filed out neatly with friends while Ron raced ahead of them to meet Hermione, leaving a still packing Harry behind.

Harry packed up his books and was just about to leave before his green eyes met again the eyes of Artemis Fowl. He was leaning against the door frame; one arm wrapped tightly around a leather bound book and the other swaying at his side.

"I don't believe we've met." The Slytherin said, a clear, legato voice flowing past his lips. "Artemis Fowl the Second." Was practically whispered as he reached out a hand. _First year all over again._ Harry thought before he averted his gaze.

"Harry Potter," He said quickly then shoved past him. Artemis's eyes danced with victory.

Task one completed: Enemy's name attained. Now only two other names to get.

Then onto Task Two: Surprise.

* * *

If you become a nobody  
Blind, to your family  
who would you be?

* * *

Artemis waltz into McGonagall's class and sat in exactly the same place he sat yesterday. He watched as student after student filed in until a head of blond hair caught his eye. He hadn't noticed until today, that Malfoy was in the same class as him. Malfoy moved to the front of where the Slytherin students sat and made himself comfortable in the middle of that row. Artemis went through the seats, examining faces and memorizing voice patterns. 5 of them had been there the night Draco tried to blackmail him. Artemis ignored those few students, pulling out his books and putting them, again, on the right and the book bag on the left. The students suddenly froze as McGonagall entered with her hat slightly askew and eyes dead set on her desk before they began flickering towards the students on either side of her. Artemis leaned back in his chair after setting his ink and quill on the left side of his paper, hands clasped slightly in front of him. Harry Potter came in with the bushy headed girl and red headed boy behind him. Both boys being reprimanded by the girl for their tardiness. McGonagall cleared her throat and the students silenced. The Tenacious Trio sat down on the second row. 

"As you all are aware." Her eyes swept their faces, row by row, "We are having a project which must be turned in by September 10. The two of you yesterday who were absent, when really one of you departed in a rather uncalled for retreat, must choose a person."

Artemis narrowed his eyes. As soon as he found a spell worthy of killing this woman, she was gone.

"Now. Johanna Valois?" A Brown headed girl in the upper corner raised her hand. "Your profile?"

"Martin Visconti, the Banshee Mage." She uttered quickly with a high pitched voice.

"Ah, Sir Visconti. He would be pleased." McGonagall turned to Artemis. "And you? I know your resources for choosing are rather limited but if you are unable to find a name, I will assign one to you."

"That will not be necessary as I have found a name to research." He cleared his throat before saying loud enough for McGonagall to hear. "Tom Riddle"

Time froze and sound died with these few words.

Professor McGonagall paled to yellowish color like she were sick as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy both turned in their seats to stare at the Irish boy. Some of the students gave many a shuddering gasp and began whispering almost immediately. Artemis raised a fine dark brow, leaning forward in his chair.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in an almost mocking tone. McGonagall pursed her lips so tightly until they were white.

"Could you please choose another person for your profile?"

"I'm afraid I know of no others to do for a profile." Artemis said nonchalantly, oblivious to the chaos those few words had created. "He's the first of the wizards I heard of that I deemed worthy of research so I chose--."

"Mr. Riddle is not up for discussion." McGonagall snapped. Some of the students gasped. Artemis's tone was light and pleasant not bitter as yesterday. Perhaps he didn't understand or maybe he meant to do this. Cause a silent uproar in class, that is, which brought up memories of horrible events or dark things that were meant to be buried. Professor McGonagall calmed a little. "Please choose another."

"I just told you." Artemis said, his voice containing a cold similar to the Artic he once visited. "I know of no others."

"Then I will assign you one." The elderly witch waved her wand and a large book came forward, names, dates, and markings along the pages evident. "Harrison Markesan perhaps or maybe Autumn Hedges." She rattled on with various names that the Young fowl couldn't begin to understand. Artemis cleared his throat in an effort to halt her tirade.

"What's wrong with you all?" He asked to the point of laughter. "You act as though I chose a devil from literary fiction. What did Tom Riddle do or who is he to make such a thing as a name Taboo?" The room remained silent.

"Mr. Fowl," McGonagall Began, "That man has done as much as Hitler in this world. The dark Lord Voldemort was not always regarded as a lord. He came here to Hogwarts from a London orphanage and from Tom Riddle came the monster that has destroyed countless lives and ruined so others. He _is_ a devil from any child's nightmare, Mr. Fowl, so I would deem it best to not. . . . Unearth any more sorrow and painful memories that some of our students contain." She sighed. "I refuse to give you that topic to research."

Artemis shrugged in a bored manner although his mind was anything but.

This excited him.

The thought of one man striking so much fear into a room by the mere mention of a name. Exhilarating. Elating. Sensational. Phenomenal. Artemis swore then and there, he would find out about him even he was to be assigned another name to research. Be as it were though, he could argue to Snape that this was unfair and McGonagall never set limits that he heard of or names that were unable to be researched.

Artemis Fowl would and never did accept a refusal.

* * *

And life has gone into reverse  
Re-living every hurt  
Along the way

* * *

It took a total of 2 hours and 25 minutes to get McGonagall to agree. Apparently, Snape had heard about the incident from a number of students in his third block and left to debate this subject with the headmaster. The only reason they won the debate was that Artemis was supposed to study someone he already knew, the famous witch, Julia Simone Illusions, and his adoptive father feared he would get out of hand with the research. 

Artemis didn't have to lift a finger to get Tom Riddle as his project topic.

He did however have problem. Since Tom Riddle's hasty departure of Hogwarts after Graduation, and his arrival into the world as Lord Voldemort, all files on him had been deleted, removed, burned or given away to ministry officials.

This predicament left the youngest fowl with nothing to work with.

Until Remus suggested they go to Diagon Alley since Hogsmeade was cleared of any books mentioning Tom Riddle. Then all was good again.

Everything that you fear is calling you and drawing near

Artemis missed two classes due to the debate but caught Defense against the Dark Arts and even potions. Defense against the Dark Arts was very interesting to the young fowl. They were going over wand signatures and how certain spells with a stronger wand or core could be read easier than others. The only thing that Artemis hated about his class was the Professor, Remus Lupin.

As soon as he entered the classroom, his new senses had kicked in and the hairs on his neck stood up.

DANGER! DANGER! ENEMY!

Artemis calmed himself but took a front row desk that enabled him to see one of the two doors. Words of Wisdom from Butler, know your Exits. He sighed. How he missed his Old Friend.

When Remus entered, his eyes zoomed in on Artemis, his aura as well as scent lashing out. Fear, Anger, Hostility. Remus took a deep breath then fought looking at him before facing his students. And informing them about what spells they would be casting as well as what tracking and signature locating spells they would be using.

"Today, we will be using these three simple spells: _Wingardium Leviosa, Expecto Protronum,_ and _Accio_. To signature these spells, we'll be using _Animus Tortus, prevao_, and _revejtus charms._. Now, most of these will create a sort of light string from the spot or item on which the spell was cast to the caster of the spell or in some cases," he looked to Harry. "Their wand. Now, I want everyone in pairs and then I want the pairs to trade off with another pair. We'll not only be using these charms to locate the caster but also our five senses to locate what spells were used. You can't just cast a _Revejtus_ charm and find out Neville did the spell _Accio_. You must first figure out the spell that was cast then the charm to identify the person responsible for that spell. This is a very handy thing to understand because you can figure who cast an unforgivable or even a jinx." Remus clapped his hands and shouted. "Begin."

Artemis waited until everyone was in a group before raising his hand. "I don't have a partner."

Remus bit his bottom lip before scanning the pairs.

"I know there was an even number." He muttered. Then his eyes fell on Malfoy sitting alone in the corner. "Mr. Malfoy, Care to join us?" Malfoy must have know he was to be paired with Fowl after failing to secure Goyle, Crabbe, or Parkinson as a partner because he had moved to the shadows. Malfoy was free of an arm brace now but Artemis was positive he had one in McGonagall's class.

"Mr. Malfoy, Please participate in this activity else you will loose points for your house." Malfoy looked at Artemis in a strange way.

"I don't wish to work with Fowl." He said slowly with a gulp. "Perhaps I can work with Parkinson and Nott? Even Crabbe and Goy--."

Remus cut him off.

"No. Now, Mister Fowl." He said motioning with his hand. "Begin." Artemis and Draco faced one another, their eyes catching for just a minute. Draco averted his eyes then mumbled something Artemis couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I apologize." The young Malfoy said quickly. "What I did was . . . Ruthless and unplanned. For my error, I am sorry." Malfoy looked up at him, searching his face for acceptance or perhaps anger. Artemis looked at him quizzically instead. He knew a ploy when he saw one.

"What spurred this apology? The fact we must work together or the fact that we belong to a house and have mutual interest to further better our house?"

"Snape." Malfoy said with a hiss. "He suggests we get along even though you are a . . . . . _Muggle_. My father has also asked me so I do draw unwanted attention to myself." The word Muggle had been pulled out like when Malfoy first said Artemis's name. Draco reached out a hand. "Do you accept my apology?"

"As long as we're on the subject." Artemis said, staring darkly at Malfoy's hand, "We are not friends."

"I would never dream of it."

They shook hands.

And so began the Rivalry of Artemis Fowl the Second and Draconis Malfoy.

* * *

I searched my world but I can't find you  
You're standing there but I can't touch you  
Try to talk but the words are just not there

* * *

"Sir, we have a problem." 

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Fudge snapped.

"A background check is only now being run on Fowl. Sir, we have made a grave mistake."

"Mistake? What kind of---."

"The Fowles Sir. Miss Arageia is related to the boy's father. Although the Father is probably a squib, we've just denied a powerful pureblood family their one and only heir." Fudge paled.

"What? But don't they have-"

"The other brother was recently killed. His prison sentence was carried out yesterday."

"Then it's only a matter of time until Arageia comes to claim her grandson."

* * *

I can feel a sense of danger  
You stare at me like I'm a stranger  
Paralyzed and you don't seem to care  
The demons in my dreams

* * *

The next class was Potions but all Artemis found out was that his new father hated Gryffindors with a capital H. 

"Mr. Potter, Kindly remember that Newt's tongue is not meant to be used so blandly in a delicate potion as Hinders simmering." Professor Snape sneered. "15 points from Gryffindor."

"Mr. Longbottom, if I wanted to kill half my class I would use poisons and not the explosion that your Ender's Heroin will induce. 20 points from Gryffindor."

"Mr. Malfoy, very nice job with dicing up the Hungarian Scales. 10 points to Slytherin."

"Lovely shade of Lilac you have achieved, Miss Bulstrode. Best to add the Adder's tail in now to give it the blue color we need. Yes, Very good. 15 points to Slytherin."

The class went by very similar to this in a matter of compliments, taunts, jeers, deductions, increases, and reprimands. The Biggest of all of them was when Longbottom's potion did explode, revealing a pinkish-purple slime that stuck to the floor and clothes of many of the students in the surrounding area. This was also another reason Artemis was thankful he was at the front of the room than at the back. As soon as the potion erupted, to Artemis delight, Severus had raced over and ranted dramatically in a loud booming voice, "THAT WAS SARCASM."

Class was dismissed after that.

Following was Herbology, Charms, then Runes, followed by Muggle Studies and finally his last class of the day.

"Care of Magical Creatures." Hagrid said, "Is a class made fer students who hope ter become involved in the environment or the actual care of magical creatures. Now, dis year, we are going to be dealing with the feline types of animals as well as er few types related to birds and snakes."

Artemis watched this man talk in a rough accent that held traces of British, Scottish and perhaps something else. Hagrid, as everyone called him, was a mountain of man that could give Butler a run for his money. His hair was untidy, his clothing was horrid and his very language of speaking was slurred. Artemis watched in distaste as he tried his best to conduct the class while getting pointers about control of the students from the Bushy headed girl from earlier. He found her name was Hermione Granger and it seemed that, many Slytherins despised her and her two friends.

The boy he had met earlier, Harry potter, was the very least favorite.

And Artemis wouldn't have it any other way.

"Today, We'll be talking about Griffins which are related ter what three other mythical beast?" he looked through the crowd, "Anyone?"

Artemis lazily raised his hand as did the bushy headed girl. Hagrid looked at the young Fowl darkly.

"Mr. Fowl?"

"The Chimaera, the Hippogriff, the phoenix, and the sphinx" Artemis said softly, Blue eyes watching any movement of Hagrid's face. Hagrid pursed his lips.

"Correct. Ten points to Slytherin." Hagrid turned to the rest of the class. "Griffins are considered as dangerous as a Chimaera which has been labeled as 10 on der dangerous scale at de Department of Animal Control and Mystical Action. The Griffin is an intellegent bird that, like it's cousin the Sphinx, makes riddles but also like der Hippogriff, it can carry a passenger. Most wizards don ride Griffins or Hippogriffs any more but just so ye know. Tomorrow, we'll see one. Shipped all the way from the mountains, she is. Most beautiful I've seen in a couple years."

Artemis felt his stomach knit a knot.

Magical animals didn't agree with him.

* * *

Wake me up and let's go, yeah  
I'm about to explode  
Yeah

* * *

Igneous and Xander were flooed to a place called Harrington's, a drugstore outside of muggle London. There, they met up with Lucius's wife who led them to the meeting place of that evening. Xander was terrified but Igneous was elated. After so many years behind bars, she would finally be with her lord. Her master. Her leader. Her god. He would reward her and all would be good. She could serve him again just as it was before she left. Her position would have to be reclaimed of course, but any in her way would be disposed of. And all who opposed her would be killed. 

Narcissca opened the cellar door to a damp and decomposing cell hidden beneath the house. Both escapees watched as she ventured down the crumbling stairs onto the dirt floor below.

"Come on then." Igneous muttered before following. Xander glanced around once more before taking to the stairs where the darkness engulfed them.

They walked down a large stair cases into only what Igneous could imagine being a mine. The walls slowly, but surely, morphed into Caverns and the ceiling rose until it stood at about 20 feet. Narcissca's blond hair stood out in the dark but anything else around them was shrouded in black. Onward they walked, twisting in the various tunnels until they reached a door with a iron gargoyle knocker. Narcissca wrapped her knuckles four times on the door before it opened and a pale blue eye looked out.

"A word?" he muttered in a deep voice that seemed rarely to be used.

"Salazar."

"You may enter." The voice left the door and the party of three entered, Igneous's eyes darting around, securing the perimeter and searching for a face she hadn't seen in 14 years. He was seated on a throne surrounded by cloaked figures with long skull mask. His face was pulled back, revealing the high cheekbones of his youth and the high arched brows above his crimson eyes. His slit like nostrils flared quickly upon seeing igneous in the doorway. His long fingers beckoned and igneous raced forward with a sob, tumbling over her feet.

"MASTER!" She wailed. "How long did I wait to see you! How dare those people still defy you?!" She took one pale hand into hers and gently began kissing his knuckles. "My lord, how I have missed you!"

"_My, Dear."_ Voldemort, pressing a hand gingerly to her forehead. "_What have you been doing?"_ Several of the surrounding death eaters, began pacing in a circle around their lord. Xander was pressed down against a wall in the back, far away with little hearing of what the dark lord was saying.

"I have long been held in Azkaban, my lord. Lucius has told me of your disposition against those," she searched her mind for a word, "Traitors. I am surprised they stood against you so long, I had thought for a while they would have forsaken their futile cause for ours of the greater good." Igneous rubbed her face against the long digits of his hand. "My lord." She purred softly in content.

"_Julia." _Voldemorthissed, pulling hand from hers, and tilting it up to face him_. "You have been gone for far too long." _He pointed to Xander against the back wall, cowering in the presence of so many death eaters. "_Prove you are still loyal by entertaining us with this Muggle born Scum."_

Lucius stepped from the circle, which had stopped pacing, with Igneous's wand in his hand.

"_Make him scream for me, Igneous." _

Igneous looked to Xander then her Lord, nodding. Her pale fingers wrapped around the dark colored wand which she then raised above her in an arch.

"_Crucio_."

* * *

I searched my world but I can't find you  
You're standing there but I can't touch you  
Try to talk but the words are just not there

* * *

Butler took a private jet back to the fowl house. It was just as Lyell said. The house was empty. Upon entering, he ran his routine check and realized most of his camera's were off line any wires he had planted were stripped from the walls and ceiling. This place had been cleaned up and only two people in the world could have located the wires. 

Artemis and Foaly.

Since Artemis was missing in Action, Foaly was the next best choice.

Now, to contact Foaly.

Butler pulled out a sleek silver phone from his inside pocket and dialed a random number of an empty hotel room somewhere near the Miami, Florida Holiday Inn he was forced to stay at with Lyell and Marquis.

As the hotel answer machine picked up, Butler began to Ramble, about things that Foaly was most definitely going to filter and catch.

"Fairies are real, they live underground in a place called haven, Root was a commander and their's a centaur with a tin foil hat that's afraid of aliens." Butler paused to take a breath but as soon as he finished talking, a voice came on.

"That last parts a lie and you know it. The tin hat's so the mud men won't get me!" Butler smiled at the sound of a familiar voice.

"How are you Foaly?"

"Better. Better." The centaur paused and Butler could hear the sound of keys in the background. The centaur's tone grew serious. "Have you heard the news though?"

"About the Missing Fowls? Yes I was told."

"No, we found two. You wouldn't believe where we found them. New York! From what we've gathered, Angelina and Artemis's father don't remember a thing."

"Anything?"

"Butler, it's like they never had a son. It's like 14 years of their life just . . . disappeared. What's worse is Artemis Senior's leg."

"What? What happed to him?" Butler's mind raced with possibilities.

"That's just the point. He has a limb again. And the worst part is that it's just an adolescent that's missing now which these two can't remember conceiving. "

Butler paled.

"How, what could do that? Perhaps it was replaced with someone elses or--."

"It's his tissue. We think we have an idea who did it but we can't be sure until then. We need your help to Find Artemis Fowl. Because if someone finds him and he releases one thing about the fairies, we will be lost."

"Artemis wouldn't do that!"

"If it's who we think it is, he won't have a choice!"

Butler gritted his teeth.

"Who is it foaly? Who has taken my charge?" Butler said in a threatening tone.

"Holly is coming to pick you up. Get what ever you need in an hour. We're going to London."

* * *

I can feel a sense of danger  
You stare at me like I'm a stranger  
Paralyzed and you don't seem to care  
The demons in my dreams

* * *

"You sniveling fool." 

"You god-forsaken muggle."

All day it was like this. On the surface, they acted calm and collected, being the perfect of . . . Slytherin mates, but once they reached class,

"Your mother must have been as ugly as a troll." Malfoy leered from in front of him, as they were walking to lunch.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Artemis hissed. He smirked. "Of course you should know, your mother was a troll." But sometimes insults weren't enough.

Draco's face went red but he fought it down. Goyle was silently keeping a scoreboard on how many times Artemis had made Draco snap. Currently the score was 5-2, Artemis in the lead. Artemis stuck to things he understood like politics, family, and rivalries, which aimed close to a person's heart. He had thrown every curse and dishonorable remark he could at Draco's bloodline, father, Class, friends, and even his hair color. Statistics on blonds seemed to be one of Artemis's specialties.

"I may turn religious." Draco said with a pause. Artemis narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I would be forced to pray everyday for the people who lost their eyesight after seeing your mother's face." Draco said with a sneer. The Irish boy scoffed.

"That was terrible."

"You're just upset that you didn't come up with it before."

"Whatever." Artemis said before pushing past him and racing ahead. Draco jogged to keep up. Both boys entered the Great Hall at the same time, eyes following them as they made their way to the Slytherin table.

"I knew it, I just knew it." Hermione muttered, watching from over her goblet.

"Malfoy and Fowl, the dastardly duo."

"Neither one can stand one another though." A voice cut in. Ron and Harry spun around to face Luna Lovegood, her face still in it's dreamy like state. "Hermione did you get my report from McGonagall's Class?"

"Yes, she told me to give it to you later. Wait jus ta minute." Hermione turned to her book bag right next to her and began to shuffle through it.

"How do you know?"

"During Defense against the Dark Arts, they avoided each other like the plague. Professor made them work together though, even after that accident in the common room."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What accident?"

"Didn't you know? Mister Fowl there broke Malfoy's arm." Ron seemed to freeze.

"He broke that git's arm?"

"From what the Slytherins are all saying, he took it into his hand and snapped it. Broke his nose too." Hermione popped up and handed Luna a rolled up parchment which Luna took and left, eyes still watching Snape's son and Malfoy. Hermione turned and looked at Harry and Ron.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

Demons

* * *

Near the end of dinner, Artemis left early, hoping to see if by some small chance he could find some information on Voldemort. Draco, thinking his behavior odd, followed and began with smaller insults than earlier as he moved behind him down the hall. 

Artemis gritted his teeth. Didn't this boy know when he wasn't wanted?

"Why are you still talking? Can't you, I don't know, pick up a book and research your topic?"

"And miss this? Not in my life time." Malfoy smirked. Artemis ignored him and moved around, picking up books carrying dark wizards or encyclopedia's titled V and R. He was skimming through one book when suddenly a warm breath brushed his ear.

"Malfoy, get away from me or so help me, I'll jinx you." Artemis went back to scanning the page he was currently on. Malfoy sighed.

"But Artie," Artemis Flinched, "I'm so Tired. Can't we go back to the Slytherin room?"

"No. Not now. You can go but I plan on finding anything I can before curfew."

"As if." Draco made a dramatic sob, "you're plotting against me, aren't you _Artie_?" Artemis slammed the book and spun on him, wand raised above his head. He took a menacing step forward.

"Call me that one more time," he seethed, "and you won't be having children now, or any time in the near future." Draco chuckled.

"What ever." He picked up a random book off of the higher shelves, pausing as he did so, thinking of something that had crossed his mind. "Do you want to have children?"

"That was very random." Artemis stated, putting down his book and reaching for one of the other's nearest to him. "And something we shouldn't be talking about unless we are in out twenties or thirties and married."

"Yeah but . . . I don't want children."

"Is that an offer?" Artemis said raising his wand, "I read up about this painless castration spell in one of the back shelf books and--."

"As if." Malfoy said bending his knees slightly as if to hide his privates. "I need those in the future."

"Yes, of course. To father imaginary children, whatever was I thinking?" Artemis sighed, putting down his newest book. "Where would you find a book on Voldemort?" He said more to himself than Draco.

"Dark Lord Weekly?" Malfoy said with a bitter chuckle. Both sighed.

"Tomorrow?" Draco asked before returning his book to the shelf. Artemis gave a glare to the books, mocking him with the secrets they guarded.

"Very well then, tomorrow it is."

* * *

By: Brian McFadden

* * *

Johanna Valois clutched the book tightly to her chest, calming her breath. She had left the Great hall early in hopes of getting some of the work done that had seemed hopeless before. When she entered, Madam Pince barely gave her glance and continued checking the spells placed on the forbidden section of the library. Johanna then moved to the V section to find the birth and death date of Martin Visconti, the Banshee Mage. That was until two voices reached her. 

She looked around the bend and saw two Slytherins coming in the room, one blond and the other black headed. She knew one was Professor Snape's son but couldn't place the other boy because she couldn't see his face. Johanna blushed. For some reason, she felt like a peeping tom as she watched the two handsome boys. She went back to her book.

"And miss this? Not in my life time." The blond boy said a cheeky expression on his face. Johanna blinked a few times recognizing that voice and looked up. That was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. Snape's son moved along the aisle until Johanna was sure she was going to be caught. She dashed into the Z's and sat there, calming her heart into believing it was safe. The two boys were obviously here to research their topics but why both of them would come at this time was a mystery. The only time you came her was before dinner or after dinner. During wasn't an option unless. . . .

Johanna covered her mouth.

Unless you wanted to snog.

Johanna watched as both went through books, Artemis- as she remembered his name- pulling out V's and R's and Draco looking at the Nearby Q's for what she believed to be Quidditch. Johanna was almost relaxed that they didn't come here to snog until Draco moved close enough to breathe Artemis's air as it left his mouth. He seemed, from a distance, to be reading over his shoulder but Johanna couldn't tell. The position was too screwed up and her face was too flushed, blurs entering her vision. Her heart was thrumming from just seeing the proximity of those two being shortened by that much. And in such a short time. Johanna blushed just thinking about what could happen if she remained their any long and took one of the other doors out of the library.

Before she could reach the Gryffindor common room, however, she steadied herself against a wall and placed a hand over her frantic heart.

Johanna closed her eyes.

Just wait till the guys hear about this.


	14. First we walk then we fly

**The Last moon is the Last Sun  
AngelofTheo**

_**Everyone SO SORRY! Something went weird with my account and my Gaia is like Gone! Please help me get back up in the Gaia world! Donate (and review!)**_

_**Name: Hiatus Signature**_

This was originally going to be bigger but my flash drive disappeared so i los the second part of it. I have it saved though so i might have it up by tomorrow._**  
**_

**sidenote I previously wrote this as well as chapters 2-12 on a school laptop. Now that it's the end of the year, no more Microsoft word! sorry for any errors!**

* * *

Artemis knew something was wrong the moment he walk through the door. A feeling similar to sea sickness took hold of his stomach and is eyes were instantly drawn to the students staring at him like dead fish in a barrel. Something was definitely off. 

Malfoy came in after him, Crabbe and Goyle in tow, eye glittering dangerously, seeming to ignore the stares which only seemed to intensify in their general direction.

"Come along, Artie. Breakfast won't wait forever." Draco said in a sickening sweet voice that made Artemis's stomach curl. He looped one arm in Artemis's and pulled him along to the table, Crabbe making a choking sound behind them. When both Slytherins reached the table and were firmly embedded in their housemates, Artemis turned to Draco, a questioning look on his face.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Oh please. Won't you tell me, Dray?" Draco's blond hair seemed to stand on end and stares were all gathered up then set out along the Slytherin Table.

"You haven't heard yet?" He asked with a puzzled look. Several of the Slytherins began to laugh into their palms. Artemis blinked.

"Heard what?"

* * *

That day, Artemis Fowl became what is known as a Migraine. 

Johanna Valois's potions all blew up, her Papers mysteriously caught on fire, and her hair was dyed an ugly shade of vomit, mixed oranges and pinks included.

She lost nearly 200 points from Gryffindor after screaming at voices only she could hear and what was worse was she was given some lotion from a Slytherin to get rid of wrinkles and magically called forth an army of pimples that swarmed over her head and formed the words, Mud Blood in the form of black heads, blotches, blemishes, white heads, and even pus filled boils. During this, Artemis also watched as Harry Potter and his friend's faces changed from shocked to pure anger. Hermione gripped her books tighter and tighter at each class and when points were deducted, she would attempt to gain back as many points possible through answering questions and correcting teachers. The red head, which Draco informed him was Ron Weasley, became the color of his hair each time a prank was pulled and gave a glare at Artemis and Draco who always sat a least a 2 meters distance away from their target.

Now, in Fourth block, Artemis sat in the back, watching as Draco wrote him notes about what he wanted to do next and also left the suggestion of everlasting moles. Artemis scribbled back about swelling tongues to make sure she never spread a rumor again. Malfoy threw a satanic smile after reading that. During the class when Malfoy cast the spell, Artemis couldn't help but feel as sense of Deja Vu.

We are people uniting against one common enemy.

He shook his head.

He and Malfoy were far from friends. He was just keeping his friends close and his enemies closer. Igneous had earned the right to be called a friend.

Draco had a much longer way to go.

When class ended with a Screaming Johanna Valois running out of the room screaming about Maggots, Artemis was introduced to Hermione Granger, Female friend of Harry Potter, as well as Ronald Weasley, leader of the Snape haters.

"You Cruel and Sadistic little Scumbag!" She shouted once they reached the hallway. "She shouldn't have spread that rumor but still! Hallucinations, the Hair? She didn't deserve that." Artemis laughed bitterly.

"She deserved much more than that, Ms. Granger."

"Granger. She doesn't qualify as a miss." Draco said with a sneer. Hermione returned it, bitter hatred etched into every fiber of her iris. Ron moved forward, snaking a hand around his friend, pulling her back from the two Slytherins.

"Stay out this." She hissed. Ronald bit his lip, stepping back, giving her space then noticed the crowd that had suddenly built up around them. He gulped.

"I'm am going to turn you into Professor McGonagall." Hermione said, pointing a finger directly at Artemis. "Snape won't lay a finger against you but I'm sure she will. This is harassment against one of her students. She will not---."

"And what is this against me?" Artemis said, eyes narrowing. "Spreading the rumor that I was in the Library snogging with Malfoy. That is some sort of blatant form of Sexual Harassment as well as mockery and a limited form of bullying not to mention slander. By the words understood by any who know Karma, What goes around, comes around, Ms. Granger." Artemis looked a the clock hanging about a suit of Armor. "Now if you will excuse me, I must venture to my next class." Artemis shoved past the ring of Gathered Gryffindors and made his way down the hall, Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zambini behind him, giving him pats on the back and giving out well dones. Hermione's face went Red before she turned and stomped away, plans of revenge building in her mind.

* * *

After Care of Magical creatures, Artemis went strait to Snape's office to start his lessons. The potions master was clearing away a table of Violet gunk and trash that one of his first years must have caused because nearby sat a purple haired girl with watermelon colored tears dripping down the side of her mouth. Artemis grimaced. Or it was saliva. 

Snape turned to the girl and sneered.

"Ms. Parsoni," he hissed. "If you forget to stir your potion counter clockwise again, I will condemn you for the rest of the year. After this," he paused, "Fiasco, for any mistake you so much as make,I will deduct fifty points for every breath you take and every fume you inhale. Detention will look like mercy compared to what I am Capable of, Ms. Parsoni. Now Get out." Ms. Parsoni ran from the room, Her thin little hufflepuff legs tangling like vines beneath her. Snape turned to his son.

"Well? Ready to learn?" Artemis nodded.

"I want to learn some spells. Blocking spells and perhaps a few- Oof!" Artemis was hit quickly with a broom. He tumbled back a bit, the broom caught awkwardly in his hands.

"First we crawl, then we walk, and after that we fly." Snape said, a smirk on his face. "Humor an old man would you?"

Artemis gripped the broom in his hand. The Handle was polished and looked to be a light pine. The bristles were thick but held tightly together which Artemis suspected was for little wind resistance. He shook his head. Where did that come from? Running his hand down the handle, he felt over where the handle lengthened out in to a body that met the bristles and was surprised to feel how smooth it was. Brooms were for cleaning not flying but for the two days Artemis was here, he noticed how much these people valued their brooms and the many belittled objects that fell in the same category. He looked up at Snape.

"We are going to fly?"

"Haven't heard about that rumor spread by muggles?" Snape said with a dark gleam in his eye. Artemis scoffed, noticing the pun intended.

"So you heard? Did Ms. Granger rat on me?"

"I was called into a parent teacher conference along with our favorite ministry official directly in the middle of my fifth class. During this time, Ms Parsoni managed to recreate a pink jungle and purple sea."

"Malfoy's father was here?"

"Along with two lawyers who planned to sue Johanna Valois."

"Did they succeed?"

Snape glared at Artemis. "Ms. Valois's family could have done a counterclaim against you. After all the stuff you and Mr. Malfoy did."

Artemis huffed. "I didn't do anything. I asked Malfoy what he would do and organized it into a plan that was conniving and formidable."

"So you told him what to do and he did it?"

"Yes."

Snape snorted. "Very well, although that still makes you an accomplice. Let's focus on the task at hand, shall we? First thing we will do is falling. While you're flying, you will fall. Several if not hundreds of times. I've not heard of one Quiddich player that hasn't fallen at least five times in their life. You will need to learn the basics like falling on limbs and on certain body parts then we will be working on what area's are safe to fall on." He turned around and grabbed a broom from one of the closets behind his desk. "Come. The feild won't stay empty all day. We need to finish in about an hour so we can get out of there before the Gryffindor team."

They went down the hall and out the towering double doors into the Quiddich pitch. Their were towers covered in house colors and three poles on each side with hoops at the end. Artemis read a little about the game but was still very confused. It sounded a lot like flying soccer to him. Pass the ball to other team mates to get the Quaffle into the other teams hoops. Everything else, Artemis was at a loss for.

Snape lead him into the middle of the feild where a dark brown box sat with four mitts on top.

"These are Tag Mitts. The fingers are spelled to make contact then cool while the person who contact was reached with will feel their mitts warm. This is how you tell if you are it."

He turned to Artemis.

"We will play a single game of tag after you have successfully mounted your broom and have learned how to successfully fall." Snape pointed out certain areas of the Pitch that were dangerous which included towers and certain ares where cement or stone lay. When he was satisfied he began his explanation of how to fall on the back and front, never on the sides and only use your legs to fall if the distance is shorter than the height of your body.

"Now, to mount the broom." Snape laid the broom down flat on the ground. "Up."

The broom rose quickly and fitted itself in his firm grip. Artemis watched, captivated. It was as if the broom had a mind of it's own.

"Next is the actual mounting of the broom and the kick off. " The potions master put one leg over the broom and straddled it exactly four feet away from the end where the body of the broom connected to the bristles. He bent his legs, falling on the upper part of his foot then pushed down with this heel, propelling himself forward. Artemis watched as the broom pushed off and up, carrying the potions master as if he were a leaf.

His broom wavered lightly before he guided it back and around, giving small circles that began to grow in size. Soon he was about twenty feet above Artemis's head, who was watching, transfixed, as Snape rose in height.

"Just so you know, I am going to fall." Artemis said, eyeing the broom warily. "I don't trust it and i most certainly don't trust you to catch me."

"Come now. The Artemis Fowl isn't afraid of heights is he?"

"If you were dangling from a helicopter hanging on to a piece of rope for dear life, you wouldn't be so cheeky." Artemis retorted, remembering the Event from one trip to Berlin that went haywire. Snape made a clicking sound in the hollow of his throat.

"Typical of a Muggle child. Fearing something that humanity has so sought since the beginning of time. How to fly." he shook his head, giving a sarcastic smile at the younger boy. "Such a Hypocrite." Artemis raised an eyebrow at this.

"Goading a child into an event like this is like bribing a dog with a bone. Well, I'm not biting."

"Too Bad." Snape said with a dark look in his eyes. "You could have got a grade on this." The pale youth frowned.

"You grade your students on this?" he asked. The Potions master nodded.

"Think of P.E." he said with a smirk. Artemis recoiled into himself, thinking the situation over. On one side, Artemis would loose, which was something that he refused to let happen and on the other, he could possibly fall and break his neck which would mean the world would loose one of the few species with an IQ over 200. On both sides, he would loose one way or the other. Head or his pride. Which would be best?

"Just so you know." Artemis paused. "I hate you." He then sighed as if fighting a meaningless battle. "Lets get this over with." he took the broom and laid it down, pointing in the head of the broom north and bristles south. "So first I get the broom in my hand with that command right?"

"This is so you can feel or connect with the magic sewn in the broom. Calling it is only part of what has to be done. The broom does the rest." Artemis eyed the cleaning utensil with distaste.

"Up." he said, usual tone used with a biting cold added to the end. Snape rolled his eyes.

"What was that? Where's your enthusiasm? What happened to teenage stamina?"

"Give me a math quiz and I'll show you stamina." Artemis growled. He turned back to the broom. "UP." his voice commanded. The broom rose then as if changing it's mind, fell. Snape went back and forth on his broom, chuckling as well as mocking him.

"Maybe there wasn't enough Stamina." he said a smile. The broom under him seemed to shudder. "Try again. This time, though, leave no room for argument."

"UP." Artemis ordered, throwing his hand out and focusing his eyes on the broom. The broom leaped up and fitted itself into the grip of his hand. Amusement. Content. Feelings such as these flooded the young fowl's system and joy jittered through the bones of his adolescent body. Artemis looked at Snape and gave a smirk. "You were saying?"

"Don't get an airhead. You still have to mount and rise." He drooped lower, so Artemis could see how he was sitting on the broom. "Mount until your weight is distributed more to the bristles than the handle. If you feel comfortable, try sitting in the middle. Being directly on the handle of the broom will tip you forward which will roll your body into a position more likely to break you neck. On the back it rolls you off which means you have more of a chance to fall on you bum."

Artemis mounted the broom sparing four or so inches from the bristles. He was larger than Snape so he was debating on going closer to the bristles or staying where he was for now.

"Now, focus on the front part of your foot and kick off with you heel." Artemis made a face.

"And after that?"

"NO ARGUMENT!"

"Fine." Artemis braced his hands in a grasping position on the broom. Dear lord, he felt odd. Tilting most of his body weight to the front part of his foot to the point of tip of his toes then back down, pressing hard against the ground with his heel odd but as he did it, a sudden weightless sensation settled over him. The broom rose swiftly. Artemis shifted in fear of falling but his adrenaline kicked in and suddenly he realized this was it. Falling could mean death. There was no sound theory to brace himself on and there most certainly was no ground to stand firmly upon. Artemis was set out to sea with no land in sight. "How, How do we land?" he asked, a wavering entering his voice. Get a hold of yourself, some part of him screamed.

"We fly low, until our feet can get a grip on the ground."

"So we just fall, right?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Spectacular."

"It gets better." Snape lowered himself until he was close enough to grab the Tag mitts. "We get to play now." he tossed Artemis a mitt. "Prepare yourself."

* * *

Harry and Ron made their way to the Quiddich pitch early. Ron wanted to try riding Harry's firebolt before he began to practice and Harry borrowed a Cleansweap just in case Ron wanted to play or if he fell. 

"Could I get a chance at the snitch? I mean, you think they would have the box on the feild already?"

"Don't know Ron." Harry paused for a minute as they went under the breezeway. "Why didn't Hermione come?"

"Didn't have time. She's trying to help Johanna get rid of . . . ." Ron made a face. "her problems."

"They haven't come off yet?"

"Malfoy's already got detention because he won't tell them what spell he used. Artemis is to be taken in for questioning next."

"I sat near him in Potions. He didn't raise a wand against her, but I bet more than anything, he told Malfoy which one to cast."

"Hermione confronted them after Potions. You'd already left for Defense so you didn't see it. I was afraid she would cast a killing curse on him. She was so mad." Ron looked out to the Quiddich pitch and Froze. "Harry."

Harry looked up and saw a shadow dance across the quiddich field. "Who is out there?"

"I could have sworn I saw Snape." Ron murmured. He Cast a look at Harry who returned it.

"Slytherin doesn't have the feild until 7."

"Come on." They went in closer until they approached the bleachers, then they sank behind some seats. Artemis was Flying around the Pitch, Snape watching closely. Artemis gave a swerve to avoid a post and then reared back and lunged at Snape, who dodged, effortlessly.

"Almost." The boys heard him say.

"I will get you." Artemis said as he came back around. "This thing is hard to maneuver. "

"Try a Horrick783 That gives you a kick every time you turn. I had one when I was younger." Snape moved up and out of Harms way as Artemis took a swipe at him. "Try again." Artemis went back to the edge of the field, then paused. He turned and his eyes fell on Harry's.

"We have company." he said to Snape before lowering himself to the ground. Snape's head snapped around and a glare was fixed on Ron and Harry as they rose from the bleachers.

"Well, Well. If it isn't the Boy-that-refuses-to-die." Snape lowered to the ground and pulled the broom under his arm. "You practice time isn't till fifty two minutes from now."

"We wanted to get some flying practice done." Harry nodded towards Ron. "He's gonna be trying out for keeper."

"Good. Slytherin might win by 300 this time." Snape said with a sneer. He turned to Artemis, "Let's go." Artemis tore the mitt from his hand and handed it to Harry before going after Snape who was across the feild in only a few strides.

"Those two can't be more alike." Ron muttered. Harry watched the duo as they disappeared into the school.

"Yeah." he said more to himself than Ron.

* * *

Artemis went back to Snape's Lab and met some of the most horrible things in his entire lifetime. His part time tutors. Who then and there began to cram as much information as they could into his, as Snape loved to call it, "His petite muggle marred mind." 

Dates, People, places, spells were soaked up like a sponge and when the clock struck the time for dinner, he was excused, the tutors leaving after a dutiful day of punishment for the former prisoner.

"You did well today." Snape said lazily as they approached the great hall. "I feared you would loose track almost as soon as Amadeus said 'lumos'"

"Several of your spells and charms are derived from Latin." Artemis said not as a sarcastic remark but a well know fact. "The only thing I had a problem with was the wand movement and the pronunciation."

"Well, you were working on 1st year spells. Next week, you should be able to work on 2nd year spells."

Artemis smirked.

"Can't wait."


End file.
